La mejor aventura
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Las fuerzas de la oscuridad atentan contra el mundo de Minecraft, Steve y Alex no les quedará otra opción que proteger algo que para muchos es la perdición, la Star Nether es la única forma de salvar al mundo de una terrible caos, una alianza que jamás se había esperado se hace presente, con el objetivo de detener una amenaza más fuerte de lo que se ha visto.
1. Generando Terreno

**Hola.**

 **Comienzo con esta nueva historia que será basada un poco a un juego que he visto y eh tenido la oportunidad de jugarlo así como muchos lo han hecho.**

 **Pero bueno comienzo con la historia. Pero antes...**

 **-Personajes seguido de juego no me pertenecen.**

 **-escogí su forma de vestir de Sam Green, un animador de YouTube que hace la pequeña serie de "Epic Minequest"**

 **Bueno espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Categoría: Aventura/comedia (eso creo).**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **La mejor aventura**

 **Capítulo 1: Generando Terreno**

De la nada apareció Steve un chico de 18 años, de cabellera negra piel clara, usaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa color azul.

Camino un poco por el lugar pudo notar una serie de animales cosa que él conocía perfectamente, camino por un tiempo y se detuvo por comida no sabía ni como conseguir alimento hasta que pensó en cacería, fue ahí donde busco madera a principio no tenía ni idea de como cortarla, pero al darse cuenta que al usar sus manos y destruir el tronco para hacerlo un cubo había sido sencillo y fácil, de ahí comenzó a hacer herramientas de madera aunque no duraban mucho le funcionó mientras conseguía alimento y un refugio para poder descansar debido que la noche se estaba acercando.

Su casa hecha de madera, mientras en su interior se encontraba una mesa de trabajo un horno y una serie de cofres debido que había podido conseguir durante el día, Steve preparó su alimento, era un chuleta cruda utilizando carbón vegetal pudo encender el horno y asar la chuleta de cerdo quien por fortuna había encontrado, en la,mesa de trabajo pudo hacer unas cuantas antorchas quien colocó unas adentro para que iluminara el interior, después de eso utilizando la no creo una cama y la dejó a un costado de una ventana quien veía la Luna de la noche.

Esperaba con tranquilidad que las chuletas de cerdo terminará de cocinarse y mientras esos hacia salió a colocar antorchas por la casa para así pudiera observar a los monstruos cargaba una espada de madera quien había podido construir debido a los tronco que le había faltado.

Una vez que hizo todo aquello ingresó al interior de su hogar observó el horno y sacó unas cuantas chuleta y comenzó a comer. Después de la cena y descanso decidió darse una ducha para luego irse a dormir.

Afuera lejos del refugio de Steve se encontraba un "Hombre bom bom" era como un aldeano lo conocía, este ser era un monstruo explosivo un Creeper de una piel Blanca y ojos negros intenso sólo podían notarse un punto color amarillo que podía significar que eran sus ojos con lo que podía observar. Caminaba muy lento su mirada se encontraba baja, no poseía manos en absoluto.

Creeper: que sólo me siento -triste, mirada baja- desearía tener un amigo

Sus pasos había sido detenidos ya que enfrente se encontraba un esqueleto seguido de un zombie. El esqueleto poseía una bufanda algo desgarrada color rojizo, mientras poseía una marca en el ojo izquierdo, el zombie con su típico vestuario de una camisa azul celeste y unos jeans, en su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero pequeño, su piel era verde, mientras sus ojos eran negro... bueno eran idénticos a lo del Creeper.

Creeper: ¡Hola amigos! -sonríe-

Esqueleto: Creeper hemos venido por algo importante -serio-

Creeper: ¿no vinieron a quedarse?

Zombie: no te preocupes no estarás sólo -sonríe de una manera tonta-

Creeper parecía muy confundido por lo que había dicho el zombie haciendo que el Esqueleto le dijera un poco más detallado.

Esqueleto: el jefe quiere que acabes con la vida de un humano que anda rondando por terra

Creeper: ¿humano? ¿que es un humano? -confundido-

Esqueleto: eso no importa tú sabrás de lo que habló

Con aquellas palabras zombie y esqueleto se marcharon dejando a Creeper más que confundido por aquello aún así sólo miro alejarse y dirigirse a un camino sin rumbo.

/Generando Terreno.../

El mundo se encontraba libre de la oscuridad y Steve estaba ya despertando por los débiles rayos solares, bostez, se tallo sus ojos y se aproximó al baño quien lavó su rostro con un poco de agua que poseía, se dirigió a uno de sus cofres y sacó un pico de madera hoy sería el día en que pudiera conseguir piedra.

Abrió la puerta sacó su cabeza para verificar que ningún monstruo estuviera cerca para luego cerrar la puerta, respiro profundo, pero antes de que saliera saco unos cuantos chuletas desayuno unas cuantas y terminó por salir, en su mano poseía una espada de madera recién hecha.

Se había alejado lo suficiente buscaba un lugar para escarvar y encontrar piedra para que ayudará con haciendo un arma más potente, durante su camino había visto un excelente hueco, en donde comenzaría a hacer una mina, había colocado una mesa de trabajo en donde haría la cosas que se dañara o artefactos que iba encontrando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creeper caminaba muy tranquilo la noche había sido dura para le Creeper, no podía decir que fuera demasiado sencillo conseguir una amistad pues el joven Creeper era demasiado diferente en absoluto.

Caminaba por el bosque hasta que noto algo en la base de una montaña cosa curiosa para el Creeper.

Creeper: ¿que sucede aquí? -confundido-

Creeper continuo el camino hacia el interior de aquella mina en la entrada pudo notar una mesa de trabajo, cosa que había puesto más que confundio.

Se encaminó lo suficiente cuando pudo detectar algunos grito, parecían felices ante la situación que se veía.

Creeper: acaso será...

Creeper se aproximó más cuando noto a Steve aquel joven de camisa azul seguidos e sus jeans, su cabellera negra y su piel clara sólo que ya se veía algo sucia.

Steve: ¡SI! ¡Tengo hierro! -sonríe-

Creeper había quedado sorprendido el era el humano que tanto buscaba esqueleto y zombie cosa sumamente diferente a lo que habia visto.

Creeper se aproximó al chico quien seguía escavando hasta que se detuvo enfrente de él.

Creeper: Hola... -sonríe-

Steve quedó petrificado no podía hacer nada en absoluto sólo encaminarse hacia el interior pero había sido detenidos por el muro quien se encontraba en donde se habían quedado.

Steve: ¡alejate de mi Creeper! -molesto, saca la espada-

Creeper: espera no me ataques sólo quiero estar contigo :3

Steve: ¡¿eh?! Eres una bomba de tiempo ahora alejate

Creeper se había quedado algo triste algo dentro de el había pensando que el humano había sido duro con él. Se dio la vuelta alejándose por completo de aquel humano.

Steve se encontraba en su hogar había colocado una cerca para que ningún Zombie entrará aunque estaba al pendiente de los esqueletos debido a sus flechas.

Creeper se encontraba algo lejos pero podía notar la iluminación de aquel lugar, se detuvo un momento para luego notar a Steve que cenaba afuera mirando las estrellas.

Creeper había pensando en acercarse pero fue detenido cuando escucho la voz del esqueleto quien parecía más que sereno mientras un arco poseía en sus manos.

Esqueleto: y bien Creeper ¿pudiste destruir al humano?

Creeper: no, no quiere ser mi amigo u.u

Esqueleto: esto no se trata que si quiere ser tu amigo, tienes que eliminarlo órdenes del maestro D=

Creeper: si...

Sin pensar mucho Creeper se encaminó el esqueleto había regresado por donde había venido ya que buscaría a Zombie para comenzar sus travesuras. Creeper se aproximó hacia la casa de Steve, se veía algo nervioso y eso podía ocasionar un tremendo cambio haciendo que explotará.

Creeper: ¡maestro soy yo creeper! -del otro lado de la cerca-

Steve: ya te dije vete, me traes problemas -molesto-

Creeper: sólo quiero tener un amigo ToT

Steve lo miro con un poco de confusión para luego continuar, para que Creeper se alejara dejará por completo a Steve sólo.

Creeper: maestro por favor ToT

Steve: ¡NOO! Ahora vete -aún molesto-

Creeper: ahora a quien le diré acerca de los diamantes u.u

Steve: ¿diamantes? ¿Existen los diamantes? -sorprendido-

Creeper: si, pero no eres mi amigo, esto se los cuento a mis amigos solamente u.u

Steve: mmm... sabes te daré una oportunidad sabes -sonrie-

Creeper: ¿en serio?

Steve: claro...

Creeper había dudado un poco pero al notar que el chico le había dado paso para que ingresará este había quedado más que animado y sin pensar mucho. Había terminado como una explosión había arrastrado parte del refugio de Steve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Segundos más tarde ambos habían aparecido nuevamente sin ningún rasguño en absoluto.

Steve: ¿porque lo hiciste? ¬¬

Creeper: no puedo controlar mis emociones, soy malo... ToT

Steve: ah... -en suspiro- No importa, ahora buscaremos un hogar nuevo -mira su casa-

Creeper: a la orden maestro ^u^

Steve había acomodado ciertas cosas en su casa Creeper veía animado a Steve quien se encontraba creando una casa con la madera que había reunido en uno de los cofres que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones que por fortuna no había sido destruidas por la explosión del Creeper.

Steve: bien ya quedó... -mirando la casa-

Creeper: ¡se ve genial! :3

Steve: gracias, supongo... bueno buenas noches Creeper -ingresa a la casa-

Creeper: buenas noches maestro

Creeper parecía más que contento aún así sabía bien que ya no estaría sólo por un buen tiempo y eso no le importaba quería tener a alguien cerca y quien más que Steve quien se veía sumamente concentrado en su vida de supervivencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola.**

 **Como han estado? Jeje. Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, muy pronto traeré noticias de los nuevos fic's por ahora me dedicaré a este ya que cada sábado o domingo actualizaré con un capítulo. Mientras salgo de la Universidad haré este Fic, aún vez que tenga unas vacaciones les haré un Fic de una serie cartoon o anime.**

 **Bueno muchas gracias por leer, nos veremos luego.**


	2. Un camino largo

Categoría: Aventura/Comedia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 2: Un camino largo.

/Generando Terreno.../

Los rayos iluminaba la tierra de Terra y Steve había visto el momento necesario para despertar, miro a su alrededor su hogar se encontraba diferente fue ahí cuando recordó lo de anoche, fue entonces que sólo dio un bostezo se retrego los ojos y se lavó el rostro en el baño, que por fortuna no había sido dañado.

Salió vestido como normalmente suele andar, con su típica camisa azul y unos jeans, su cabello algo acomodado pero a la vez alborotado. Dio un último bostezo y comenzó a caminar. Había pensando que el Creeper se había marchado debido a que no lo había visto, pero no pasó mucho cuando escucho la voz de dicho Creeper quien se acercaba mientras demostraba una sonrisa.

Creeper: ¡Maestro! ¡buenos días! :3

Steve: ah, buenos días Creeper

Creeper: ¡¿esta listo para la aventura?! ^u^

Steve: ahora que lo pienso o.ô

Creeper: vamos maestro, los diamantes nos aguardan ^^

Steve miro con tremenda confusión la actitud de dicho Creeper pero le habia sorprendido de que no explotara o algo por el estilo.

Había llegado lo suficientemente lejos por así decirlo. Todo había sido tan difícil de comprender.

Steve: entonces no tienes la mayor idea en donde están los diamantes ¬¬

Creeper: eh... no ñ.ñ!

Steve: ¡entonces porque dijiste eso! -algo molesto-

Creeper: quería que fueras mi amigo u.u

Steve miro al Creeper, dio un suspiro para luego mirarlo.

Steve: esta bien, comprendo la situación, entre los dos buscaremos esos diamantes, ¿vale?

Creeper: ¡SIII! -emocionado-

Steve se veía algo feliz mientras Creeper se veía más que feliz se veía contento por la situación que estaba pasando, había pasado tanto ero esta vez se encontraba en un buen camino, sabía bien que ahora le iría los suficientemente bien.

Había caminado lo suficiente pero la noche estaba llegado y para Steve eso no sería bueno. Comenzó a buscar madera pero ya era tarde y se dedicó a recoger tierra y comenzar a hacer un fuerte de tierra.

Creeper había quedado afuera mientras que Steve dormía adentro, Creeper no dormía adentro ya que tenía miedo de explotar el lugar y eliminar a Steve cosa que no podía pensar en eso momento, las horas pasaron cuando esqueleto seguido de un zombie apareció.

Esqueleto: ¿aún no haces el trabajo? El maestro se enfadara con nosotros -molesto-

Zombie: es no es bueno...

Creeper: lo siento chicos pero Steve es buena persona :3

Esqueleto: no seas tonto Creeper el no es bueno recuerda bien a que has venido

Creeper no parecía importarle lo que esqueleto decía así que una vez que zombie y esqueleto se fueron Creeper regreso a su vida normal o en ese momento en lo que hacia.

Zombie: tu crees que Creeper ¿pueda hacer el trabajo...?

Esqueleto: no lose, pero Esperemos que si, si no ... bueno -temeroso-

Esqueleto miro al Creeper para luego retirarse pero habían sido detenidos por un monstruo alto y de negro completamente, su cabellera negra se podía notar mientras unos mechones color verde y púrpura, un gorro cubrió la parte trasera de su cabeza, en sus manos poseía un IPod.

Esqueleto: Enderbrah... ¿que hace aqui? -con nervios-

El enderman ahora conocido así, se encontraba viendo el iPod y en cuestión de segundo volteo y miro a esqueleto quien para ese entonces se veía más que serio por la situación.

No habló ni dijo nada en absoluto sólo se desvaneció en el pequeño humito que siempre deja este sujeto, esqueleto y zombie miraron con un temor enorme. Bueno más esqueleto quien zombie pensaba un cacahuate.

Esqueleto: zombie, ¿que vamos hacer? -temeroso-

Zombie: hacer una fiesta ^u^

El esqueleto quedó un tanto fastidiado por aquellas palabras así que dio un suspiro, mientras que eso sucedía Creeper se encontraba afuera observando el lugar a oscuras, alzó la mirada al cielo para luego hablar.

Creeper parecía más que feliz por la situación en la que se encontraban aún así no podía detener la situación habitual.

El día se estaba comenzando y para el joven aventurero Steve había sido un sueño muy grato en absoluto. Se alistó por completo no poseía ninguna herramienta en absoluto. Sólo su cuerpo y sus ideas para comenzar con lo que sería su misión en búsqueda de diamantes.

Steve salió y noto a Creeper quien continuaba hay bailando mientras cantaba una cancioncilla muy pegajosa.

Steve: Creeper ... o.ô

Creeper: ... porque la goma de mascar se pega! -tono de canto-

Steve: ¡CREEPER!

Creeper: si maestro :3

Steve: bien, guiame en donde se encuentran los diamantes -lo mira-

Creeper: ¡cierto!

Creeper se había adelantado, mientras que Steve se encontraba detrás de él, Creeper continuaba cantando aquella canción que anteriormente cantaban, para Steve aquella canción se había hecho una terrible maldición ya que por horas Creeper continuaba aquella canción.

Steve se detuvo cuando noto los altos árboles, dando a entender que ya no se encontraban en un bosque si no en una selva.

Steve: Creeper... ¡eh...! ¿estas seguro de que es por aquí? -mirando a su alrededor-

Creeper: si maestro usted sigame n.n

Steve dudo un poco aún así continuo junto con Creeper se habían detenido cuando había un árbol derrumbado en el suelo.

Steve: ahora... ¿por donde? -mira a Creeper-

Creeper: mmm... -observa a su alrededor- ... mmm

Steve: Creeper...

Creeper: ¡si maestro! :3

Steve: ¿estamos perdidos, no es asi? ¬¬

Creeper: eh... bueno... si ñ.ñ!

Steve: ah... -suspira- ¡genial!

La situación para ambos había sido demasiado difícil habían quedado varados en medio de la selva y sobre todo un Creeper quien no podía ni saber en donde estaba el camino.

Creeper: no se preocupe maestro, deje y recuerde el camino n.n

Steve: bueno espero y no dure mucho ¬¬

Steve decidió esperar y con ellos había tomado asiento en el tronco a lado de el se había había sentado, Creeper por su parte veía a su alrededor. Pudiendo o tratando de recordar.

Steve poseía sus manos en sus mejillas mientras se recargaba en sus piernas. Steve alzó la mirada para notar que el cielo se estaba trastornado oscuro.

Steve: Creeper... -algo temeroso-

Creeper: espere maestro -continúa pensando-

Entre los arbustos de árboles pequeños se encontraba esqueleto y zombie, ambos estaban preparados para comenzar con el ataque contra Steve.

Esqueleto: bien, ¿tienes todo? -mira a Zombie-

Zombie sonrió, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de cuero, mientras que esqueleto poseía su arco, mientras usaba un casco de oro.

Esqueleto: bien vamos...

Ambos comenzaron a aproximarse, Steve pudo notar aquellos, pensó en una forma de quitarse de encima a ambos monstruos pero no había resultado en lo más mínimo.

Creeper continuaba pensando, mientras Steve seguía corriendo por su vida de que zombie y esqueleto fueran a matar.

Steve: ¡CREEPER! ¡AYUDAME!

Creeper reaccionó cuando miro a Steve quien era perseguido por un zombie, esqueleto tiraba flechas desde lejos, una araña se aproximaba de una manera tenebrosa.

Creeper: ¡STEVE! ToT

Con aquella palabra una enorme explosión se hizo presente, desde las alturas se pudo notar el humo creado por aquella explosión, después de aquello se pudo notar un hueco no tan inmenso pero si lo suficiente como una dinamita.

Después de eso Steve apareció seguido de Creeper quien parecía algo triste por la explosión.

Creeper: lo siento Steve u.u

Steve: ¡hug! No importa... gracias, bien ya sabes por donde es -mira a Creeper-

Creeper: si, sigame ^u^

Nuevamente ambos se encaminarnos aunque era de noche no podían quedarse en un sólo lugar, el estómago de Steve comenzaba a quejarse debido que tenía hambre pero tampoco podían detenerse a comer.

Habían terminado de salir de aquella espesa selva para entrar a un bosque templado, habían algunos rastros de nieve cosa inexplicable pero tampoco se habían quedado a descubrirlo.

Habían llegado a una pequeña cueva en donde se refugiarse unas cuantas horas, Steve consiguió madera y piedra e hizo un horno y comenzó a hacer carbón vegetal. Creeper se encontraba viendo lo que hacia Steve.

Lejos de ahí, esqueleto y zombie se encontraban en una especie de cueva en donde apenas podía notarse un enderman, la luz proveniente de su iPod habían sido suficiente para notar aquellos ojos en blanco mientras usaba unos lentes.

Esqueleto: disculpe... pero es muy difícil Creeper se la esta llevando con el humano

Zombie: ¡es divertido!

Ambos lo miraron con molestia cosa que zombie se encogió de hombros en absoluto.

Enderbrah: ustedes no quieren vivir verdad -serio, sin quitar la mirada al celular-

Esqueleto: pero... Creeper es el culpable -defendio-

Enderbrah: sí siguen con juegos, el maestro terminará por hacerlos desaparecer y no queremos que suceda eso ¿verdad? -mira a esqueleto y zombie-

Ambos negaron sentía un temor realmente horrible sólo podían quedarse ahí de pie sólo mirar aquellos movimientos de Enderbrah quien se veía más que serio, el enderman desapareció dejando a ambos más que confundidos, ósea asustados.

Zombie: ¡estoy acabado! ¡Buaaa! -llorando como bebé-

Esqueleto: ¡ya cállate! -le da una bofetada- haremos las cosas para que desaparezca por ahora... hay que esperar -mira hacia afuera-

Zombie miro con confusión hacia afuera para luego intentar salir, pero fue detenido por el esqueleto.


	3. La villa a mitad del bosque

Categoría: Aventura/Horror/Comedia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 3: la villa a mitad del bosque.

Después de aquella y dura noche, Steve y Creeper se en contra en la búsqueda de los diamantes, durante aquellos extensos caminos, Steve sólo pensaba en una sola opción, descansar de una manera definitiva.

Durante el día, habían recorrido lo suficiente y habían tenido éxito en algo, si, una diminuta luz podía notarse a lo lejos, Steve miro con tremenda alegría, al fin había encontrado una aldea en donde pudiera descansar un poco.

Llegaron a la aldea, no vieron a nadie, se encontraba desierta por así decirlo, Creeper no parecía estar algo convencido con aquel lugar así que sólo continuó.

Steve noto los cultivos tomó unos cuantos para poder alimentarse y fue en búsqueda de algo de lana y madera para poder hacer su cama. Creeer continuo investigando hasta que miro algo, si, un Slime, era extraño ver un Slime de un gran tamaño, trató de huir pero no podían era imposible, y como última alternativa grito el nombre de Steve.

Creeper: ¡STEVE! ¡MAESTRO! ¡AYÚDAME! ToT

Steve escucho eso, cuando se volteó pudo notar a Creeper que había sido sumergido en aquel gelatinoso monstruo. Steve no poseía arma en absoluto, sólo quería terminar de hacer lo que era su cena, pero cuando observó aquello de que aquel ser se acercaba a él, decidió correr por su vida.

Lejos de ahí debajo de un árbol se encontraba esqueleto y zombie quien veía la situación, esqueleto molestó y zombie con una sonrisa estúpida por así decirlo.

Esqueletos: ¿porque has traído un slime? -molesto- te pedí Ghast

Zombie: ¿eso no son Ghast?

Esqueleto: ¡ah! -suspira mientras se cubre el rostro con su mano esqueletica-

Steve se veía más que sorprendido por que no sabía como detener aquella cosa, y durante un buen tiempo de correr había sido atrapado por su enemigo gelatina.

Esqueleto y zombie se hayan peleando por el camino de la villa desierta, debido al mal entendimiento del zombie.

Esqueleto: a la otra no dejaré que andes con esas tonterías -molesto-

Zombie: hice un buen trabajo, el maestro estará orgulloso de mi :D

Esqueleto no pudo responder cuando escucho un estruendo al darse la vuelta el Slime gigante había hecho de las suyas tomando a ambos dentro de su gelatinoso cuerpo.

Esqueleto miro aquello para luego hablar como una persona normal, fingiendo que ellos habían sido los causante de eso.

Esqueleto: y bien... ¿como les ha ido?

Zombie: ¡MAGNÍFICO! sabían que nosotros construimos esa villa :D

Steve: ¿ustedes? -confundido-

Esqueleto: ¡ZOMBIE! D:

Steve suspiro seguía en aquel lugar no sabía como salir nombrada por el estilo, había ya amanecido y los cuatros continuaban en aquel sitio, sin saber a donde los llevaría aquella cosa pegajosa.

Steve: ¡ey! Creeper ¿por que no autodestruyes? -mirándolo-

Creeper: porque... es fácil... mis emociones están tranquilas -hablando como todo un universitario-

Steve: te odio ¬¬

Creeper miro aquello para luego hacer una explosión, haciendo que el Slime terminará por deshacerse por completo, Steve había salido ileso de aquella explosión aunque si empapado por aquella cosa gelatinosa, a los segundos apareció Creeper que parecía triste.

Creeper: lo siento Steve u.u

Steve: no te preocupes, eres buen compañero -se limpia-

Creeper: ¿en serio?

Steve: si -sonríe- gracias

En el rostro del Creeper una amplia sonrisa se le había dibujado, Steve por su parte continuaba quitándose aquellos residuos que había quedado en su ropa, para luego notar una especie de papel en el suelo.

Creeper: ¿que crees que sea?

Steve: por lo que veo es un mapa -mirándolo-

Creeper: él nos guiará a los diamantes :3

Steve: supongo que si, mira ahí está otra villa, supongo que es ahí donde hallaremos aldeanos :)

Creeper: ¡SII!

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Creeper pudo notar una pequeña gelatina quien se dirigía a los pies del Creeper, esté por su parte pareció más que divertido por lo que estaba viendo.

Creeper: mira es un bebé Slime, ¿me lo puedo quedar? Si, si :3

Steve: si, claro ¬¬

Steve miro el mapa para luego encaminarse en su búsqueda la villa que se encontraba en el bosque había quedado atrás aunque lo que tuvo más realidad fue a ver encontrado otra, si, otra villa y en el mismo bosque.

Steve: a ver, hemos estado dando vueltas ¿o que pasa aqui? -confundido-

Creeper: los aldeanos suelen caminar y quedarse un periodo corto y continúan su viaje a no se donde :3

Steve: mmm...

Steve se había quedado ahí, observando como el lugar para luego poderse instalar en una de las casas, había verificado sin habla algún aldeano pero nada, había encontrado sólo un cofre con algunas cosas ahí dentro, que eran: 5 de hierro, 1 pico de hierro, 3 manzanas y 2 de pan.

Steve las escogió ya que les sería de útil en su camino. Después de mucho tiempo verificando toda la aldea, había un lugar donde no había ido, y ese era una de las casas que se encontraban algo retiradas de la villa, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de roble quien por algún motivo no se podía ver nada hacia el interior. Al momento de abrir la puerta una serie de aldeanos zombie habían salido, todos con un aspecto diferente y grotesco.

Steve se había asustado y terminó por alejarse lo suficiente, tomo aire para luego dirigirse a la batalla contra aquellos zombies, lejos de ahí y entre risitas podían verde a esqueleto y zombie quien reían mientras veían a Steve en algunas ocasiones correr debido a los zombies.

Esqueleto: jajaja, ¡esto es divertido!

Zombie: ni que lo digas -mirando a otro lado-

Esqueleto: zombie ellos están por allá ¬¬

Zombie: ¡eh...! ¡oh si! jeje tontos

Esqueleto: si... tontos ¬¬

Enderbrah se encontraba viendo la situación desde la vista, en sus manos poseía aquel iPod que ni un segundo se despegaba, se encontraba grabando la situación, quien al finalizar de grabar unas cuantas cositas y el final en el que Steve había destruido todos los zombie aldeanos, se había dedicado a enviar el video a su maestro. Una vez hecho desapareció de aquel sitio sin dejar rastro alguno.

Un mundo diferente, conocido como el mundo de Nether...

Un lugar sombrío se encontraba un enorme castillo de ladrillo oscuro, en aquel lugar podían notarse con poca iluminación ya que las piedras luminosas hacían sus efectos en ese momento.

Entre todos el lugar en la sala principal de dicho castillo se encontraba un ser de un poder indiferente, que muchos podían decirse jefe de ese lugar.

Había llegado uno sus tropas, se inclinó ante él para luego hablar, se veía algo temeroso ante sus palabras y aunque era muy diferente a su maestro, él podía hacerlo añicos. Era un zombie puerco quien en ese momento se encontraba más que preocupado.

(N/A: la palabra ZP viene siendo la abreviación de Zombi puerco)

ZP: maestro, le ha llegado un mensaje de Enderbrah

El ser miro al puerco para luego tomar el iPod hizo una seña con la segunda mano haciendo que el zombie puerco saliera del lugar.

El ser miro aquello que había recibido para luego una especie de molestia apareciera un aura rojiza lo rodeó por completo para dirigirse hacia el trono.

?: con que has mandado a alguien, para que acabe mis tropas... bueno... entonces que esto sea la venganza que eh estado esperando -emboza una sonrisa-

Regresando a la superficie...

Enderbrah se encontraba de igual manera tecleando en su celular, había recibió un mensaje del maestro, había quedado más que sorprendido por lo que estaba leyendo.

En donde estaba Steve y Creeper.

Ambos caminaban por una enorme montaña, la situación que habían pasado hace unas horas había sido perturbadora que no querían volver a pasar la situación, Steve recordaba una serie de veces la misma escena en donde los zombie aldeanos se abalanzaban hacia él.

La batalla habían sido complicada y para él había sido tanto que hasta la herramienta había dejado de funcionar.

Si no fuera por Creeper y su enorme explosión atómica porque a esa magnitud hacia sus explosiones, Steve no la contaría. Bueno en realidad si, pero no sería muy bueno de su parte.

Steve observó el mapa y en un dos por tres se encontraba en extenso pastizales, cosa que había sorprendido al aventurero, Creeper por su parte se haya más que contento tenía una relación con su Slime quien parecía divertirse con él.


	4. El loco solitario

Categoría: Aventura/Comedia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 4: El loco solitario.

/Generando Terreno.../

Steve había visto el amanecer en aquel lugar había construido una casa de tierra nuevamente, Creeper se encontraba abajo jugando con su amigo Slime.

Steve bajo y miro a Creeper quien parecía feliz, le dio el buenos días para luego entre los dos mirar el mapa.

Steve: ¿alguna idea? -confundido-

Creeper: mmm...

Creeper observó el mapa unos segundos para luego retomar la vista hacia todo los lados.

Creeper: eh...

Steve: bien, supongo que seguiremos caminando hacia ver una villa cerca -señala en el mapa-

Creeper: ellos deben de saber :3

Su camino los había llevado sin rumbo fijo, Steve pensaba que Creeper ya lo había perdido en absoluto. Habían llegado a un bosque de pocos árboles algunos altos otros chicos, su camino fue detenido a notar un cartel, que decía.

"Alejese"

Creeper: el letrero dice... -deduciendo-

Steve: "alejese"

Creeper: ¡¿eh?! ¿ya no me quiere cerca maestro? -triste-

Steve: ... no, Creeper no era eso, sí no lo que dice el letrero...

Creeper: ¡ah!

Steve se encaminó hacia adelante, cosa que Creeper miro con tremenda preocupación. Aún así continuo su camino. Habían caminado cuando un golem de hierro les había bloqueado el paso, ellos quería. Escapar de aquel ser de hierro, pero había sido imposible y terminaron por adentrarse más en territorio "prohibido".

Miraron una casa algo enorme a decir verdad, ingresaron de una manera preocupante. Steve noto la infraestructura, mientras que Creeper revisaba a Slime.

Steve: ¡Hola! -mirando a todos lados-

El eco se pudo escuchar por todos lados, cosa que había hecho un enorme terror.

Steve se encaminó, la curiosidad era lo único diferente en él, aunque también para Creeper aquello podía ser una buena idea.

Recorrieron toda la casa en absoluto, hasta habían llegado a lo que era una habitación, la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

Creeper: ¿abriras la puerta?

Steve: si, necesitamos encontrar a la persona que viva aquí

Creeper: bien, entonces entra, Slime y yo nos quedamos afuera ^u^

Steve: ¿pero que...? -sorprendido- ¡ah! -suspira- esta bien...

Steve abrió la puerta pudo notar una variedad de libros, para ser más sinceros era una biblioteca, había libros en el suelo, Mientras que había unos cuantos cofres, Steve no se atrevió a observar el interior, sólo tenía un objetivo, encontrar al dueño de la mansión.

Steve se detuvo al escuchar una serie de ruidos provenientes desde uno de los pasillos, se dirigió a ellos con algo de temor cuando al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se topó con Creeper quien en su cabeza se e encontraba Slime.

Steve: ¡AAAH! ¡Creeper! -molestó-

Creeper: lo siento Steve, pero Slime y yo decidimos entrar, porque nos dio algo de miedo ^u^

Steve: bueno...

Steve no dijo más y continuo en búsqueda de aquel dueño, se detuvo en el medio de la habitación al notar una especie de planta alta, aquella especie de piso formaba un círculo por la orilla creaba una escalera de piedra quien lo dirigía hasta la superficie que tenía cercas.

Steve y Creeper subieron sin ningún problema y una ves en la cima pudieron notar a alguien, si, un aldeano de piel morena y con una especie de túnica como ropaje, no poseía mucho cabello y lo que tenía eran canas.

Steve: disculpe... -amablemente-

El aldeano pareció no a ver escuchado, cosa que Steve volvió a repetir, la segunda vez había hecho más fuerte y fue ahí donde pudo voltear el aldeano, el aldeano se vio sorprendido al notar a Creeper.

Aldeano: ¡¿que demonios hace un hombre boom boom en mi casa?! -molestó y a la vez asustado-

Steve: no espere... el es Creeper y no es ningún problema se lo aseguró -tratando de calmar al aldeano-

Aldeano: ¿quien demonios eres tú? -confundido-

Steve: mi nombre es Steve ¬¬

Aldeano: Steve... suena horrible ese nombre

Steve: lo que sea, usted, ¿sabe como leer mejor los mapas? -mostrándole el mapa-

Aldeano: ¡claro! Todos estos libros hablan de muchas cosas, y sobre todo de mapas, a ver veamos tu mapa -mira el mapa de Steve- mmm... interesante

Steve: ¿sabe en que posición nos encontramos ahora?

Aldeano: si, estamos en la aldea -emboza una sonrisa-

Steve: ¿aldea? Pero si no hay nada más que está casa

Aldeano: bueno, antes aquí había más casas con aldeanos, pero ellos decidieron irse porque querían seguir con vida y todo eso, me dejaron sólo, reuní los materiales e hice un hogar más grande, también hice a Night para cuidarme -sonríe-

Creeper: entonces... ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS! :3

Steve: a ver... no entiendo algo, usted dice que los demás aldeanos se fueron, usted se quedó por... -confundido-

Aldeano: porque ya me había cansado de hacer una rotunda aburrida

Steve: eso, entonces... ¿porque lee libros?

Aldeano: chico, el motivo de esto es para no aburrirme

Steve se quedó observando al aldeano mientras que brindaba una especie de sermón cosa que después de 30 minutos el aldeano terminó por callarse.

Un ruido como al de un monstruo se hizo presente Creeper, el aldeano miraron algo temerosos, hasta que miraron a Steve quien se tocaba el estimado deduciendo que los causante de aquel ruido había sido su estómago.

Steve: lo siento, ¿usted no tiene algo que comer? ñ.ñ!

Aldeano: si, siganme

Ambos siguieron al viejo aldeano quien caminaba tranquilo y a la vez con una velocidad favorable, habían salido de la biblioteca para encaminarse hacia la cocina, el aldeano se acercó a un cofre en donde abrió.

Aldeano: ¿pollo o res?

Steve: bueno... res -sonríe-

El aldeano comenzó a hacer los preparativos, ósea asar la carne en el horno por así decirlo.

Aldeano: entonces, ¿ustedes que andan buscado? -mirando a Steve confundido-

Steve: buscamos diamantes pero como le decimos estamos realmente perdidos

Aldeano: vaya, los diamantes no me llaman la atención pero tengan mucho cuidado a la tierra a donde van, ahí se dan metales preciosos pero siempre hay mucho peligro

Steve había escuchado cada palabra de aquel viejo aldeano, a principio pensó que estaba loco cuando había escuchado acerca de un ser espectral.

Aldeano: hay tres sujetos muy feroces pero sólo uno sube a la superficie y siempre sale de esas tierras le gusta sembrar el caos en la superficie

Steve: ¿de que esta hablando?

Aldeano: ... son muy malos, son maestros de poderes de magia negra, el hombre boom boom debe de saberlo -mira a Creeper-

Steve: ¿Creeper? -en susurro y mira a Creeper-

Creeper se encontraba jugando con Slime sentado mientras sonreía de ja manera amistosa, Steve regreso la vista hacia el aldeano quien parecía más que serio con las palabras que había dicho. La noche estaba acercando y con ellos un acogedora cama, Creeper saldría a andar afuera y jugar un poco más con Slime antes de irse a dormir. Night que era así llamado el golem se encontraba en casa cerca de os terrenos de la enorme casa.

Steve dormía cómodamente, de igual manera hacia el aldeano, mientras que afuera se encontraba Creeper quien jugaba de una manera muy tranquila.

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos la llegada de esqueleto y zombie quien montaban en animales, esqueleto en una araña y zombie... zombie en una gallina, la pobre gallina sufriendo.

Zombie: Hola Creeper -sonríe-

Creeper: Hola chicos -regresandole el gestó-

Esqueleto: ¿como vas con el acuerdo Creeper?

Creeper: ¿acuerdo? -confundido-

Esqueleto parecía más que molestó por lo que pasaba con Creeper, que todo olvidaba, cosa que no tomó otra opción que actuar, bajo de la araña y se aproximó a la puerta. Utilizando sus fuerza trato de derribar aquella puerta de roble, pero había sido imposible de hacerlo.

Esqueleto: estaremos perdidos si no eliminamos al humano -desesperado-

Creeper: no se preocupen, Steve es muy fuerte -sonrie-

Esqueleto estaba a punto de bofatear a Creeper cosa que reaccionó cuando recordó que el podía explotar y volarlos en mil pedazos. Creeper por su parte se había visto formado a utilizar su autodestrucción, el motivo era del porque sus amigos aún no se iban, Creeper sabía bien que ellos querían eliminar a Steve y como protección intentó autodestruirse y así ellos salieran corriendo, cosa que fue acertada porque corrieron ambos monstruos con las manos hacia arriba. Habían sido detenidos por Enderbrah quien parecía más que serio a la situación en la que se vivía todo.

Esqueleto: Enderbrah... ¿que sucede ahora?

Enderbrah: el maestro a enviados a sus sudbordinados así que no intenten avergonzarse entendido -en un tono de voz frío-

Esqueleto: a la ordene -saludo militar-

Enderbrah miro con diferencia para luego tomar la vista al iPod y desaparecer de aquel sitio dejando a Zombie y esqueleto confundido, pero se dieron la vista hacia Creeper quien continuaba jugando cuando en eso apareció Enderbrah enfrente de Creeper.

Enderbrah: colega... hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y estas aquí en una misión así que cumple -serio, toma a slime-

Creeper: Slime... no... ¡NOOO! ToT

/3 horas antes.../

En el mundo de Nether se encontraba una situación algo complicada, tres seres esqueléticos de capuchas diferentes se encontraban temiendo por la acción de su maestro.

Uno de ellos usaba una capucha Blanca, sus ojos eran rojos intenso y su cuerpo esqueleto. El segundo usaba una capucha color roja de iguales ojos rojos y cuerpo. El tercero era de un tono gris oscuro de igual manera de ojos y de cuerpo.

Se encontraban enfrente de un trono en donde se encontraba aquel ser. El primero al hablar fue el de la capucha roja.

Sujeto 1: maestro, tiene que esperar, no haga caso a esto, puede ser una mentira...

Sujeto 2: recuerde lo que pasó hacer varios años, usted el término por estar aquí por una trampa...

Sujeto 3: su venganza tiene que ser productiva, espere por favor maestro

El segundo al hablar había sido el blanco y el último el gris, ambos hablaban de una manera secutivamente, aún así al maestro habían parecido mal no ir, así que como última alternativa.

Maestro: tú... ve a la superficie y averigua con más detenimiento la situación... -señala a la de la capucha gris-

Sujeto 3: si mi señor...

Con aquellas palabras él sólo se volteó y embozo una sonrisa para luego salir de aquel lugar sin tener que darse la vuelta, los dos que se habían quedado en a aquel sitio habían pensando en que habría problemas tarde que temprano.


	5. Mi nombre es Alex

Categoría: Aventura/Romance

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 5: Mi nombre es Alex

/Generando Terreno.../

El sol había salido y con ellos un Steve que había salido de su cama, se encontraba listo para irse, pero antes había recibido algunas cosillas por parte del aldeano, quien parecía estar más que sorprendido por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Aldeano: tener cuidado con los monstruos de noche, por cierto, más adelante como a 3 kilómetros esta la aldea si es que no se han ido, ahí podrán ayudarte suerte joven chico...

Steve: gracias, espero vernos de nuevo...

Steve se despidió y de paso fue por Creeper quien se encontraba con una mirada baja, mientras se encontraba observando un árbol.

Steve: ¿estamos listos para irnos Creeper?

Creeper: Steve, tenemos que hacer algo más -voz triste-

Steve: si, claro dime -algo preocupado-

Creeper: vamos a buscar a José...

Steve: ¿quien es José? -confundido-

Creeper: si le he puesto a Slime, para que se escuchará bonito... así que ayúdame

Steve: si, claro, no habrá problema, sólo que hay que irnos a la villa para tener armas y buscarlo, ¿vale?

Creeper: esta bien...

Con aquellas palabras ambos partieron hacia su nueva aventura mientras que Creeper se en contraba en un debate, quería encontrar a su querido slime llamado José, pero no se iba a poder cuando no hubiera ningún arma para ayudarlo.

Su camino los llevó por un largo tiempo, bueno ósea que observaron ciento de animales y algunos casos flores, pensaron que se habían perdido pero en realidad iban por el camino correcto.

Después de caminar, habían podido observar la villa, era grande en medio de un pastizal por fortuna tenía aldeanos, Steve se encaminó hacia la villa cuando pudo sentir como algo había rozado por sus mejillas. Volteó rápidamente cuando se pudo notar a Creeper con una flecha en la frente.

Creeper: ¿yo merezco esto? -confundido-

Steve: no Creeper pero alguien piensa que si...

Esteve volteó hacia donde habían lanzado la flecha continuó acercándose pero esta vez esquivando las flechas de igual manera hizo Creeper.

Después de acercarse lo suficiente las flechas no habían aparecido más, pero un pequeño grito si había hecho aparecer.

Steve esquivo aquel ataque en donde un sujeto lo atacaba con una espada de hierro, tenía su casco de hierro y una parchear del mismo material, la espada había quedado en el suelo, la sacó nuevamente mientras que Steve se encontraba observando con tremenda sorpresa, Creeper no podía hacer nada sentía un temor enorme.

Steve recordó algunas cosas que poseía en su inventario así que utilizó unos cuantos, había creado una pared de dos bloques de tierra haciendo que el enemigo chocara y cayera hacia atrás, Steve recogió los bloques y se aproximó al oponente.

Steve: lamento eso, pero no hemos venido a destruir... sólo queremos descansar un poco y nos den cosas es todo...

Sujeto: entonces porque te dije el hombre boom boom...

Steve y Creeper quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz del sujeto. Se Miraron entre ellos para luego Steve hablará.

Steve: ¿quien eres? o.ô

Sujeto: disculpa por eso -se quita el casco- mi nombre es Alexandra pero puedes decirme Alex -sonríe-

Steve: oh... -la mira- yo... soy Steve -con nervios-

Alexandra poseía unos ojos color esmeraldas y una cabellera rubia, su traje podía notarse que era una blusa color verde seco, mientras su pantalones y botas eran color café, su piel era tan clara a comparación de la Steve.

Alex: Hola Steve... Pero ¿porque te sigue el hombre boom boom?

Steve: bueno estamos en búsqueda de diamantes... -interrumpido-

Creeper: pero rescataremos a José...

Alex: ¿José? -confundida, mira a Steve-

Steve: así le puso como nombre a su amigo

Alex: ok, siganme entonces, pero no quiero que el hombre boom boom explote entendido -mira a ambos-

Steve: no te preocupes eso no hará ¿verdad Creeper?

Creeper: no, prometo no hacerlo

Con aquellas palabras se fueron caminando durante su camino Steve conversaba con Alex de como había llegado a la aldea.

Alex: bien, llegue alrededor de unos meses, eh estado aquí cuidando a esta gente, de zombies, esqueletos, arañas y sobre todo a hombres boom boom, son aquellos que han acabado en algunas parte del pueblo...

Steve: entonces a sido duro para ti, tú sola con todo aquellos

Alex: a principio si, pero ya no tanto he colocado golem de hierro para ayudarme mientras que yo junto con otros aldeanos nos dirigimos a la mina en búsqueda de oro para ayudar a esta gente

Steve: ¿oro? ¿Han sacado mucho? -la mira-

Alex: sí, y nos han servido para hacer comprar y todo eso

Steve: vaya eso es genial...

Alex: si, supongo

Steve: ¿pasa algo?

Alex: eh pensando que tan lindo sería dejar este lugar y viajar a ver el mundo... pero me pongo a pensar de que aquí tengo a gente que me necesite

Steve entendió aquellas palabras ella estaba aburrida de hacer lo mismo diario, no quiso hablar en absoluto y sólo se enfocó al frente en donde miro las infraestructuras de piedra con techo de madera había a lo lejos una serie de cultivos, había una Iglesia, también había biblioteca, y todo lo que pudiera imaginarse, Alex lo había llevado hacia lo que era el comedor comunitario en donde Steve parecía más que concentrado en otras cosas.

Una vez listo Alex dejó un plato de chuleta asada en la mesa, Steve tomó asiento y enfrente de él, se encontraba Alex, Creeper se había sentado a lado de Steve.

Alex: lamento no a verte dado de comer hombre boom boom

Creeper: no te preocupes, Steve saldré a buscar pistas de donde se fue Enderbrah

Steve: esta bien, pero no te alejes demasiado vale

Creeper: si...

Creeper se había ido dejando a ambos solos, Alex miro con mucha sorpresa como Steve había entablado una mini amistad con Creeper, cosa que muchos no habían podido hacerlo.

Alex: ¿como es que te has hecho su amigo? -confundida-

Steve: ¿Creeper? No lose, sólo llegó a mi casa queriendome matar y de ahí empezó todo

Alex: vaya, se nota que tienen algo en común...

Steve: por cierto, ustedes tiene una espada o algo para defenderme en mi búsqueda de José

Alex: si, espada de hierro, parchear y casco -sonríe-

Steve: ¡genial!

Alex sonrió y se sonrojo un poco al notar a Steve feliz, era la primera vez que sentía así, pero no podía hacerlo notar. Después de continuar conversando de las anécdotas de ambos llegó la hora de ira a buscar lo necesario para irse, llegaron a la herrería en donde vieron a un aldeano haciendo una espada de hierro.

Alex: Hola Luthus -sonríe-

Luthus: ¡Hola Alex! ¿Vienes por más armas?

Alex: algo así, vengo a ayudar a mi nuevo amigo, tienes parchear y casco que puedas darme, ¡ah! Y una espada

Luthus: si claro..

Steve: ¿crees que me los preste?

Alex: si, Luthus es el mejor herrero del pueblo

Después de unos minutos llegó Luthus, Steve se midió la armadura quedandole perfecta, la espada se le había entregado después.

Luthus: ¿lo cargó a tu cuenta Alex?

Alex: sí...

Steve: ¡¿que?! Espera... no puedo deberte, ¿cuanto es?

Alex: no es nada, es sólo por amistad -sonríe-

Steve se sonrojo un poco por aquella sonrisa, el bajo la mirada Alex noto aquellos y trató de animarlo llevándolo a las afueras del pueblo para comenzar una especie de cacería.

Ambos parecían entretenerse debido a la situación, pero lo que había dejado más sorprendida fue cuando Steve uso aquellos bloques para comenzar con la ayuda posible en la caza.

Alex: ¿como usas eso?

Steve: ¿hacer que? -confundido-

Alex: aparecer unos bloques de la nada...

Steve: no lose, sólo pienso y ahí aparecen

Alex miro con confusión al chico, pero luego reaccionó cuando miro a Creeper llegar.

Creeper: ¡maestro! ¡maestro! He encontrado el rastro de José ¡vamos!

Steve: si, vamos...

Steve se detuvo cuando noto a Alex ahí de pie. Volteó a verla para luego sonreirle.

Steve: ¿gustas venir con nosotros? -la mira-

Alex quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero recordó que tenía que dar aviso. Así que como última alternativa se dirigió hacia la aldea en donde dejó un aviso al jefe de la aldea. Cosa que a principio los aldeanos entristecieron pero Alex los ánimo que tenían protección por los golem, quien se encontraban cuidado la aldea.

Alex se reunió con Steve y emprendieron el camino junto con Creeper quien iba adelante debido que los guiaba hacia el camino correcto.

En otro lugar...

Enderbrah se encontraba más que en problemas se encontraba bajo tierra mientras las paredes eran de piedra, caminaba por los pasillos hasta que a uno de los pisos más a fondo. Noto que ahí se encontraba una plataforma por encima de la lava en donde a la orilla se veía un ojo muy peculiar.

De aquella piedra conocida como obsidiana salió un ser encapuchado de color gris.

Enderbrah dejó de ver su iPod y dirigió la mirada hacia el ser quien había salido de aquel portal color púrpura y que ahora regresaba a ser obsidiana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola espero y le haya gustado la historia nuevo personaje Alex la misma Alex del game minecraft aquí en esta historia. Pero bueno ya pronto verán más de esta personaje.


	6. Rescate

Categoría: Aventura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 6: Recate

/Generando Terreno.../

Steve y Alex se encontraban caminando mientras que enfrente se encontraba Creeper quien parecía más decidió a buscar a su amigo José, aquel mod slime que había llegado con ellos y de que ahora se encontraba en manos de aquel enderbrah quien por algún motivo quería hacer sentir mal a creeper.

Alex: ¿crees que tu amigo estará bien? -confundida-

Steve: si, sólo que anda preocupado una vez que recatemos a José todo regresará a la normalidad -sonríe-

Alex: bueno, supongo que tomaré en cuenta eso ...

Steve: si, pero... ¿como llegaste aqui? -confundido-

Alex: bueno eso es algo extraño, desperté en un bosque, camine por un rato y encontré la aldea de ahí en adelante aprendí todo lo necesario...

Steve: vaya debió de ser difícil

Alex: ni que lo digas, me tomó alrededor de 2 meses acostumbrarme

Steve: entiendo perfectamente

Ambos parecían llevarse bien, cosa que provocó que se dieran cuenta y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ambos giraron su cabeza hacia lados opuestos, mientras pasaban aquellos pensamientos.

Habían tenido suerte ya que habían encontrado una mina, los chicos se habían preparado con lo mejor de su armamento, creeper se encontraba decidió a cualquier cosa por rescatar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto en la prisiones como era conocido. Se encontraba Enderbrah observando su iPod mientras que a un lado se encontraba aquel esqueleto encapuchado.

Sujeto: espero y ya estés listo... el maestro no quiere más fallas -sereno-

Enderbrah: yo sé bien que es lo que quiere el maestro... -sereno, sin quitar la vista a sí movil-

Sujeto: pues... pareciera que no... pues no has hecho lo que te a mandando...

Enderbrah: ¡Hug! Claro que lo he hecho y ha sido mejor que nadie, porque crees que me a tocado estar aquí mandando a todos por parte de él... -sereno, lo mira-

Sujeto: a decir verdad nadie sabe el motivo de que tu estés a cargo -sin verlo-

Enderbrah pensaba atacarlo, pero no podía no sentía aquella fuerza, la fuerza que una vez Steve pudo hacer, pues el motivo lo había visto a los ojos. Cosa que a un ender era imposible ya que terminaban siendo agresivos.

Enderbrah terminó por alejarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaba slime que se encontraba encerrada en una de las celdas.

Enderbrah: colega has algo oportuno, vendrán por ti... pero tampoco será sencillo que salgan...

Con aquellas palabras Enderbrah desapareció, dejando a un slime preocupado, mientras esqueleto encapuchado se encontraba observando todo a su alrededor. Por los pasillos caminaba y podía notar unos cuantos cofres pero cuando los abría podía notar que había armadura, camida, armas y algunas otras cosas.

Sujeto: ¿en donde diablos esta? -sereno, voz baja-

El sujeto se detuvo cuando llegó a la biblioteca en donde noto unos cuantos mod quien veían las librerías como si buscando algo en particular.

Regresando con Steve y Alex, ambos seguían a creeper esta vez iban bien armados, listo para los ataques, por fortuna así fue, ya que al destruir un bloque un sin fin de zombie aparecieron.

Se que era extraño aquello ver muchos zombie en el primer piso pero todos ellos sabían que ambos llegarían, Creeper no podía explotar ya que podía dañar la infraestructura que se encontraba algo ya antigua aunque podía resistir.

Steve peleaba con ayuda de su espada de hierro, aunque a frente había unos cuantos zombies, Alex por su parte sis flechas eran sus armas que a distancia podía hacer daño. Ambos podían hacer un buen equipo.

Alex lanzaba sus flechas ayudando a Steve a que ningún otro zombie lo atacara, mientras que Steve atacaba a los que ya poseía enfrente.

Creeper continuo el camino había tenido problema debido que algunos zombie se empeñaban a atacarlo, cosa que creeper tomó como una fuerza algo difícil. Por fortuna había podido llegar a lo que era el segundo piso que se encontraba debajo, pudo notar a unos cuantos esqueletos con unos zombie.

Steve había visto como creeper había bajado cosa que gritó para que Alex pudiera notarlo.

Steve: ¡Alex ve con Creeper! -atacando a zombie-

Alex: pero... ¿que hay de ti?

Steve: por mi no hay problema ve y ayuda a Creeper... ¡Date prisa!

Alex accedió y se dirigió hacia el siguiente piso, durante su camino daba unos cuantos golpes para poder quitarse de encima o del camino a aquellos zombies. Cosa que había sido toda una facilidad.

Mientras que Alex bajaba apresurada podía escuchar los ruidos esquelético que daban a conocer que había esqueletos en el siguiente piso.

Cuando bajó noto un sin fin de esqueleto eran demasiado a comparación de los que veía diariamente durante la noche.

Uno de aquellos esqueletos se acercó a ella cosa que Alex sólo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Esqueleto: rindente, Nosotros somos más que usted... y ni siquiera el hombre boom podrá ayudarlos

Alex miro al fondo como era llevado hacia lo que era un tercer piso, había sido tomado por Enderbrah. Alex no dijo nada y empeño su espada y dispuso a atacar a unos cuantos pero en cuestión de minutos ellos se estarían atacando de una manera rápida y sencilla.

Alex había podido esquivar algunos ataques, pero había recibido unos cuantos, no pasó mucho cuando al llegar a las siguientes escaleras pudo notar como los esqueletos habían terminado por destruirse solos.

Ella se aproximó a algunas flechas que se encontraban ahí y tomó las que se veían intactas. Para luego notar como Steve bajaba por las escaleras.

Steve: Alex... ¿donde esta Creeper?

Alex: se encuentra abajo, ender se lo llevaba

Steve: bien, hay que continuar...

Con aquellas palabras se apresuraron cosa que había sido una bajada fácil, pudieron notar un pasillo largo con unas habitaciones cada una de ellas había diferentes tipos de mod o lugares.

Steve se había detenido cuando observó a Enderbrah quien en sus manos poseía a José a un lado y en encarcelado se encontraba creeper.

Steve: ¡sueltalos! -molesto-

Enderbrah: ¿porque debería ellos le deben lealtad al maestro -sereno-

Alex: ¿quien rayos es tu maestro?

Enderbrah: ... O.O

Steve: ¡habla ahora!

Enderbrah no hizo nada sólo guardo silencio en absoluto, mientras en donde estaba el sujeto encapuchado se encontraba viendo todo desde un lugar oscuro, podía notar como aquel sujeto observaba con tremenda cautela.

Sujeto: (Con que él es el hijo de Notch, vaya, ahora entiendo porque tanta preocupación... aunque debería de tener otras preocupaciones...)

Mientras que él pensaba Steve y Alex se veían en una revuelta tenían pensando en pelear contra Enderbrah quien se veía más que serio, esta vez Enderbrah no poseía su iPod pues había previsto que Steve pelearia a toda costa contra él. Alex apuntaba con su arco, pero Steve había detenido a que no hiciera una tontería.

Enderbrah: bueno ustedes terminarán más que eliminados... no puedo permitir que ustedes lleguen a vivir -sereno-

Con aquellas palabras lanzó a slime haciendo que Alex atrasada al slime, mientras que Steve corría hacia Enderbrah quien parecía a ver quedado algo confundido, Steve lanzó el primer ataque cosa que miro con sorpresa cuando Enderbrah esquivo de una manera rápida.

Desde atrás Enderbrah lanzó un golpe haciendo que Steve saliera volando hacia uno de los muros del lugar. Alex pudo notar aquella situación para luego mirar a su alrededor. Y poder así obtener a Enderbrah enfrente de él.

Enderbrah parecía tener la ventaja de aquella pelea pues era un sujeto que se transportaba de una manera rápida, pero esta vez había recibido un golpe por parte de Steve quien lo había dejado aturdido. Steve sabía bien que si observaba aquel ser de negro podía endureciendo y no quería hacer aquello no por ahora.

Rápidamente Steve comenzó a atacarlo ambos recibían gol per fuertes, Alex por su parte hacia lo posible por sacar a Creeper y slime de aquel lugar atrapados. Pero algo había hecho que slime se detuviera. Cosa que Creeper entendió a la perfección.

Alex: ¿que haces Creeper? Tenemos que salir de aquí

Creeper: ustedes pueden Seguir adelante, slime y yo nos quedaremos a pelear

Alex: ¿de que hablas?

Creeper sonrió cosa que Alex entendido, un sentimiento de tristeza inundó a la chica rubia para luego darle un grito a Steve. Este se encontraba dispuesto a combatir al Enderman mas que nunca pero escucho a Alex quien se encontraba en la salida, este se acercó a ella para verificar cosas.

Steve: ¿estas bien?

Alex: sí...

Steve: ¿donde esta Creeper?

Alex: ... estas arriba... dirigiéndose a la salida... -mintiendo-

Steve: bien, es hora de irnos

Con aquellas palabras corrieron con rapidez, mientras que creeper pudo notar como ambos sujetos habían subido cosa que había sido una buena forma de despedirse ya que este había comenzado con su autodestructiva.

El sujeto que se encontraba ahí noto aquello y salió de aquel sitio teletransportandose a otro sitio, Enderbrah había aparecido afuera de su antiguo hogar se encontraba hecho una furia por parte de Creeper quien había hecho tal acción por salvar a los seres humanos.

Mientras que en donde se encontraba aquel sujeto de capucha gris, este caminaba tranquilamente hasta que llegó en donde se encontraba una sala en donde vio a sus dos compañeros.

Sujeto: tengo noticias, aunque no buenas para nosotros -sereno-

Sujeto2: ¿a que te refieres?

Sujeto: Luxe, el maestro estaba de acuerdo con ese tal humano... aunque nosotros estamos demasiado atrasados...

Luxe: te refieres al objeto valioso...

Sujeto: si, no pude encontrarlo... me temo que Herobrine lo escondió perfectamente bien -sereno-

Luxe: bien, supongo que irás tu Ray, no podemos detenernos

Ray: no te preocupes no los decepcionare...

Luxe: mientras tú, Aragón... trata de hablar con Herobrine acerca del humano a ver que sacas

Aragón: no habrá ningún problema en eso...

Cada quien se dispuso a caminar a diferentes direcciones, mientras que el sujeto encapuchado de color blanco se encaminaba hacia un portal quien lo llevaría al mundo normal.


	7. Una pérdida

Categoría: Aventura/Tragedia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 7: Una pérdida

/Generando Terreno.../

Steve y Alex se encontraban caminando, Alex poseía su cabeza agachada, pues la respuesta y reacción del chico había sido de una manera fatal.

/Flash Back.../

Habían salido de aquella mina en donde se encontraba aquel calabozo, el lugar había comenzado a colapsar sin saber el motivo, bueno en realidad si, Alex sabía bien el motivo.

Una vez afuera Steve miro a su alrededor para luego hablar.

Steve: ¿donde esta Creeper?

Alex: debe de andar por ahí -nerviosa-

Steve miro a Alex quien parecía triste pero sobre todo se encontraba nerviosa, cosa que hizo recordar aquel derrumbe.

Steve: Alex... la mina colapsó... entonces Creeper... -miro la entrada-

Alex: lo siento Steve, pero el quiso... tratate de detenerlo...

Steve: debiste avisarme en el momento en que te dije de él...

Alex: pero tampoco iba a romper una promesa...

Steve guardó silencio y se dirigió hacia el camino, Alex miro aquello podía sentir aquella aura molesta que cualquier persona posee, no quería decir nada en absoluto.

/Fin de Flash Back.../

Alex dio un suspiro si mirada se encontraba baja y como última cosa continuaba el camino, pero se detuvo cuando pudo notar a Steve quien se quedó de pie.

Alex: ¿porque te detienes? ¿Pasa algo? -confundida-

Steve: nos detenemos porque esta oscureciendo... hare la casa, consigue comida suficiente para el camino

Alex: ... -mira a Steve- esta bien...

Alex se encaminó hacia lo que era el bosque, no se alejaba demasiado ya que sabía bien que tendría que regresar, no podía decir que era sencillo, por fortuna había encontrado unas cuantas vacas, y utilizando sus flechas atacó, Haciendo y obteniendo carne.

Alex se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Steve, el lugar comenzaba a oscurecer y para ella eso le daba mala influencia, durante su camino podía escuchar ruidos pero había tomado porque serían animales, pero fue ahí donde recordó acerca de los monstruos, se ponía atenta a movimientos extraños mientras caminaba hasta que llegó a unas luces, había llegado a casa de Steve quien se encontraba colocando las antorchas.

Alex parecía estar algo preocupada sentido una especie de temor recorrer su cuerpo, aún así sólo guardo silencio, Steve pudo notar aquello y se aproximó para saber si se encontraba bien.

Después de aquello se dispusieron a entrar a la casa de madera en donde estarían un momento relajadas y cuidados.

Mientras en otro sitio, se encontraba aquel sujeto encapuchado, quien se veía serio, mientras que enfrente se encontraba Herobrine, se encontraba sentado en el trono, mientras que se encontraba recargado con su brazo izquierdo.

Aragón como era conocido hizo reverencia para luego comenzar a hablar.

Aragón: maestro... traigo noticias buenas...

Herobrine: bien, dimelas

Aragón: el humano conocida como Steve se encuentra merodeando por ahí buscando esos famosos diamantes...

Herobrine: si, lose, es lo que me ha dicho Enderbrah... -sereno-

Aragón: por fortuna hemos detenido si viajé pues a muerto uno de sus acompañantes, para nosotros era un traidor

Herobrine: te refieres a los Creeper ellos siempre buscan a alguien que los haga sentir bien.

Aragón: supongo que si maestro

Herobrine: pensaba llevarlos al objeto más preciado del mundo... -se levanta-

Aragón: ¿objeto? ¿Que clase de objeto?

Herobrine: algo sumamente poderoso que muy poco pueden entender -sereno-

Aragón parecía molesto ya que no podía obtener más información de aquel extraño objeto, pero tampoco se detendría en ese momento. No pasó mucho cuando Herobrine hablo.

Herobrine: bien, iré a la superficie... yo mismo acabaré con él... -se encamina a la puerta-

Aragón: pero maestro podía ser peligroso

Herobrine: eso no me interesa...

Con aquellas palabras un portazo se escucho, cosa que Aragón sólo pudo notar, Herobrine caminaba por los extensos pasillos de aquel castillo en cuestión de minutos había salido hacia una plataforma que se encontraba flotando en medio de aquella enorme fortaleza.

En la entrada hacia la dirección de aquella mini isla se encontraba esqueletos whiter quien parecían más sereno haciendo su labor como era de esperarse, aquellos seres observaron al ser que se encontraba llegando.

Esqueleto Whiter: Maestro, ¿que busca aquí? -confundido y sorprendido-

Herobrine: iré a la superficie espero y no hayan descuidado el hogar...

Esqueleto Whiter: no se preocupe maestro a Estado siendo protegido por las brujas y algunas tropas arqueros esqueléticos

Herobrine: bien, entonces...

No terminó de decir la palabra pues había cruzado aquel portal, hecho de obsidiana. Cuando salió pudo notar la enorme mansión, a su alrededor había árboles y un pequeño cementerio, cosa normal en aquel lugar.

Camino un poco hasta que llegó a la entrada en donde al ingresar pudo notar a la bruja y algunos esqueletos.

Bruja: Maestro, ¡Bienvenido! -hace reverencia-

Herobrine: no ha cambiado nada aquí -sin prestar atención a las palabras de la bruja-

Bruja: claro maestro, pero si quiere cambiar se puede hacer eso -sonríe nerviosamente-

Herobrine: no importa, así esta bien... ¡oyes tú! -señalando al esqueleto- busca a tu jefe ahora -sereno-

El esqueleto hizo una seña de saludo militar y salió corriendo se puso un casco de hierro y partió hacia la búsqueda de su líder.

Bruja: Maestro, ¿que piensa hacer ahora?

Herobrine: matar al hijo de Notch -sereno-

Bruja: pero... él anda acompañado por una chica...

Herobrine: ¿chica? -confundido-

La bruja creo una esfera de cristal mostrando a ambos chicos quien en donde se encontraba conversando, Alex parecía estar animando a Steve por la pérdida de su fiel amigo Creeper.

Herobrine: Alex... -voz baja-

Bruja: ¿perdon? -confundida-

Herobrine: nada, estaré en mi habitación necesito descanso si llega el líder esquelético que vaya al despecho... -le da la espalda-

Bruja: si maestro...

Con aquellas palabras Herobrine desapareció de la vista de la bruja apareciendo en su habitación. Herobrine se encontraba pensando en la imagen que había visto anteriormente, aunque a final terminó por no importarle.

Regresando con Steve y Alex. Ambos se veían algo más calmados Alex había pasado el rato tratando de tranquilizar a Steve. A final de aquella noche llegó el día que había sido un momento extraordinario para agradecerle a Creeper que ahora se encontraba en un mejor lugar.

Steve: supongo que estará mejor ¿verdad? Ya que el no fue malo

Alex: sí, sabes, me disculpo por no decirte nada anteriormente... ya que se lo había prometido -baja la mirada-

Steve: no importa por ahora tendremos que continuar, recuerda que ahora sólo seremos dos -baja la cabeza-

Alex: sí, comprendo -baja la mirada-

Después de unos minutos se encaminarnos hacia lo que sería el nuevo camino cosa que había hecho un buen cambio. Steve pensaba mucho en su amigo que ahora se encontraba en un sitio mejor, pero... para que este no continuará pensando en aquello pudo notar a dos esqueletos ambos con cascos, ambos se dirigían hacia el mismo destino montados en un caballo.

Steve: Alex, algo no cuadra bien con aquellos esqueletos

Alex miro a los esqueletos que se alejaban cosa que hizo dudar un poco.

Alex: pero no podemos seguirlos, van en caballos -mira a steve-

Steve: si, lo se, Esperemos ver que es lo que traman más adelante...

Alex: sí

Con aquellas palabras continuaron camino quien los había llevado hasta una aldea quien a un lado de ella había como un pequeño cerro.

Alex: este lugar es peligroso para los aldeanos -mira el lugar-

Steve: si, lose, pero ellos siempre hacen esto

Steve camino un poco hacia lo que era una especie de inspección, Alex lo miro cosa que dio un suspiros y lo siguió. Mientras que la situación estaba viviendose ya que Steve se veía serío, pero esta vez Alex terminó por separarse sentía como algo la hacia sentir presión a lado del chico.

La noche llegó y con ellos los chicos buscaron el lugar adecuado, ambos dormían en la misma casa, claro que habitaciones separadas, Alex estaba a la orilla de la cama su mirada se encontraba baja no podía decir que todo había sido sencillo pues últimamente había tenido aquellos sueños extraños. Ella no decía nada para no preocupar a su acompañante pero en su interior tenía miedo.

Steve se encontraba buscando algo de alimento entre su inventario, había podido relajarse después dd lo ocurrido y lo único que podía hacer era perdonar a Alex, ella no tenía la culpa de aquella situación, ni siquiera Creeper, él había hecho su trabajo, ayudar a Steve a salir de aquel problema.

La noche había transcurrido normal, Steve y Alex dormían tranquilamente, bueno a excepción de Alex quien se encontraba moviéndose de una manera brusca.

Hacia gemidos de preocupación... sus sueños se encontraban interrumpidos por algo.

Alex se encontraba de pie en medio de una extensa pradera No entendía el motivo por la cual había llegado a aquel sitio, sólo quedó ahí de pie, observó con detenimiento para notar a un sujeto a unos metros de ella, le daba la espalda cosa que hizo confundir a la joven rubia.

Alex: ... ¿quien es usted...? -confundida-

Al no obtener respuesta, ella sólo se aproximó quería saber el motivo verdadero de aquel sujeto. Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos, el cielo que se encontraba ya oscureciendo comenzó a notarse unos zombies, Alex miro a aquello con temor pero en cuestión de minutos noto como aquellos seres se quedaban de pie.

Una pulsada enorme sintió en el hombro derecho se pudo notar una flecha que habían sido disparada desde atrás por unos arqueros esquelético.

Alex cayó arrodillada mientras que con su mano izquierda hacia lo posible por intentar quitarse aquella flecha. Pero había sido imposible, ella alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia aquel sujeto quien continuaba dándole la espalda, pudo notar un objeto en la parte superior de la cabeza de aquel sujeto aquel objeto tenía una figura de una cruz, pero esta poseía una especie de punto amarillo en el medio de cuatros picos.

Ella quería hablar pero no pudo cuando sintió otra flecha haciendo que esta reaccionará y pudiera despertar de sobresalto había causado un pequeño grito alarmando a Steve Quien rápidamente entró a la habitación.

Steve: ¡Alex! ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque gritas? -confundido y preocupado-

Alex: yo... lo siento Steve... es que tuve una pesadilla... pero ya pasó -emboza una sonrisa fingida-

Steve: ¿segura? -dudando-

Alex: claro, ve a descansar y perdón por despertarte -sonríe y lo saca-

Steve se encontraba en el pasillo había quedado confundido por lo que había visto en la chica rubia, pero no quiso seguir preguntando pensaba que so hacia aquello terminaría por hacer enfadar a la rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, supongo que a muchos se aburren porque no tienen el fic completo, pues supongo que si podrán tenerlo más seguido.

Dentro de poco volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo obvio que también los fines de semana. Y entre semana también.

Ya que orita traigo una mega idea, que creo que esta fic. Estará muy extenso.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Star Nether Pt1

Categoría: Aventura / Suspenso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 8: La estrella del inframundo. Pt.-1

(Star Nether)

/Generando Terreno.../

Steve había quedado más que confundido por lo de anoche, debido a lo de Alex, pero no dijo más otro día y sólo continuaron el camino, Steve poseía aquel mapa en donde daba la dirección indicada para encontrar aquellos diamantes, que por fortuna habían llegado el lugar correcto, pudieron darse cuenta como había una especie de mina, habían ingresado norma con toda tranquilidad, miraron los cofres que habían herramientas de excavación. Seguido de mesas de trabajo algunos cofres poseían lingotes de hierro y oro, otros de carbón, libros, inclusive de lapizazul.

Alex había detenido para tomar un libro quien por alguna forma se encontraba ahí sin nada más que hacer. Comenzó a leer dicho libro con tremenda atención, pudo saber que en la mina había diamantes sólo que había algo más.

Alex: ¡Steve...! estamos en pa,mina correcta...-sonríe-

Steve: claro que lo estamos... pero no se si haya diamantes... -mira a su alrededor-

Alex: es aquí, sólo que tenemos que buscar hasta el fondo... hay que hacer antorchas...

Steve miro confundido a Alex pero aún así ayudó a la rubia a hacer antorchas y encaminarse hacia el destino quien eran los diamantes.

Steve: ¿segura que estas en lo correcto? -confundido-

Alex: ¡claro! -mirando el libro- ¿acaso desconfias de mi?

Steve: no, solo... ah.. olvidalo guíame entonces

Alex sonrió y se colocó adelante, observaba el libro mientras observaba el camino pudiendo así deducir por donde debían caminar. Su camino los había llevado por cientos de lugar distintos a principio pensaron que habían terminado perdidos... bueno eso lo pensó Steve, mientras que Alex seguía observando él libro.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, Alex hablo ya que había sido detenida por Steve, Alex quito la mirada del libro para notar como enfrente de ella había un río de lava ardiente.

Steve: un paso más y mueres -mira a Alex-

Alex: jeje si... ñ_ñ!

Steve: por lo menos te detuve, pero dime en donde esta esos diamantes...

Alex observó el libro para luego alzar la mirada, pudo notar una especie de hueco en donde se encontraba completamente oscuro.

Alex: cruzamos el río y llegamos al tesoro -sonríe-

Steve: ¿cruzar? Mmmmm...

Steve comenzó a deducir buscando que tipo de bloque sería resistente.

Steve: un bloque que sea resistente...

Alex: obsidiana...,

Steve: no creo saber... ¿obsidiana? Mmm... parece buena idea

Alex: ¿verdad que si? -sonríe-

Steve sonrió para luego notar aquella mina busco con la mirada una especie de fuente de agua, había recordado que hace unos cuantos metros había visto una mini fuente, esto le sería de utilidad para cubrir un poco aquel río de lava, y así ellos pudieran cruzar sin ninguna dificultad.

Ambos caminaron por un buen tramo hasta que comenzaron a escuchar una serie de ruidos haciendo que ambos compensarán a preocuparse ya que aquellos ruidos eran provenientes de esqueletos quien se encontraba seguido de zombie y ender quien iba adelante de ambos.

Zombie: esto es sencillo Enderbrah no entiendo porque solicitas a ambos -con tono de burla-

Esqueleto: zombie porque no te callas... no queremos que Enderbrah se enoje

Enderbrah: por cierto... me enteré de que el maestro pidió tu ausencia puedo saber el motivo -sereno, sin verlo-

Esqueleto: bueno estuvimos hablando del humano, él piensa acabar con él a toda costa...

Enderbrah: bien, supongo que será un buen movimiento...

Zombie: genial, aquí es un excelente lugar tenemos,rutas de evacuación seguras -sonríe-

Enderbrah: debería golpearte pero soy alguien cool -ve su iPod- ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta que el maestro venga por él... entendido

Ambos hicieron un saludo militar dando a entender que habían entendido aquel problema que habían salido.

Mientras Steve y Alex escuchaban aquello pudieron divisar que el camino en donde iban los tres monstruos había bloques de diamantes, cosa que para ellos se les había hecho imposible. Los tres mod desaparecieron a lo lejos haciendo, para Steve y Alex esto había sido más que una ventaja, comenzaron a picar para así obtener aquellos diamantes.

Después de un dato y de conseguí los diamantes suficientes les había quedado por hacer en mirar hacia donde se encontraban o en donde se habían ido los mod.

Continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a una especie de guarida secreta, a su alrededor se encontraba la famosa tierra del nether haciendo que un aire helado se sintiera, Steve noto aquello y en el centro había un enorme castillo estaba siendo rodeado por un río de lava, sólo había un puente y ese estaba siendo cuidado por zombie. A lo lejos había arqueros que caminaban con una tranquilidad.

Alex: supongo que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados ¿no?

Steve: lo mismo pienso de ti...

Con aquellas palabras se ambos se encaminaron hacia aquella mansión ya que Castillo no era, poseía aquel aspecto pero no era. Se detuvieron en un pequeño cerro de tierra que quedaba por ahí, se habían percatado de que había zombie en la zona, haciendo un que hubiera algo de peligro.

Alex: ¿alguna idea? -mira a steve-

Steve: ...

Steve sacó dos cabeza de zombie quien se había colocado una a Alex y la otra se lo había puesto él. El tiempo pasaba rápido y sabían bien que le situación no sería nada agradable, cosa que comenzarían a hacer una simple cosa.

Se encaminaron con la máscara de zombie en su cabeza, pasaron por el puente de una manera normal, su camino los había guiado hasta llegar el interior podían nota la infraestructura de aquella mansión, pero algo hizo que cambiarán de opinión, el único brillo que había era las leves antorchas de redstone pero en el segundo piso una luz podía notarse, los jóvenes la notaron desde la base de las escaleras, subieron tranquilos sin levantar sospecha ya que había esqueletos en el lugar.

Cuando se encontraron en la entrada de un mini salón pudieron notar que se encontraba Enderbrah seguido de esqueleto y zombie quien aún poseían una conversación con el Ender.

Alex: ¿que crees que estén hablando? -confundido-

Steve: no lose, sólo espero y no sea cosas malas... -sereno-

Los minutos pasaron Enderbrah se alejó comos siempre observando su iPod, ambos mod quedaron conversando para luego retirarse. Mientras que Steve y Alex se aproximaban a aquel objeto quien se encontraba en el centro de un pequeño vidrio.

Alex: vaya es preciosa -mirando el objeto-

Steve: que rayos es eso...

Alex: ¿no sabes que es?

Steve: no, nunca la he visto ¿y tu?

Alex: tampoco...

Ambos observaron aquel objeto para luego acercarse a dicho objeto, aquel artefacto poseía una especie de aura, pero sé fue desapareciendo,ya que en cuestión de minutos Steve lo tomó.

Alex: ¿que piensas hacer? -confundida-

Steve: buscar información... -mirando el artefacto-

Alex: bien... supongo que esta bien, ahora hay que salir...

Steve accedió para luego caminar con tranquilidad para no levantar ninguna sospecha, ya una vez que se encontraban en la entrada del túnel comenzó a escuchar a los zombies que comenzaban a movilizarse, cosa que ellos se "unieron" sólo que ambos iban más adelante, en,cuestión de minutos ss perdieron entre los túneles para así poder salir de aquel sitio sin ser perseguidos por zombies.

Esto le había tomado alrededor de 1 hora en salir de aquel laberinto subterráneo, los jóvenes se quitaron la cabeza de zombie y emprendieron el camino hacia un lugar seguro.

Habían continuado el camino hasta que se detuvieron en un río lejos de aquella mina, entre los dos comenzaron con la construcción de una cabaña pequeña y acogedora, mientras que ellos hacían eso...

En otro lado en aquella mina ss encontraba esqueleto nervioso, asustado sentía como los mil sentidos se habían ido apagando debido a la situación.

Esqueleto: estamos perdidos zombie... -nervioso-

Zombie: ¿de que hablas? -confundido-

Esqueleto: si Enderbrah se entrenará nos irá más a nosotros que no entiendes -preocupado-

Zombie: ¿porque?

Esqueleto estuvo a punto de bofetear a zombie pero escucho algo que lo hizo detener, había quedado congelado en aquella situación, haciendo que no quisiera voltear.

Enderbrah había aparecido ahí con ellos se veía serio con una mirada fría que podía matar a cualquiera.

Enderbrah: ya me he enterado...

Con aquellas palabras esqueleto se paralizó que sólo pudo decir: !hug!

Mientras tanto Steve y Alex se encontraban ya en el interior, buscaban en los libros algo relacionado con aquel artefacto pero no había nada.

Alex: Steve, creo que no hay nada en los libros de crafteo... tendremos que ver los libros de los pueblos

Steve: supongo que tienes razón...

Alex: Anímate Steve, encontraremos la información de esa cosa -sonrie-

Steve: si, Esperemos y eso pase -sonríe un poco-

Esa misma noche sólo se dispusieron a descansar, otro día se dirigían nuevamente al pueblo para saber la verdad de aquel artefacto.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la cabaña se encontraba cierta persona escondido entre los árboles, observando con detenimiento la situación. Claro que muchos lo conocen era Herobrine que poseía un buen rato observando a ambos.

Herobrine: con que Steve es el hijo de Notch... -sonríe- tendré que divertirme un poco jajaja

Con aquellas palabras el sólo desapareció de aquel lugar, zombies, esqueletos y algunos Creeper hacían de la suyas para buscar aquel artefacto, pero había cierta persona o cierto sujeto que se encontraba observando todo, había pensando que aquello habían sido ina absurda forma de búsqueda ya que le sería imposible moverse con toda seguridad.


	9. Star Nether Pt2

Categoría: aventura/suspenso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 9: La estrella del inframundo. Pt.-2

(Star Nether)

/Generando Terreno.../

Steve y Alex habían regresado a la villa los días anteriores, cosa que había sido un buen movimiento porque después de una larga caminata decidieron descansar y después de minutos irse a la biblioteca.

Habían comenzado a investigar cada libro de aquella librería, pero no había obtenido nada relacionado con aquel artefacto, haciendo que los jóvenes terminarán más que aburridos.

Alex: supongo que no pensarás en rendirse -lo mira-

Steve: se bien que esto no es bueno Alex...

Alex: entiendo eso, pero también es bueno ir a descansar, hemos pasado aquí todo el día...

Steve: ... -observa por la ventana- supongo que tienes razón, ya es tarde...

Alex: más bien dicho noche...

Steve miro un poco a Alex para luego notar aquel objeto, no pasó mucho tiempo para luego hablar.

Steve: Alex. Mejor ve a descansar, yo orita te alcanzó -sonríe un poco-

Alex: ... -dudando- bien, te veré haya cuidate...

Con aquellas palabras se retiró dejando a Steve, cosa que el continuo buscando, su búsqueda dd libros lo llevo has ya encontrar un libro algo viejo pero gastado de la pasta.

Steve miro con cuidado aquel libro para luego llevarlo a la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás libros. Este abrió el libro y comenzó a leer un poco, aquel libro hablaba de una variedad de cosas, pero lo que llamó su atención fue, aquella figura, si, la misma figura que poseía en sus manos se encontraba ahí, plasmada en la hoja del libro.

El nombre inicial que poseía aquella imagen se encontraba debajo en letras algo pequeñas.

"Star Nether"

Steve miro con detenimiento para luego hacerlo con el que poseía en sus manos, pudo dar a conocer que eran idénticas, cosa que hizo un asombro, aún así el joven humano guardo la calma y comenzó a leer.

La lectura lo había llevado mucho más tiempo y había terminado alrededor de las 3 am, cuando salió guardo el objeto en su mochila y salió, los caminos se encontraban algo oscuras, no se podía apreciar muy bien quien podía andar por ahí pero los golem hacían un buen trabajo al cuidar a aquellos aldeanos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Steve se detuvo, su camino se había detenido ya que había sentido como alguien se encontraba observando sus movimientos, como alguien se encontraba detrás de él.

Steve se volteó para notar a un sujeto, cabellera algo castaña, mientras que sus ojos estaban en blanco, Steve tomó por sorpresa aquel sujeto seguía dd pie.

Steve: ¿quien eres tu? -sereno-

El sujeto no había contestado, Herobrine continuaba observado aquel sujeto, quien por algún motivo quería tanto destruirlo.

Herobrine: me sorprende que aún no me conozcas hijo de Notch -sonríe de lado-

Steve: ¿de que hablas?

Herobrine: jajaja, eso será lo de menos por ahora, esta noche quiero enfrentarme a ti... -saca su espada-

Steve miro a Herobrine había sacado una espada de diamantes, haciendo que el joven quedar algo confundido y a la vez preocupado.

En un dos por tres tenía enfrente a Herobrine, sólo que ambos habían chocado sus espadas de diamantes, Steve había bajado una rodilla la fuerza que poseía aquel sujeto era muy superior a él.

Steve había hecho un movimiento rápido pudiéndose quitar de encima aquel ser, rápidamente Steve se aproximó a él para así poder golpearlo, cosa que Herobrine no se dejaría y había lanzado unos cuantos ataques utilizando una esferas eléctricas.

Steve miro con tremenda sorprenda, el ataque de aquel sujeto había sido demasiado, que había lanzado hacia uno de los edificios.

Alex se encontraba en su habitación, pero algo había hecho que se despertará, era aquel estruendo cosa que hizo que diera un salto, se aproximó a la ventana para notar unos cuantas luces. Alex pensó lo peor y tomó su arco y flechas, seguido de una espada de diamantes. Salió rápido de la casa pudo notar a unos cuantos zombies cosa que pudo destruir con facilidad, se aproximó lo suficiente pudo notar aquel sujeto.

Alex miro como aquel sujeto tenía un pie en el pecho de Steve, mientras en sus manos poseía una espada de diamantes. Alex no pensó dos veces y apuntó con su arco en dirección hacia aquel ser lanzó unos cuantos para así pudiera quitarse de encima aquel ser.

Herobrine sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda, Steve pudo notar a Alex que se encontraba e escondida. Steve se levantó mientras que Herobrine continuaba peleando por quitarse aquella flecha, había sido imposible.

No pasó mucho cuando pudo quitarse la flecha, lanzó unas cuantas esferas, pudiendo darle a Steve dejándolo noqueado, Herobrine miro una flecha quien tomaba dirección hacia donde estaba él, pudo esquivarlo con facilidad y desapareció de ahí rápidamente.

Alex miro aquello pensó que había acabado con él, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Steve, pero fue detenida por él... Herobrine se encontraba enfrente de ella. Alex sacó su espada como diciendo que atacaria.

Herobrine la observó, había quedado petrificado no podía crear palabra en absoluto sólo ahí mirarla, un ardor comenzó a sentir, eran las heridas que la flecha había provocado, aún que su poder de regeneración había sido lento no tuvo otra elección más que irse, una vez que desapareció Alex se aproximó a Steve quien se encontraba algo herido.

El amanecer estaba llegando y con ellos se tenía que partir pero la situación de Steve los había llevado a quedarse un buen rato.

Alex: ¿ya te encuentras un poco mejor? -mira a Steve-

Steve: si, gracias por eso Alex sí no hubieras llegado ya estuviera muerto

Alex: no hay de que, sólo que... ¿quien era ese tipo?,

Steve: no lose, dijo que yo debía de saber quien era él...

Alex: es extraño...

Ambos se habían quedado un buen rato habían ido a una herrería para mejorar su armadura, mientras que descansaban y almacenaban alimento necesario.

Durante su camino por el mercado Steve comenzó a hablar el tema del artefacto, cosa que hizo a Alex una tremenda seriedad.

Alex: ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

Steve: claro, su nombre es Estrella del Inframundo, este objeto da una tremendo poder aquí lo use, pero hay otra cosa, también sirve como guía crea extensos portales...

Alex: esto es imposible... pienso que es eso lo que tanto cuidan

Steve y Alex sólo pensaron un poco ahora sabían bien para que funcionaba dicho objeto (no se para que funcione la estrella de inframundo, yo sólo le puse como un objeto de poder, no piensen más allá).

Mientras que en donde estaba Herobrine, se encontraba en aquella casa, su estado estaba algo débil pero era suficiente como para que se curara por si sólo, la bruja había aparecido con una posición quería darle dijo objeto a Herobrine pero este no aceptaba aquella bebida, no por ahora.

Bruja: Maestro, ¿que fue lo que paso? -confundida-

Herobrine: ese humano, es más resistente... por cierto como consiguió los diamantes -mira a la bruja-

Bruja: no lose, señor...

Herobrine: ... grrr... busca a Enderbrah... quiero hablar con él -en tono de molestia-

La bruja accedió y salió rápidamente, mientras que Herobrine se encontraba de pie observando la chimenea.

Herobrine: ¿que no piensas aparecer Notch? -molestó, golpea levemente la pared de roca-

Mientras esto sucedia, Steve y Alex seguían su largo camino ahora sólo caminaban sin ningún objetivo claro. Querían seguir descubriendo el mundo, su camino los había llevado hasta un inmenso barranco.

Alex: vaya si que es alto...

Steve: si, pero abajo parece un manantial

Alex: ¿nos lanzamos? -sonríe-

Steve: estas loca, podríamos morir...

Alex: ¡hay por Dios! No seas aguafiestas

Steve: por favor Alex, Mejor hay que tomar otro camino

Alex miro los ojos de Steve para luego sonrojarse, Steve se encaminó por toda la orilla cosa que Alex lo siguió su camino había sido tan duradero ya que habían llegado a la base esa misma tarde.

Alex: hay que hacer un refugio

Steve: no, estaremos seguros aquí

Alex: ¿pero que dices? -confundida-

Steve: no se como describir esto, pero se que aquí estaremos seguros

Alex miro a Steve, sonrió un poco y siguió sus palabras, encendieron unas cuantas antorchas para que no estuviera tan oscuro aquel lugar, mientras que Alex acomodada unas leñas para el fuego que habían hecho y así poder descansar.

Lejos de ahí a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una persona o a menos eso parecía, observaba con tremenda tranquilidad, aquellos ojos negros que podían penetrar a cualquier mod, observaba a los jóvenes mientras él seguía de pie.

* * *

Hola.

Espero y les esté gustando el fic, admito que no tengo comentario pero si una visita grande, así que mil gracias por leer, también quiero que sepa que esta historia será larga, así que se me aburriran muy rápido eso lo sé, pero siempre terminó las historias.

Bueno gracias por leer. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Nos Persiguen

Categoría: Aventura / Drama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 10: Nos Persiguen

/Generando Terreno.../

En la mansión de Herobrine se encontraba Enderbrah quien había llegado después de aquel mensaje.

Enderbrah: ¿de que quería hablar maestro?

Herobrine: quiero que descubras a donde se dirigen esos humanos -sereno-

Enderbrah: bien...

Herobrine: otra cosa más, ¿como va la seguridad? -sin verlo-

Enderbrah: bueno... -se pone nervioso-

Herobrine: ya que debe de estar muy seguro porque si no... mataré a todos ustedes

Enderbrah: no se preocupe señor, estamos haciendo lo mejor

Enderbrah había quedado algo nervioso y sólo desapareció, mientras eso pasaba Herobrine se encontraba de pie, las heridas comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente.

Enderbrah se encontraba ya algo lejos, pudo encontrar a esqueleto y zombie quien caminaban buscando una pista relacionada de aquel objeto.

Enderbrah: ya tienen una pista -siguiendo a ambos mod-

Esqueleto: aún no tenemos nada, el sol está a punto de salir...

Enderbrah: deberían buscar en territorio de los bosques y colocarse un casco -sereno-

Zombie: ¿tú que harás?-mirando a Enderbrah-

Enderbrah: yo buscaré a los humanos, tengo que observarlos -desaparece-

Esqueleto: esto es demasiado extraño

Zombie: yo no quiero buscar

Esqueleto: lo siento pero lo haremos -empujando a zombie-

Zombie: no, no quiero, quiero ir a la fiesta

Esqueleto: ahora no zombie

Esqueleto y zombie se veían cansado habían caminado alrededor de 2 horas por todo un bosque, buscando algún indicio de aquel artefacto conocido como Estrella del Inframundo (Star Nether). Ambos había decidió descansar y para el colmo zombie pensaba en quitarse aquel casco de la cabeza de no a ver sido por esqueleto zombie había terminado quemado.

Esqueleto: rayos tenemos que encontrar la Star Nether, si el maestro se entera nos matará a ambos...

Zombie: entonces... ¿no habrá fiesta?

Esqueleto: no zombie, no habrá fiesta

Zombie: ¡NOOOOOOO! -grito desgarrador-

Esqueleto: ¡Zombie! ¿que pasa? -confundido y preocupado-

Zombie: quiero fiesta

Esqueleto golpeó su rostro con su huesuda mano, cosa que zombie no entendió, minutos después llegó una araña quien se veía sería y con un recado.

Araña: esqueleto, zombie, he venido a darle esta información sumamente importante

Esqueleto: entonces dilo...

Araña: a unos cuantos kilómetros va los humano para que se aproximen para que os ataquen...

Esqueleto: lo siento pero no, estamos haciendo nuestra misión Enderbrah los esta vigilando

Araña: oh... entiendo suerte en su misión... -se va-

Esqueleto miro confundido para luego continuar su camino, zombie iba atrás del esqueleto mientras que el huesudo pensaba demasiado en que si se entera su maestro todo lo que había visto y vivido se iría por un caño.

Enderbrah caminaba tranquilamente observaba su iPod mientras tomaba fotos a los jóvenes quien tenían la caminata a lo lejos. Una de aquellas fotos pudo detectar que Steve lo miraba cosa que en su dentro sintió una especie de molestia.

Enderbrah alzó la mirada y se percató que continuaban caminando, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Steve volteó se quedó observando a Ender, cosa que él sintió molestia quien comenzaba a crecer. Y en un, dos por tres apareció enfrente de ambos jóvenes, los jóvenes miraron algo sorpresivo y Alex bajo la,mirada mientras sacaba una espada y Steve hacia lo mismo mientras tenía su mirada a Enderbrah.

Cosa que Enderbrah sentía más rabia terminó por abrir la boca en sintonía de ataque, Steve estaba a punto de atacarlo hasta que unas gotitas hicieron su aparición, haciendo que Enderbrah terminará huyendo de aquel sitio dirigiéndose debajo de un árbol.

Enderbrah: jodida lluvia... -renegando-

Enderbrah miro desde debajo de un árbol, como los jóvenes seguían su paso por la lluvia quien era muy poca pero peligrosa para el Ender.

Enderbrah: ¡AAAH! malditos humanos, como no se mueren con el agua... -molesto-

Enderbrah miro que ambos chicos ya iban lejos, cosa que miro a su alrededor u miro un árbol, terminó por teletransportandose hacia el siguiente, y así sucesivamente, observaba como los jóvenes continuaban caminando hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar, ahí comenzaron a crear la caza entre ellos había sido un casa pequeña para estar caliente de aquella noche fría y lluviosa.

Enderbrah se encontraba lejos mirando como aquellos tenían un lugar seco y caliente y él ahí de pie debajo de un árbol mientras en su rostro mostraba molestia.

Enderbrah: malditos hijos de ... -molesto- como no se atreven en no invitarme, esto lo pondré en mi muro de Facebook... -tecleando su ipod-

Enderbrah parecía molesto claro, era porque recordaba la mirada de Steve cosa que hacia enfadar.

Mientras tanto con esqueleto y zombie, ellos seguían su camino, esqueleto parecía más que preocupado por la situación que se estaba llevando y al no escuchar una palabras de apoyo de su amigo zombie optó por voltearse y ver como zombie se encontraba viendo un iPod, mientras reía como un tonto.

Esqueleto: ¿de donde has sacado eso? -confundido-

Zombie: le compre a un ender me costó 5 diamantes -sonrie-

Esqueleto: ¿como es posible? Los ender no sueltan su iPod ni por todo el diamantes que le den

Zombie: pues supongo que si lo suelta...

Esqueleto: y... ¿que es lo que vez? -confundido y poniéndose a lado del zombie-

Comenzaron a ver Facebook, cuando se percataron del Estado de Enderbrah.

"Los humanos son unos hijos de p**a hace un hogar y no te invitan, deberíamos matarlos esos malditos...

Pd: esto y hecho una furia de madres."

Con aquello daba a entender que habían visto a los ojos de Enderbrah que por ese motivo se comportaba así.

Esqueleto: vaya, Enderbrah esta muy molesto para que escriba en su estado

Zombie: Enderbrah molesto

Mientras ellos seguían viendo el Facebook, una bruja había hecho su aparición haciendo que los mod dieran un grito de susto.

Esqueleto: condenada bruja...

Bruja: más respeto huesudo que puedo acabar contigo con una sola pócima -molesta-

Zombie: ¿tú que haces aqui? -confundido-

Bruja: vengo desde la mansión a verificar que el objeto este a salvo

Ambos miraron asustado, sabían bien que ya seria su últimos días de vida, no saben que hacer o que decir. Esqueleto se encontraba presionado por la situación, hasta que zombie hablo.

Zombie: no podemos puedes ser que cambies de bando

Bruja: ¿pero que...?

Zombie: Bruja puede ser mala

Esqueleto: zombie... callate

Bruja: deberías mantener a tu zombie lejos de estas conversaciones

Esqueleto: lo siento, pero andábamos buscando un nuevo lugar, la guarida esta bien protegida, no creo que usted pueda pasar...

Bruja: Mmm..

La bruja dudo un poco para luego acceder, comenzó a caminar junto con ellos intentando así poder saber lo que ocurría en la mansión.

Mientras tanto Enderbrah seguía molesto la lluvia había acabado y se dirigía hacia la casa, hasta que se detuvo cuando vio salir a Steve y Alex, ambo poseían una caña y veían a su alrededor.

Enderbrah: ahora que harán los hijos de ... -molesto-

Habían encontrado un río, extenso y parecían profundas, habían comenzado a pescar por un buen rato para así poder obtener comida.

Enderbrah se apresurada a atacar hasta que de la nada vio como Alex sacaba un pescado y daba brincos de felicidad, Enderbrah por su parte quedó impresionado ya que había sacado un pez del agua cosa imposible.

Enderbrah: esto sí que es extraño, no entiendo por que el maestro quiere acabar con ellos -voz baja-

Mientras en donde se encontraban esqueleto y zombie quien habían quedado debajo de un árbol.

Zombie: se acabo el es casco... ¡Me quedaré aquí para siempre! -comienza a llorar-

Esqueleto: ¡Callate Zombie! No nos quedaremos, sólo nos falta unos cascos...

Zombie: la bruja que consiga uno

Esqueleto: cierto... ¡oyes bruja!

La bruja se encontraba sentada mientras los rayos de sol daban en todo el cuerpo.

Bruja: si, ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes? -sin verlos-

Esqueleto: consigue dos cascos por favor

Bruja: Mmm... supongo que si pero necesitaré algo a cambio

Esqueleto: ¿que?

Bruja: pólvora -sonrie-

Esqueleto: bien, bien pero date prisa vale...

Bruja: ok...

La bruja desapareció, mientras que ambos mod quedaron viéndose unos a otro de una manera sorprendida y confundida.

Zombie: bruja da miedo

Esqueleto: si y mucho

Mientras que ellos esperaban y Enderbrah se le había bajado el mal humor, continuo observando a los jóvenes quien terminaron dejando la casa vacía y continuar por todo el lugar.

Habían llegado a una selva, en donde los árboles eran extremadamente altos, haciendo un pequeño problema a decir verdad, empezaron a construir una pequeña casa encima de un árbol largo, había sido perfecto para quedarse un buen rato.

Enderbrah se había tenido mientras observaba a ambos jóvenes, mientras que lejos de ahí se encontraba otro ser quien se encontraba tranquilo, observando con detenimiento a los jóvenes.


	11. Búsqueda

Categoría: Aventura / Tragedia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 11: Búsqueda

/Generando Terreno.../

Lejos, sumamente lejos de ahí se encontraba Ray aquel ser esquelético encapuchado de color rojo, buscaba la forma de poder conseguir aquel objeto, a pesar de a ver perdido la pista, los mod se movían de una manera discreta, cosa que hacia difícil cualquier movimiento.

Ray: condenado esqueleto... no sirve para cuidar un objeto preciado -sereno-

Ray se encaminó hacia un punto eficiente donde podía notar la situación se sentía sumamente enfadado hasta que terminó por detenerse, ya que había notado a los humanos.

Ray: interesante...

Mientras observaba desde lejos, pudo notar a Enderbrah quien seguía a ambos jóvenes.

Ray: imbécil... -sereno-

Con aquellas palabras Ray salió de ahí encaminandose hacia un lugar en búsqueda de aquel artefacto.

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos había notado algo muy extraño, tuvo que ocultarse para poder observar a una bruja seguido de alguien más, él sabía perfectamente bien quien era la siguiente persona, era Herobrine quien por algún motivo se dirigía de igual manera hacia donde se encontraban Enderbrah.

Ray se acercó lo suficiente y así poder escuchar las palabras de aquella conversación.

Herobrine: necesito que todos estén presentes sobre todo los líderes de cada mod -sereno-

Bruja: ¿piensa verlos en su hogar?

Herobrine: así es... no pienso tener problemas en absoluto -molesto-

Bruja: ¿usted que hará en estos momentos? -confundida-

Herobrine: necesito alimentarme de almas y que más que haciéndolos con los aldeanos ... y algunos sobrevivientes

Bruja: bien, tenga cuidado maestro...

Herobrine: por cierto... intenten llevar a Steve y Alex a la mansión ahí me enfrentare a ambos -desaparece-

Ray había escuchado lo suficiente así que no quedó más que ir a investigar a la mansión, mientras que Herobrine se encontraba fuera podía ser un movimiento a su favor.

Ray: es hay donde buscaré primero ja ja -desaparece-

Había aparecido en la mansión, los mod esquelético observaron al sujeto apuntaron con sus flechas dando a entender que podrían atacar al sujeto.

Ray: genial -en susurro, con molestia-

Ray comenzó a lanzar unas calaveras de wither cosa que los esqueletos no lo habían visto venir había acabado con aquellos mod de una manera grandiosa sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Una vez que ingresó tuvo cuidado de no ser ubicado y así comenzar a buscar entre las habitaciones algo que lo llevará a su objeto.

Después de un buen rato no había tenido suerte alguno, una vez molesto, término por desaparecer rápidamente, para luego dirigirse en donde anteriormente, había salido y así dirigirse al Nether.

Una vez que llegó Aragón y Luxe miraron con tremenda sorpresa, pero Ray parecía algo serio.

Aragón: ¿pudiste encontrarlo?

Ray: por desgracia no, Herobrine a escondido muy bien ese objeto -molesto-

Luxe: tenemos que buscarlo bien, recuerden que nuestro maestro no aceptará ningún fallo

Ray: lo sé, pero hay que seguir esperando, Herobrine piensa enfrentarse con esos humanos

Aragón: acabará con ellos fácilmente

Mientras ellos continuaban hablando, en el mundo real, Steve caminaba Alex iba a dos pasos atrás del joven, se podía notar algo cansada, su camino había sido dura, pues no se habían tenido para nada.

El atardecer se encontraba cerca haciendo que el joven se detuviera y Alex chocara.

Alex: ¿por que te detienes? -confundida-

Alex se disponía a observar hacia delante pero Steve le había tapado los ojos.

Steve: es Enderbrah ya tiene rato siguiendonos

Alex: ¿que será lo que quera?

Steve: no lose, pero no me quedaré averiguar...

Con aquellas palabras Steve y Alex trataban de rodear a Enderbrah quien este mod poseía su mirada a su iPod, guardó su iPod de una manera repentina y desaparecio, Steve y Alex sólo miraron aliviados pero no era de todos cierto, pues había notado nuevamente a Enderbrah esta vez con un bloque de tierra.

Steve observó a Enderbrah quien el mismo había quedado observando al humano. La rabia aumento en el Ender al sentir aquella mirada para luego comenzar a atacarlo, Alex miro aquello sacó su espada para atacarlo, mientras que Steve esquivaba a Ender de aquellos ataques.

Los ataques de Alex habían sido suficientes para alejar al ender, mientras que Steve se aproximaba a Alex quien tenía la espada abajo.

Steve: ¿estas bien?

Alex: que no yo debería decirte eso

Steve: cierto, pero hay que seguir

Alex accedió y comenzaron caminar, pero Ender seguía apareciendo como era de costumbre, los chicos terminaron por caer por una especie de mina, miraron a su alrededor pro no habían encontrado nada. Sólo un pasillo, los ojos púrpuras del ender se podían apreciar en la oscuridad, haciendo que los jóvenes comenzarán a correr, no podían enfrentar a Ender debido que el lugar se encontraba a oscuras.

Alex había notado al fondo una pequeña luz, sonrió al darse cuenta de la luz y se apresuró rápidamente hacia ella.

Steve noto a Alex quien había adelantado haciendo que el joven la siguiera, su camino hacia sido placentero y seguro, ya que cuando salieron el Ender desapareció. Enfrente de ellos una enorme casa hecha de diferentes tipos de materiales.

Steve: wow esto es...

Alex: sorprendente -mirando el lugar-

Ambos se aproximaron a la puerta en donde tocarian, pero se percataron de Enderbrah quien ss estaba aproximándose por medio de su teletransportacion. Los chicos no habían no tenían elección más que ingresar a la casa.

Habían ingresado a aquella casa, miraron todo el lugar, era enorme, muy buena decoración, algo lúgubre pero sobre todo hermoso.

Alex: vaya esta casa sería perfecta -mirando todo-

Steve: si, pero no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que continuar viajando, descubrir más cosas -mira a alex-

Alex: está bien, pero hay que descansar aquí, Enderbrah debe de andar por ahí y no creo que el pueda entrar

Steve: bien, busquemos a los dueños a ver que podemos obtener...

Con aquellas palabras comenzaron a caminar su largo camino por toda la mansión había sido larga ya que no habían encontrado nada en absoluto.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo cuando Alex y Steve tuvieron que buscar una habitación, en donde pudieran dormir tranquilos de cualquier ruido, otro día en la mañana se irían sin molestar a nadie, por fortunas las habitaciones tenían una cama muy cómoda haciendo un descanso favorable.

Durante aquel sueño que ambos chicos tenían Herobrine apareció, sólo que este se encontraba en la habitación de la chica, quien se veía hermosa durmiendo.

Herobrine: has vuelto a casa... querida...

Herobrine terminó por desaparecer para luego notar al chico que se encontraba en la habitación de a lado, quien lo veía con molestia alguno.

Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero decidió esperar, no era un cobarde al acabar con él, sólo esperaba el momento que ya faltaba poco para comenzar la verdadera guerra.

Rápidamente la noche pasó, y para los jóvenes había sido muy placentero dormir. Steve se levantó y fue a buscar a Alex, quien esta le abrió se encontraba somnolienta, claro que ya iba vestida, aunque durante su camino bosteza.

La noche anterior había sido tranquilo sólo que algo no cuadraba, esa misma mañana estaba nublado, Steve miro por la ventana notando así aquel cielo gris, Alex miro de igual manera para luego hablar.

Alex: ¿crees que llueva?

Steve: no lose, pero supongo que si...

El día había sido muy nublado, aquellas nubes negras cada vez se podían notar más, los truenos se hicieron presente y con ellos rayos que llegaban a la superficie de la tierra.

Steve había salido dispuesto a ver si Enderbrah ya se había ido, observó unos minutos para que luego sintiera un golpe lanzandolo a unos cuantos metros.

Steve alzó la mirada notando a su oponente quien por algún motivo no se sentía feliz por verlo.


	12. El reencuentro Pt1

Categoría: Aventura /Suspenso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 12: El reencuentro. Pt.1

/Generando Terreno.../

El largo camino que habían corrido para escapar de Enderbrah. Los había llevado hacia una mansión gigantesca. Era realmente enorme, mirar aquella infraestructura bien creada, ambos jóvenes se encaminarnos para revisar si había vida en el interior y pedir un poco de alimento y descanso, aquel aterrador encuentro con ender había causado que sus suministros terminarán por los suelos.

Steve y Alex caminaron por toda la casa buscando a personas, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte así que solos les había quedado una opción. Quedarse ellos ahí y otro día marcharse.

Alex comenzó a observar las diferentes habitaciones, para así escoger una, se instaló y se estiró para lanzarse a la cama que era el doble de grande que la que usaban ellos en su viaje.

Alex: esto es genia -sonriendo-

Steve por su parte había escogido ya su habitación, ahora se encontraba vigilando el lugar de cualquier intruso que pudiera atacar a ambos.

Ya una vez listo se habían encontrado ambos jóvenes en la sala principal en donde se encontraba la puerta.

Alex: este lugar es enorme...

Steve: si lose, parece muy antiguo encuentre algunos libros ya algo dañados pero conservados...

Alex: sabes pienso que este lugar no será bueno quedarse mucho tiempo -mira a steve-

Steve: entiendo tus palabras lo mismo dijo, pero sólo será esta noche...

Alex accedió a aquello para luego ambos dirigirse a la cocina, después de cocinar la carne que ambos llevaban se sentaron a conversar.

Alex: deberíamos guardar ese objeto en otro sitio

Steve: si lose, pero... ¿en donde?

Alex: mira eso pensaremos después ya que este lugar no me tiene confianza...

Steve miro a Alex sabía bien de lo que hablaba pues él también sentía aquella vibración de aquella mansión.

Enderbrah se encontraba afuera observaba la mansión hasta que hizo presencia Herobrine quien de la misma forma observaba la mansión.

Enderbrah: maestro, ambos humanos están adentro

Herobrine: bien, pero... ¿donde esta la Star Nether?

Enderbrah palidecio un poco miro a su maestro para luego quitar su mirada, no sabía que decir en absoluto y antes de que hablará Herobrine habló.

Herobrine: si no encuentras la Star Nether... soy capaz de eliminarte -sereno-

Enderbrah: maestro... yo...

Herobrine: se muy bien lo que haré no te preocupes que no te irás sólo -sereno-

Herobrine desapareció mientras que Enderbrah sólo trago saliva para luego desaparecer pero antes se llevó un bloque de tierra.

Herobrine había ingresado a la mansión, sólo que este se había quedado en el último piso, aquí pudo que nadie podía ingresar fácilmente.

Herobrine se acercó a una ventana, algo en el mundo no andaba bien, algo llamaba la atención, y sin pensar pudo detectar otra presencia no muy familiar.

Otro día más en aquella enorme mansión, Steve no había podido dormir muy cómodo como suele ser. Ahora se encontraba en la sala acomodando sus pertenencias, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Alex hace su acto de presencia, la rubia parecía soñolienta pues de igual manera no había podido dormir muy bien.

Steve: supongo que ya estás listas ¿o me equivoco?

Alex: sí, ya estoy lista... -sonrie-

Ambos estaban a punto de salir cuando comenzaron a escuchar algo, sonidos provenientes del segundo, ambos chicos se miraron.

Steve: ¿hay otra persona aquí? -confundido-

Alex: no lose, que yo sepa no...

Steve y Alex sacaron sus espadas y tomaron su camino hacia el segundo piso. Al subir pudieron notar la iluminación se encontraba poca, siguieron su camino para poder descubrir quien había sido y al abrir una de las puertas, pudieron notar algo que los sorprendido.

Era Enderbrah quien tecleaba su iPod, el ender sintió la presencia de ambos jóvenes y alzó la mirada, Steve y Alex bajaron sus miradas y en cuestión de minutos Enderbrah se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Enderbrah los miro para luego golpear a Steve con su brazo lanzando al chico hasta el muro de madera, mientras que Alex se encontraba ahí de pie lista para el ataque.

Alex se disponía a atacar cuando Enderbrah detuvo la espada, cosa que Alex miro con algo de temor pero no se rindió y se alejó un poco. Era imposible tener una batalla contra Enderbrah sin observarlo aunque seguía molesto por las miradas que anteriormente habían hecho.

Enderbrah parecía un tanto tranquilo aunque sus ataques habían sido bastantes fuerte para Alex quien de la misma forma había terminado en el suelo.

Steve hizo su aparición había lanzado su espada, esto hizo que Enderbrah esquivara con una enorme facilidad, Steve corrió hacia su espada y de paso ayudó a Alex a levantarse.

Habían comenzado a correr tratando de salir de aquel lugar. Mientras que eso sucedía, Enderbrah atacaba pero no recibían los dos chicos un ataque de ender.

Habían llegado al primer piso, el sonido de truenos se hicieron presentes, una lluvia intensa se estaría llevando a acabo en estos mismos momentos.

Steve: demonios hay que salir ahora -preocupado-

Alex: vale...

Con aquellas palabras ambos salieron Enderbrah se detuvo en la puerta al notar la serie de agua que caía desde las nueves.

Steve miro a Enderbrah quien este había desaparecido de aquel sitio, ambos jóvenes observaron a su alrededor se veía un tanto oscuro la lluvia también hacia que la visibilidad no fuera suficientemente buena.

Alex miraba un tanto extrañada, parecía como si alguien los vigilará y sin más remedio sintió la mirada más cerca, se dio la vuelta para notar a un sujeto de ojos brillantes. Era Herobrine quien parecía más sonriente dispuesto a acabar con Steve. Como anteriormente lo quería hacer.

Steve: ¿tú... de nuevo? -sereno-

Herobrine: sorprendido, maestro Steve... -sonríe malvadamente-

Steve: ¡vamos! Esta vez pienso derrotarte... -empuñando su espada-

Alex: Steve... -le toca el hombro preocupada-

Steve: tranquila, no pienso ser derrotado fácilmente... -sereno, observando a Herobrine-

Herobrine poseía una enorme sonrisa siniestra, cosa que Steve podía notar y ponerse molesto. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, Steve había pedido a Alex que se alejara un poco ya que no quería que ella saliera lastimada.

Herobrine se dirigió rápidamente hacia Steve, esté parecía ya a ver visto venir el ataque del oponente así que se cubrió, ambos parecían al estar al mismo nivel, sólo que Herobrine no se quedaría a atrás, utilizando sus poderes creo una esfera eléctrica haciendo que Steve lo recibiera lanzandolo a unos cuantos metros.

Herobrine comenzó a acercarse al chico en sus manos poseía la espada de diamantes, estaba listo por acabar con la vida del chico Alex observó a aquello y saca su arco apuntó en dirección de Herobrine pero había sido detenida por Enderbrah quien comenzó a atacarla.

Steve comenzó a levantarse miro a Herobrine quien ya se encontraba a lado de el, Herobrine colocó un pie en el pecho del chico impidiendole que se levantará.

Herobrine: nunca pensé que tú, hijo de Notch, terminará en esta situación... sin ninguna ayuda -sonríe siniestramente-

Steve: eres demasiado fuerte... -molesto-

Herobrine: soy un ser superior soy un dios... me gusta la destrucción y eliminó a aldeanos y ciudadanos para haceme más fuertes... les pongo retos y terminan muriendo -sonríe-

Steve no podía pensar en nada sólo quería detener aquel sujeto y la situación en la que se encontraba.

Por otro lado Alex corría en el interior de la mansión había perdido la espada ya hace unos minutos atrás, ahora se encontraba acorralada por Enderbrah en una habitación. Sin escapatoria alguna. Enderbrah se encontraba enfrente y sin pensar en más daba pasos hacia Alex para poder así dar su último golpe.

Estaba a punto de lastimar a Alex cuando se detuvo e hizo un gemido de dolor para luego desaparecer. Alex miro aquello para notar a un hombre quien se encontraba enfrente, de poca cabellera y con barba negra.

Aquel hombre poseía una camisa color café claro, sus pantalones eran grises y usaba botas a mitad de la pierna color negros, poseía una capa con un símbolo que representaba a los dioses.

Alex: ¿qui-quien eres? -confundida-

Sujeto: soy Notch -sonriendo-

Alex quedó sorprendida, él era el creador de la tierra en donde vive, y ahora se mostraba ante ella.

Alex: ¿que hace aqui?

Notch: vengo a... -interrumpido-

Un estruendo hizo que ambos salieran de aquella conversación. Notch miro a Alex para luego chasquear sus dedos ella había desaparecido de aquel lugar. Rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada, la puerta principal.

Pudo notar como Steve se encontraba en mal estado mientras que Herobrine poseía su espada en la mano derecha y la izquierda sostenía a Steve.

Herobrine: morí...

Herobrine no había terminado la frase debido a que había sentido una presencia en aquel lugar, soltó a Steve dejándolo caer al suelo, embozo una sonrisa siniestra y se giró para ver al sujeto, Notch lo miro con molestia mientras que Herobrine hacia lo mismo.

Notch: deberías de detenerte... -sereno-

Notch había hecho desaparecer a ambos chicos de aquel lugar.


	13. El reencuentro Pt2

Categoría: Aventura /Drama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 13: El reencuentro. Pt.2

/Generando Terreno.../

Herobrine parecía muy feliz por lo que veía, si, se encontraba una especie de felicidad pues enfrente se encontraba la única cosa que siempre quiso, Notch.

Quería destruir aquel ser, sus recuerdos hacían que lo culparan de todo. Aún así no se detendría hasta a verlo destruido.

Notch no hizo nada en absoluto observó al contrincante, Notch ocultaba algo que muchos no podían descifrar con la mirada.

Herobrine: vaya... lo presientes verdad -mirando a Notch-

Notch: después de todo estarás apoyandome... -sonríe de lado-

Herobrine empuño su espada la Notch hizo aparecer una para luego comenzar a atacarse, uno se cubría, otro atacaba, así pasó por un buen rato, ambos Notch llevaba una enorme ventaja pues había podido darle un golpe y una patada haciendo que terminará alejándose unos cuantos metros.

Notch se aproximaba con su espada lista para el ataque, pero Herobrine lanzó una esfera eléctrica haciendo que Notch recibiera el impacto, Herobrine dio un salto y utilizando su espada estaba dispuesto a clavarle en el pecho de Notch.

Este esquivo de una manera rápida para luego propinarle unos buenos golpes a Herobrine.

Este esquivaba y en algunos casos recibía unos puños que se dirigían a la costilla.

Habían terminado alejándose, con una respiración agitada mientras se veían, Herobrine comenzaba a perder los estribos y comenzó a usar sus habilidades comenzó alzar una serie de bloques de tierra lanzando a Notch este esquivo la primera mientras daba un giro por los suelos y para luego crear un muro de dos bloques de tierra con tan sólo alzar su manos. Herobrine miro aquello con molestia para luego lanzar las demás quien para Notch había sido un completa dificultad.

Herobrine: ¿que sucede Notch? Te estas debilitando mucho -sonríe malvadamente-

Notch miro a Herobrine podía notarse un hilo de sangre recorrer desde su boca, mientras que Herobrine un hilo de sangre proveniente de su cabeza que cruzaba por sus párpado derecho.

Notch: no puedo crees que estemos peleando en vez de ayudarnos al uno y al otro... -molesto-

Herobrine: hmp... ¿piensas que te ayudaría?

Notch: a decir verdad.. todos estamos en un enorme peligro...

Herobrine: ...

Herobrine no dijo nada guardo silencio para luego ponerse en posición de ataque creando así una especie de símbolo mágico, este símbolo apareció en el suelo y en un movimiento que había desaparecido enfrente de Notch para tenerlo cerca y propinarle aquel golpe directo a las costillas.

Este ataque lo había dejado un tanto adolorido aún que no quería rendirse. Nuevamente se levantó y haciendo un símbolo la naturaleza comenzó a brindarle su aura vital recuperando a Notch de cualquier ataque.

Herobrine se había molestado demasiado había creado una esfera más y estaba dispuesto a lanzar aquella esfera hacia Notch. Notch miro aquello, no dijo nada y comenzó a concentrarse una símbolo dorado apareció en sus pies, estaba dispuesto a hacer un ataque contra Herobrine.

Este lo miro con molestia para luego notar como Notch ya estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque.

...

Una explosión se hizo apto de presencia, ambos se encontraban a distancia un enorme hueco había quedado en aquel lugar. Ambos comenzaron a levantarse con dificultad.

Herobrine parecía más herido que Notch pero podía usar bien sus poderes como para sanar rápidamente.

Notch se había levantado miraba con seriedad a su oponente.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba el sujeto de capucha gris, él era conocido como Aragón tenía su vista a ambos seres peleando.

Podía escuchar todo los que decían ambos y sin ser sentidos por ellos pudo quedarse ahí. Notch fue el primero en hablar...

Notch: ¿quieres saber en donde esta la Star Nether en estos momentos? -cansado-

Herobrine: ¿que? ¿Como sabes eso...? -sorprendido-

Notch: recuerdas a quien le dijiste, quien se dio cuenta de todo... -sereno-

Herobrine: pensé que lo habías olvidado... así como tú lo hiciste conmigo...

Notch: estas equivocado... tu mismo seleccionaste ese sitio... tu creaste a aquellos mods...

Herobrine parecía más que molestó las palabras de Notch tenían, una cierta verdad.

Notch: estamos en un enorme peligro y la Star Nether se encuentra con Steve y Alex...

Herobrine: ¿como es posible eso...?

Notch: ellos tiene un destino Herobrine así como nos tocó nosotros de crear este mundo...

Mientras que ellos hablaban Aragón había escuchado aquello, sonrió ampliamente para luego desaparecer de aquel lugar dirigiéndose en la búsqueda de ambos chicos.

Mientras en donde se encontraban los chicos estos habían llegado a la orilla de un río, cerca de ahí había una cascada.

Steve miro a Alex quien se estaba levantando, él se apresuró y la ayudó a levantarla, para luego comenzar a hablar.

Steve: ¿te encuentras bien?

Alex: sí, no te preocupes... ¿y tú?

Steve: bien...

Alex: ¿que lugar es este? -confundida-

Los chicos caminaron un poco acercándose al río que se encontraba debajo de la cascada miraron su reflejo para luego notar al como aquellas nubes grises aún seguían sin desaparecer.

Los minutos se hicieron esperar, ya que en cuestión de minutos unas cuantas flechas habían aparecido, los jóvenes pudieron esquivar con facilidad no podían ser derrotados por esqueletos, aún que no se mostraban ante ellos miraban atentos a los árboles que se veían a unos cuantos metros del río.

Steve sacó su espada de diamantes miraba a todos lados, esta vez había sido una especie de ataque, aquel ataque del sujeto era una especie de mini cabeza de wither cosa que alarmó a ambos jóvenes.

Aquel sujeto se hizo presente en sus manos poseía una espada de diamante. Steve y Alex miraron con tremenda molestia.

Steve: ¿quien demonios eres tú? -sereno-

Aquel sujeto no dijo nada y empuño más su espada en un dos por tres comenzó se lanzó sobre Steve quien Steve había bloqueado perfectamente bien el ataque de la espada, del otro lado Alex preparaba su arco con tres flechas parecía que esto sería el final para su contrincante.

Nuevamente aquel ataque de poder del wither se hicieron presente había lanzado tres en diferentes direcciones quien llegaría al final al mismo punto. Alex miro eso no podía perder la oportunidad ya que Steve nuevamente tomó la atención del sujeto.

Alex había esquivado aquellos ataques pero a la vez había recibido unos response, pero aún así no se detuvo y se apresuró a lanzar flechas.

Una de aquellas flechas había acertado dándole en el hombro derecho, el encapuchado miro con rabia a la chica se queria vengar por aquella ofensa y así fue se aproximó a ella la tomó del cuello, escucho el grito de Steve quien pronuncia "¡Alex!" Este lanzó un poder del wither lastimado un poco a Steve. La chica quedó a merced de aquel sujeto.

El encapuchado esquelético lanzó a Alex a dirección de la cascada ella había caído en el interior, Aragón que era el nombre de aquel sujeto miro a Steve quien se veía perplejo por lo que había visto.

Aragón: tu serás el siguiente si no le das la Star Nether -sereno-

Steve: yo no tengo esa cosa... nunca la tuve ni ella tampoco la tuvo... te engañaron... -sonríe de lado victorioso-

Aragón pensaba en golpearlo pero se detuvo cuando noto a Enderbrah, esté se encontraba muy concentrado en su iPod cosa que no prestó atención a su alrededor, Aragón por su parte miro con molestia a Steve para luego desaparecer.

Steve bajo la mirada intentando no sacar aquella alma de ender molesta, Enderbrah alzó la mirada y quedó sorprendido terminó por quedar enfrente del chico, Enderbrah miro a su alrededor para luego hablar.

Enderbrah: humano... ¿donde esta la otra humana? -lo mira, sereno-

Steve abrió sus ojos de par en par para correr en dirección de la cascada, ingresó al río buscando a la chica pero no encontró rastro alguno de ella, pensó que se había ido río abajo,

Steve: oyes... -dirigiéndose a ender sin verlo- más allá debe de andar buscala rápido...

Enderbrah: yo no recibo ordenes de un humano como tú -mira su iPod-

Steve: deberías hacerlo di que te tomas una foto con Alex -sin verlo-

Enderbrah: sería una experiencia inexplicable... sería el héroe -sonríe- bien.. -dedaparece-

Steve suspiro aunque quería saber si ella se encontraba ahí, sabía bien que Enderbrah regresaría, pero eso no le importó y fijó su mirada hacia la cascada. Después de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar la voz de la chica, haciendo que Steve comenzará a tomar por un miedo.

Steve: rayos... ya viene por mi... -temeroso-

Voz: ¡Steve! -regañado- ven a la cascada

Steve: noooo... ya escucho cosas... -se arrodilla-

Voz: estoy en la cascada y ven rápido...

Steve quedó confundido había escuchado aquella voz pensando en mil cosas negativas, hasta que se encaminó hacia la cascada, cuando ingresó pudo notar una cueva en el interior habia una especie de luz, pocos después Alex hace su aparición Steve la miro y la abrazo con fuerza.

Steve: oh, Alex... me tenías preocupado... -abrazando-

Alex: gracias por la preocupación -se sonroja-

Steve: eh... -se sonroja- yo... Bueno -se separan-

Alex: ... -sonrie- ven... encontré algo que te puede sorprender

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el interior de aquella cueva, cuando de una manera se había visto un enorme cuadro de 4x4 (no recuerdo si es 4) mientras en el interior poseía una especie de brillo púrpura.

Steve: ¿que es esto? -mirandolo-

Alex: no tengo ni idea, aquí estaba... -mira la piedra- he intentado destruir la roca pero es muy lento -mira a Steve-

Steve: tendríamos que buscar entre los libros... para saber que es esto...

Una voz se escucho era nada más que Enderbrah quien había llegado, tenía su mirada en su iPod.

Enderbrah: ese... es un portal... -sereno-

Alex y Steve: ... -cara de asustado-... ehh...

Steve: ¿a donde nos lleva?

Enderbrah: al Nether, el infierno de Minecraft -mira a ambos jovenes-

Los chicos sintieron una sorpresa y cambio su mirada hacia otro lado, cosa que Enderbrah entendió, regreso a la vista a su iPod.

Enderbrah: en ese lugar vive nuestro maestro, sólo que el lugar esta lleno de seres monstruos... no lea recomiendo que estén ahí -desaparece-

Alex: ¿podremos entrar...? -mira a Steve confundida-

Enderbrah: si, si pueden -apareciendo detrás de ambos-

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto asustado por la aparición repentina de Enderbrah.

Alex: oyes... ¿porque nos dices eso? -confundida-

Enderbrah: tengo que ver por ti... -sin quitar la mirada-

Alex quedó confundida por aquellas palabras, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando apareció Aragón aquel esqueleto escondido en la capucha había salido de aquel enorme portal para luego atacarlo, Enderbrah miro a atacante pero no le tomó importancia guardo su iPod y recogió un bloque para irse.

Aragón había atacado pero ambos chicos habían visto venir aquel sujeto así que también comenzaron a atacar, habían podido lanzarlo al portal y sin ningún problema habían ingresado en él.

Los chicos miraron sorprendido aquel mundo lleno de lava y piedra que hacia una combinación perfecta había iluminación debido a la lava, se pudo notar unas cuantas almas de aldeanos estos eran siendo controlados por zombi puercos, en los aires se podía notar a Ghats... quien había visto a ambos chicos, el Ghats lanzó una bola de fuego dando en el blanco.


	14. Nether

Categoría: Aventura /Tragedia

.-.-.'.-.'.'.'.'.-.'.-.'.'.'..-.-;-.-;-.

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 14: Nether

/Generando Terreno.../

Ghats lanzó aquella bola de fuego dando en el blanco, un enorme hueco se hizo presente, era imposible había dado en el blanco.

El Ghats desapareció entre las islas flotantes. Mientras que se había quedado un enorme hueco Alex y Steve salieron de diferentes sitios, ambos se acercaron para luego hablar.

Alex: ¿que rayos era eso? -confundida-

Steve: ni idea... pero parecía como un espectro...

Alex: sí...

No pasó mucho tiempo los chicos comenzaron a caminar veían todo algo muy triste había aldeanos quien caminaban en filas aunque no sabían hacia donde, puercos zombies se encontraban observando a cada uno de aquellos aldeanos, había más soldados vigilando el área, Steve y Alex se habían ocultado súper bien para no tener problema alguna.

Mientras tanto en la superficie Herobrine se encontraba de pie enfrente de Notch ambos poseían una conversación algo que nunca se creyó... mucho menos entre ellos.

Herobrine: entonces hay alguien que se hace creer que es un dios destructivo...

Notch: me agrada que seas tu... pero ese sujeto esta acabando con las vida de cientos de habitantes inclusive de aldeanos... -sereno-

Herobrine: con razón... el Nether a tenido mucha actividad estos últimos semanas -sereno-

Notch: necesito por ahora un tiempo necesito conseguir algo poderoso para detenerlo... pero necesito que alguien me ayude para distraerlo...

Herobrine: por eso quieres que sea yo, ¿no esa así?

Notch: ...-accede con la cabeza- sabes bien, que ambos somos invencibles... pero si unimos fuerzas nadie podrá derrotarnos entiendes

Herobrine: ...

Notch: recuerdas como nosotros dimos la vida a Alex... -le toca el hombro- necesito tus habilidades destructivas para eliminar a este sujeto

Herobrine quedó en silencio, se encontraba pensando quería obtener todo y no permitiría que otro sujeto llegará y se lo quitará dd una manera fácil, no sin antes dar una pelea.

Herobrine: estas bien... cuenta conmigo... hermano... -sonrie levemente-

Notch: excelente -sonrie-

Ambos seres estrecharon sus manos para luego Notch desapareciera, minutos después apareció Enderbrah quien parecía más que sereno, aunque no quitaba la mirada de ese iPod podía notarse tranquilo aunque siempre era así.

Herobrine: ¿donde esta la humana?

Enderbrah: bueno... han ingresado al Nether maestro...

Herobrine miro con tremenda sorpresa, aquella noticia no se la había esperado en mucho tiempo, antes de que hiciera otra cosa, comenzó a caminar en círculos (estaban dentro de la mansión) Herobrine no paraba de pensar, Enderbrah comenzó dudar de ciertas cosas para luego olvidar las al ver su iPod.

Herobrine: Enderbrah... siendo el de más alto nivel entre los tuyos quiero que vayas y des la noticia mi hermano un no sabe de la existencia así que ve rápido...

Enderbrah: entendido maestro

Enderbrah desapareció Herobrine sólo demostró una seriedad, minutos deapues entró la bruja quien se mostraba serena.

Bruja: ¿mandó a llamar?

Herobrine: prepárense que quiero a todos en alerta...

La bruja no entendía pero aún así no se detuvo y se había alejado con la conclusión de decirle a los demás del mensaje de su maestro.

Ya una vez terminado todo aquello, Herobrine terminó por ir en búsqueda de ambos jóvenes quien por algún motivo habían ido al mundo de Nether.

Herobrine había llegado como siempre en aquella sala llena de portales, camino por los extensos pasillos quien eran vigilados por Esqueletos Wither para luego notar a unos cuantos zombie puercos hablar. Herobrine se acercó a ambos, estos pusieron en posición de firmes.

Herobrine: ¿pueden decirme de que tanto hablaban? -sereno-

ZP 1: de na... nada maestro... -temeroso-

Herobrine: digan o si no los destruyó a ambos...

ZP 2: si... hemos visto varias veces a extraños seres caminando por el Nether... parece que vienen de la superficie

Herobrine: entonces son ellos -pensando- bien... díganme por donde los vieron...

ZP 1: a uno a 200 kilómetros al noroeste de aquí -temeroso-

Herobrine: bien... hagan lo suyo...

Con aquellas palabras Herobrine se fue de ambos soldados, el había llegado a su habitación sacó unas cuantas cosas, para luego irse, había utilizado sus habilidades para volar y dando ej un buen punto pudo conseguir el objetivo, miro a un Ghats que atacaba de una manera desesperado a una cueva que se encontraba ahí.

Cuando llegó el líder el Ghats terminó por marcharse pues entendida bien que no podía hacer más. Herobrine miro aquella cueva, comenzó a caminar un poco cuando fue atacado por Steve pero este se había cubierto con su espada, dejando a ambos la espada enfrente de uno y del otro. Steve se separó un poco observó a su enemigo para luego ponerse molesto.

Steve: ¿como es que estas aquí? -sereno-

Herobrine: yo he creado este mundo al igual que otros... -sereno-

Steve: entonces tu sabes bien la salida y que es este maldito infierno...

Herobrine: eso es... es el infierno, inframundo... pero el nombre más apropiado es Nether -sereno- este mundo fue creado por mi al igual que sus criaturas y las que se encuentran en la superficie yo les he dado vida a aquellos mods que siempre me obedecen...

Steve: ... -sereno-

Herobrine: este lugar es mi hogar... de vez en cuando subo a destruir la vida que Notch a creado... y muchos de sus secuaces como sobrevivientes viene y destruyen mis tierras...

Alex: tú... puedes sacarnos de aquí ¿verdad? -lo mira-

Herobrine miro aquellos ojos verdes, sabía bien que aquella chica era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo, aunque sólo había estado ahí por un objetivo cumplir su destino y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

En la fortaleza los tres esqueletos encapuchados se encontraban furiosos con sigo mismo, habían caído en la trampa de una manera de burla. Era imposible.

Aragón: me siento humillado... un humano me a hecho sentir débil...

Ray: tranquilo... no hay que rendirnos tan fácil -sereno-

Luxe: recuerda que nuestro señor se encuentra ocupado pero espera con ansias el final de esto

Aragón: si lose... grrrr... cuando vea a ese humano me las pagará... -molesto-

Antes de que continuará su conversación hacia sido interrumpido un zombi puerco había aparecido. Había ingresado de una manera serena y una posición de firmes. Para el trío esquelético los miro confundido.

Luxe: soldado... ¿que es lo que sucede? -mirandolo-

ZP: lamento la interrumpieron señor, pero aquí está el maestro...

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos para luego Luxe dieran una seña de que se retira.

Ray: él esta aquí...

Aragón: ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! -sorprendido-

Luxe: esto no esta nada bien... tenemos que hacer algo y rápido -sereno-

Los esquelético quedaron pensando por un buen rato.

Herobrine se encontraba junto con Steve y Alex, ambos chicos veían al ser un tanto confundido no entendía el motivo de la ayuda que brindaba el sujeto. Los chicos miraban tranquilos a Herobrine quien había hecho obsidiana con lava y agua, colocó una base de 4 bloques para luego colocar en el primer bloque otros 4 en dirección hacia arriba así paso con el último de la base, dejando un espacio de dos bloques. En la cima colocó los dos bloques faltantes para cerrar aquel rectángulo, utilizó un perchero (yo lo conozco como encendedor) para colocar aquella chica en la base de aquella especie de monumento.

En un dos por tres se vio aquella energía púrpura los chicos quedaron sorprendidos era la primera vez que habían visto aquello hacer.

Herobrine: ingresen rápido... cuiden la Star Nether y nunca regresen aquí...

Steve miro a Herobrine de una manera serena, para luego notar a Alex quien demostraba una especie de esperanza.

Steve: ¿a donde nos llevará esto?

Herobrine: no se preocupen, no los dejará muy lejos del portal en que se metieron...

Steve dio suspiro y agradeció al sujeto para luego ingresar, Alex se detuvo miro al sujeto y le dio un "gracias" por aquella ayuda. Él sólo demostró una leve sonrisa, pero después fue borrada para luego apurar a la rubia.

Herobrine pudo notar que la chica desapareció para minutos destruir el dicho portal, se encaminó un poco para luego notar aquella tierras que comenzaba a hacer víctimas de algo muy superior a lo normal.

Herobrine se elevó y se dirigió a su castillo, en donde buscaría respuesta y de los tres esqueletos quien por tanto tiempo se encontraban a su disposición.

Los tres esqueletos conversaba acerca de cosas relacionadas con el nuevo mundo que su líder les tenía planeado, pero habían escuchado algo que los hizo callar, el estruendo de las puertas las enormes puertas se habían abierto por completo, ahí en el centro de la puerta se encontraba Herobrine que parecía tranquilo, pero en su Interior se encontraba preocupado.

Mientras tanto en la superficie Steve y Alex había aparecido en un sitio el entorno estaba hecho de madera, parecía que algo no anduviera bien pero un destello hizo que notarán el portal desaparecer. Steve ayudaba a Alex para luego hablar.

Steve: ¿donde crees que estemos? -mirando alrededor-

Alex: no lose, pero hay que investigar...

Ambos caminaron por un buen rato hasta que pudieron notar unas escaleras quien lo llevarían al piso de arriba. Al abrir la puerta se pudo notar aquel enorme lugar muy familiar para ambos.


	15. Nuevo Caos

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 15: Nuevo Caos

/Gene... ran...do... fail/

/Generando Terreno.../

Minecraft había comenzado a tener un propenso y extraños sucesos. Había pasado muchas cosas Steve y Alex se encontraba en ausencia, pero en aquellos días las aldeas y algunos supervivientes habían caído de una manera terrorifica, todos comenzaron a pensar en lo peor y sobre todo en el ser quien había provocados el suceso.

El mundo Minecraft comienza a levantarse contra el ser más despiadado... Herobrine.

Mientras esto pasaba en la mansión se encontraban Steve y Alex ambos parecían algo preocupados por la situación en la que se estaba viviendo todo aquello, sin importar mucho sabían bien que tenían que regresar a aquel sitio a dar la cara y enfrentarse con aquellos seres.

Steve: tenemos que buscar mucha lava... para poder regresar al Nether -sereno-

Alex: deberías pensar en tu gente... deberías pensar en que él no te quiere allá

Steve: Alex deberías apoyarme eres una guerrera debes entender el motivo por la cual iremos -serio-

Alex: a ver dilo... recuerda lo que dijo, nosotros protegeremos la Star Nether

Steve miro a la chica veía su apostará de molesta intentaba a hacer algo que pudiera hacer que Alex se relajara y lo apoyará en todo, pero no sabía como o por donde empezar.

Dio un suspiro para luego comenzar a caminar acercándose a la ventana.

Steve: Perdóname Alex... hay veces que pierdo los estribos...

Alex: no te preocupes por eso lo primero es ver a los demás como están y tratar de ocultar este objeto por ahora que nadie sepa de su existencia -le toca el hombro-

Steve: supongo que tienes razón en eso...

Con aquellas palabras Steve dio un suspiro para luego salir de aquella mansión. Su largo camino por praderas los había llevado hasta un sitio muy acogedor. Si, era una villa, los aldeanos se encontraban disfrutando de lo normal como siempre, los chicos habían caído rendidos, pero aún así tuvieron la fuerza suficiente como para llegar a una posada y descansar un poco.

Los dos se tumbaron a la cama, mientras sentían aquella sábana suave, los minutos pasaron Alex se dio una ducha, ella salió con su típico traje ahora limpio para luego sentarse en la cama y poder cepillarse el cabello, Steve fue su turno, y así fue.

Alex parecía tranquila pero aún así tenía muchas cosas que saber, aunque al final de peinarse decidió acostarse para así quedarse dormida un buen rato.

Horas más tarde...

Alex había despertado el lugar se encontraba en penumbras, miro a la cama vecina pero no miro nada, se levantó se puso sus botas para luego tomar su mochila sacó su arco dispuesto a verificar el lugar, las calles se encontraban solas en absoluto.

Sólo se podía escuchar los gritos dd una persona al fondo de la camino de tierra. Ella ss encaminó un poco con su arco enfrente a cualquier cambio ya que había oscurecido y ya se encontraba la noche esqueletos y zombie podían aparecer en cuestión de minutos.

Alex había llegado ahí, cuando noto a una pareja de pie a como do pasos se encontraba Steve con su espada en la mano. Alex se aproximó a su acompañante para saber el motivo de aquello.

Steve: fue Herobrine... asesino a la chica de una manera brutal... -sereno-

Alex: ¡¿como fue posible eso?! -confundida y sorprendida-

Steve: no lose, pero algo no anda bien con ese sujeto... -molesto-

El joven que se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo helado de una chica, tenía lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, dejó a la chica en el suelo con suavidad para luego levantarse.

Chico: esto no se quedará así... reunire a supervivientes para que me ayuden nosotros no nos rendiremos ante él... -molesto-

Alex: ...

Steve: concuerdo pero no creo que sea necesario ahora...

Chico: no se trata si es tiempo o no... destruiremos la mansión de una vez por todas..

Steve y Alex miraron algo disgustado por aquello pero que podían hacer no se podía hacer más de la cuenta. Lo único que podían hacer era continuar tratar de apoyarlos a cualquier costo.

Todos se habían preparado, todas las armas se encontraban listas les había tomado alrededor de unas semanas para que comenzará lo que era la caería en contra de Herobrine.

Un chico de cabellera negra ojos azules y su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco de cuero negro con algunos decorados de azul, un pantalones negros y tenis negros en su cabeza poseía unos audiculares aquellos circulares.

Chicos: amigos míos... necesitamos acabar de una buena vez a Herobrine por el bien de todos nosotros -sereno-

Todos gritaban de una manera afirmativa para luego alzar sus antorchas, Steve y Alex veían con tremenda sorpresa aquellos.

Deapues de horas habían llegado lo quería la mansión sólo que había algo diferente había zombie puercos cosa que pudo notar los guerreros, aún así no se detuvieron y comenzaron con los ataques de aquellos seres.

La batalla no era fácil eran demasiados zombie puercos para unos cuantos, muchos comenzaron a caer sobre todo habían caído de una manera violenta.

Steve se encontraba ahí afuera buscando agua como siempre, Alex lo miraba confundido hasta que descubrió lo que estaba haciendo.

Alex: sigues con esa idea...

Steve: es la única de salvar a los demás...

Alex: te equivocas y demasiado

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Steve y miro a Alex, ella se había quedado de pie mirando hacia un punto fijo Steve hizo lo miro y miro a Herobrine quien demostraba una sonrisa siniestra, mientras él se encontraba flotando.

Herobrine: sorprendidos ... -sonriendo-

Alex: ... -serena-

Steve: supongo que te has deshecho de todos ellos no es así... -empuñando su espada-

Herobrine: jajajaja... piensas que te tengo miedo... eres un simple superviviente... un patético superviviente -con repugnancia las última palabras-

Steve se había molestado por aquellos insultos así que corrió hacia el para comenzar a atacarlo, Alex había quedado sorprendida, pero comenzaba a entender algo. Miro el portal que se encontraba semiterminado cosa que dedujo en pocas palabras.

Alex miro a Steve quien se encontraba peleando para luego ella tomar la acción de terminar el portal. Steve peleaban con todos sus fuerzas aquel sujeto no demostraba cansancio sólo demostraba aquella felicidad enorme en sus ojos.

Steve no se rendiria tan fácil, miraba de reojo a Alex quien terminaba el portal, sabía bien que estarían seguros haya adentros en aquella dimensión ajena a esta.

Los minutos pasaban rápido y para ellos se había puesto difícil aquella situación. Alex había terminado el portal solos que Herobrine no la dejaba que ingresaba se había intervenido antes de que la chica ingresará al portal.

Herobrine: usted se queda...

Alex: ... este sujeto... no es Herobrine... -pensando-

Steve nuevamente comenzó a pelear pero un mal movimiento de el hizo que perdiera su espada de diamantes, Herobrine estaba listo para darle el golpe final pero su espada que era negra se había detenido. Herobrine alzó la mirada para notar a un segundo Herobrine, este se veía diferente al que estaba apunto de dar fin la vida de Steve.

Herobrine: ustedes dos entren al portal y cuidense... -sereno, mirando al impostor-

Steve dudo un poco para luego apresurarse en ingresar en aquel portal junto con Alex. Herobrine miro a ambos chicos ingresar para luego utilizando sus poderes pudiera deshacer aquello a estructura.

Herobrine: porque no das la cara... -sereno-

Impostor: tanto quieres saber -embosa una sonrisa de lado-

Herobrine: te quitaré esa sonrisa de tu cara... -con una voz fria-

Rápidamente Herobrine se lanzó a atacarlo, este miro aquello con una sonrisa para luego atacar con aquella espada oscura que poseía en sus manos. Los ojos del impostor se hicieron rojizos, Herobrine miraba con tremenda molestia para luego este sujeto se mostrará, usaba ina especie de suéter blanca, su rostro no se veía por completo solos sus ojos y la boca.

Herobrine: eres la maldita plaga que se hace creer poderoso no es así... -sereno-

Impostor: si, Tao vez no me,conozcas pero yo soy Entity -sonríe-

Herobrine: no me sorprende eso -sereno-

Entity: ¡pues debería! -grita-

Ambos chocaban espadas, defendiéndose de ellos mismos, Entity comenzó a utilizar unas habilidades a trayendo o más bien dicho moviendo objeto para así lastimar a Herobrine, este se había alejado u esquivaba aquellos objetos, mientras los objetos seguían su curso, Entity había hecho aparecer un arco. Había lanzado unas cuantas flechas y de todas las que había lanzado una había dado en el blanco, Herobrine habían sido herido por aquella flecha en su hombro izquierdo, miro la flecha y sacó un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios pero no tuvo que rendirse y continuo la batalla.

Herobrine comenzó a crear esferas eléctricas, mientras que Entity veía con una amplia sonrisa, esto molestaba más Herobrine. Había lanzado la primera seguía creando más al notar como había esquivando aquella esfera eléctrica, está vez había hecho otra pero utilizando la teletrasnportacion apareció apareció atrás de Entity.

El sujeto recibió el impacto de una manera brutal aún así se levantó comenzó a usar sus habilidades en los objetos para luego lanzar unos cuantos, Herobrine habían recibido un golpe por uno de aquellos bloques, perdiendo la espada que poseía.

Entity: jajajaja... pensé que serías más difícil de derrotar... -sonriendo-

Entity habían dado un salto hacia Herobrine, haciendo como un impacto se creará, Entity tenía su pie en el pecho de esté.

Entity: no entiendo porque la gente te tenía miedo si eres una simple basura... -sonrie-

Estas palabras enfurecieron a Herobrine y utilizando su teletransportacion comenzó a atacar al Entity, los golpes no se hicieron de esperar Entity se cubría de algunos golpes pero no alcanzaba a cubrir haciendo que recibiera algunos golpes.

Herobrine había comenzado a levantar los bloques mientras que esté sujeto sólo miraba de una manera sonriente.

Herobrine: te quitaré esa sonrisa de tu rostro -molesto-

Entity no dijo nada y contraataca, Herobrine pudo notar aquello para luego cubriera de algunos golpes, el sujeto se veía más decidió a acabar con Herobrine.

Entity: aún entiendes verdad... he ganado todo esté mundo me pertenece... una vez que mis secuaces encuentren la Star Nether será el fin de todos aquellos -sonrie-

Entity sonrió y utilizando su peor psíquico tomó del cuello a Herobrine y lo alzó un poco, el sujeto perdía cada minuto la respiración en absoluto.

Entity: siempre imaginé que serías más difícil Herobrine... -burlándose- pero sólo eres un simple saco de huesos sin fuerzas...

Herobrine no dijo nada, no podía pero había hecho un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que bloques saliera lanzando a Entity lejos u pudiera safarse de aquel agarre. Cayó arrodillado tocio un poco miro al frente en donde miro al enemigo que se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

Herobrine: te haces creer mejor que yo... quieres tomad mi puesto son saber ni conocer otros mundos -sereno-

Herobrine miraba con molestia a Entity, en el suelo se creaba una especie de pentagrama, rápidamente Herobrine desapareció, Entity buscaba con la mirada al enemigo pero no sabía por donde ubicarlo, sintió una presencia aproximarse y al momento de dar la vuelta recibió aquel impacto, dejando a Entity algo aturdido y lanzado a unos cuantos metros.

Herobrine se acercaba flotando hacia él, alrededor de Herobrine había bloques que estaban dispuestos a hacer lanzados hacia Entity, pero esté desapareció para atacar por detrás por medio de un arco, Herobrine había visto aquel contraataque, así que esquivó con la teletransportacion. Había comenzado a atacar ahora con su pico de diamantes.

Entity había podido esquivar algunos ataques de Herobrine pero algo no había salido bien y eso era aquella herida provocado por el pico de diamantes.

Entity dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás se tocaba la herida que se encontraba en la parte posterior de las costillas, en cuestión de segundos desapareció de aquel lugar.

Herobrine había caído arrodillado aún sentía aquellos dolores de golpes y ataques por parte de el, se podía sentir que era fuerte, pero aún no podía descansar, no podía detenerse. Desapareció de ahí para luego aparecer en la mansión casi semi destruida.

Él ingresó a su habitación se encontraba algo desordenada pero las camas continuaban ahí, se tumbó a la cama e intento dormir.

Una extraña voz inundó aquella habitación, una voz perturbadora.

Voz: maestro... todo listo para el final de los humanos... -terrorifica-

Herobrine: ... aún... aún no... -en susurros-

* * *

Hola

Espero y les esté gustando el fic ya que agregue otro personaje que creo que muchos saben quien es, es el famoso Entity303. Admito que no sería bueno, pero hay que tener un poco de acción. xD


	16. Escape Perfecto

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 16: Escape... Perfecto.

/Ge...Generando Terreno.../

Steve y Alex veían a su alrededor todo aquello, no podían hacer mucho que podían lograr si se encontraban en aquel mundo despiadado.

Aquel territorio en donde Herobrine era quien gobernaba con puño de hierro. No había ninguna manera de que pudieran detener la situación, lo único que podían era ocultarse, pero los zombie puercos hacían su presencia y en algunos casos haciendo que la huida no fuera muy favorable.

Ambos peleaban con una veraz, ambos había terminado sin ningún armamento sólo sus armas, por fortuna y en su mochila poseían un casco de hierro que habían podido quitar a unos que otros esqueletos arqueros.

Los zombie puercos eran muy resistentes, habían sido entrenados para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque y no ser muy efectivo, aún así Alex utilizando su arco encantado comenzó a atacar unos cuanto a zombie puercos.

Steve: Alex, busca una salida... ¡rápido!

Alex accedió y miraba para todos lados, la situación en la que se encontraba era demasiado difícil el motivó habían cientos o miles de zombie puertos, por los aires había los conocidos Ghats y también los blazes, quien volaban por la zona.

Alex vio una especie de mina para luego señalar aquel lugar, ambos se apresuraron para luego Alex colocará un poco de piedra, los ruidos de los zombie puercos se escucharon para luego dejar de escucharse un rato.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del Nether.

En la sala principal se encontraban los tres seres esquelético, mientras enfrente tenía a los líderes de cada mods. Entre ellos era: Blazes, Ghast, Esqueleto Whiter y zombie puerco.

Luxe: me temo que tendrán que escuchar unas malas noticias colegas pero nuestro maestro nos a traicionado...

Los 4 generales de cada mod, hablaron entre ellos sorprendidos por la noticias.

Ray: hemos visto... como a ayudado a los humanos en vez de destruirnos así como nos a enseñado -sereno-

Aragón: por eso queremos que nos ayuden... a nosotros, nosotros le traeremos gloria a este mundo y a ustedes

Los mods miraron a los tres para luego acceder.

Esqueleto wither: ¿digan sus órdenes maestros?

Luxe: eh escuchado que Herobrine a mandado a humanos aquí busquenlos y traiganlos vivos...

Los cuatros mods accedieron y emprendieron la búsqueda por parte de sus tropas.

El Nether se había movilizado a enormes cantidades, los Ghats y Blazes buscaban desde los cielos, los humanos, mientras que por tierra los esqueletos wither y zombie puercos buscaba con determinación.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Steve y Alex, ambos sé encontraban haciendo nuevas armas la que tenían en sus manos muy pronto se acabaría. Las armaduras que pudieron hacer parcheras de hierro les había sido suficientes para poder resistir los golpes de aquellos sujetos.

Steve: bien, destruiremos esto...

Alex: ¡oh, si! -animada-

Steve sonrió miraba a Alex más que animada y dispuesta a comenzar con la guerra contra aquellos seres del Nether.

Abrieron el camino se asomaron por unos minutos para luego continuar el camino, durante su trayecto dos Ghats habían detectado a los chicos, el mod comenzó a lanzar aquellas bolas de fuego cosa que Alex y Steve notaron, comenzaron a correr mientras bolas de fuego eran lanzadas y estrellas en la parte trasera de su recorrido.

Habían llegado lo suficientemente lejos cosa que los Ghats habían dejado de atacar, se ocultaron entre aquella tierra, para notar a miles de zombie puercos que cuidaban la fortaleza.

Alex: ¿que rayos es eso? -mirando la fortaleza, confundida-

Steve: no tengo idea, pero hay que continuar

Alex miro a Steve quien se había adelantado, ella lo siguió para luego notar que en sus manos poseía un TNT.

Steve: espero y tus flechas sean útiles para explotar esto -mira a Alex-

Alex: no te preocupes... tenlo por seguro -sonríe-

Steve lanzó aquella bomba al aire poco a poco fue cayendo, Alex había sacado su arco y ahora se encontraba apuntando veía el momento necesario, hasta que pudo lograr aquel disparo perfecto, había ocasionado una explosión había acabado con algunos cuantos zombie puercos pero aún así quedaban demasiado, los otros zombie puercos pudieron ver a ambos chicos.

Así que comenzaron a correr en dirección de ambos chicos, habían terminado por rodear a Steve y Alex, ambos sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron con los ataques, mientras que los zombies puercos se aproximaban a atacar cada vez más, unos poseían espadas de oros, otros con sus simples manos hacían lo imposible.

Alex peleaba junto con su espada, no podía dejarse vencer por aquellos seres, no ahora, ella esquiva los ataques de algunos zombie puercos, para luego contraatacar, ella no paraba daba algunos giros en el aire para poder así darle a los zombies y dejarlos heridos algunos ya eliminados. Alex había terminado siendo acorralada por los zombie puercos, miraba todo a su alrededor de como buscando una puerta de salida pero nada.

Steve por su parte había combatido con gran fuerza las golpes y espadazos no se habían hecho de esperar y cosa que había sido suficiente bueno para él. Los zombie puercos terminaban derrotados, las maniobras que hacia Steve eran mejores y cada vez lo hacían mejor.

En cuestión de minutos Steve miro como eran demasiados terminando por ser rodeados al igual que Alex.

Ambos habían sido capturados cualquier movimiento podía causar un enorme mal.

Los zombie puercos pudieron sujetar a ambos con cadenas, otros habían quitado las pertenencias de ambos jóvenes.

Los jóvenes habían sido llevado esta vez a lo que era un castillo. Miraron con sorpresa aquella enorme infraestructura, una vez en la sala principal pudieron notar a los tres seres encapuchados. Y atrás de aquellos había un trono en donde se encontraba Entity quien parecía feliz por la situación en la que estaba pasando.

Entity: ¿con que tu eres el hijo de Notch...? -aparece enfrente de Steve, con una sonrisa-

Steve no decía nada sólo podía notarse sereno ante la situación, Entity cambio su mirada hacia Alex quien estaba molesta por lo que estaba pasando.

Entity: ¡oh miren a quien tenemos aquí! -sonrie-

Entity se acercó a Alex, esté le levantó el rostro de Alex, cosa que ella se había molestado y había escupido en su rostro, Entity se había molestado y había bofateado a Alex.

Steve miraba con tremenda molestia la acción del sujeto, pero algo sacó de sus pensamientos, uno de aquellos esqueletos hablo.

Luxe: maestro... aquí está la Star Nether

Steve alzó la mirada, miro al sujeto quien en esos manos poseía aquel artefacto.

Entity: excelente... preparen todo... comenzaremos a gobernar el mundo de la superficie jajajaja -se retira-

Luxe miro a sus hermanos esquelético para luego mirar a ambos chicos, y dar la orden a los zombie puercos dd llevarlo a las celdas de la fortalezas.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, Herobrine se encontraba de pie enfrente de el se encontraba Notch quien por alguna razón se encontraba decidió ahora.

Herobrine: espero y tengas algo de respuesta a todo esto... -sereno-

Notch: no te preocupes, una vez terminando con él todo esto que conocemos estará en la normalidad...,ya tengo a guerreros que pelearan en caso de no poder detener...

Herobrine: bien... es momento de ir... -sereno, camina-

Ambos se adentraron por el portal quien los había guiado hasta un punto en donde podía notarse todos los seres, listo para comenzar la invasión.

Herobrine: creo que nadie vivirá para contarlo -sereno-

Notch: eso no debería preocuparte Herobrine... si no la ubicación de los muchachos... -mira entre la multitud-

Herobrine: se en donde están ...

Herobrine desapareció de aquel sitio dejando a Notch ahí de pie. La situación se estaba complicado cada minuto todo lo que estaba pasando era por la destrucción del mundo. Herobrine se encontraba en la fortaleza había utilizado sus habilidades de teletransportacion, buscando en cada uno de unas celdas.

Hasta que dio en donde se encontraban ambos chicos. Herobrine miro a ambos quien por fortuna no había pasado a más.

Herobrine: ¿donde esta la Star Nether? -sereno, mira a Steve-

Steve: nos han quitado todo... esos tipos tienen la Star Nether

Herobrine miro con molestia, para luego dar un suspiro, derribó aquella puerta de metal para luego los darle unas indicaciones a los chicos.

Herobrine: escuchen en los pasillos hay cofres, ahí por lo general dejan espadas o metales que les ayudará a hacer una armadura o armas, hagan una de esas...

Alex: oyes... ustedes no podrán detener todo esto ¿o si?

Herobrine: si, Notch quiere que ustedes se vayan a la superficie ayuden a los demás esto será difícil...

Con aquellas palabras Herobrine desapareció de la vista de ambos, estos comenzaron a correr entre los extensos pasillos de aquella fortaleza, tenían la fortuna de esconderse cuando veían a los esqueletos wither, zombie puercos y algunos Blazers. Habían llegado a un punto donde había extrañas plantaciones de hongos, Alex tomó unos cuantos ya que había tenido la oportunidad de hacer una nueva mochila.

Steve: ¿que haces? -confundido-

Alex: llevo esto tal vez nos sirvan -guardando semillas-

Steve cuidado la espada de Alex de que ningún mods llegará y los descubriera, así paso unos minutos para luego comenzar ala seguir su camino, en él transcurso de aquellos pasillos y de que habían encontrado diferentes espadas y cosas como: obsidiana, hierro, perchero, silla de montar, oro, pepita, etc.

Con aquello sólo recorrieron otro tramo más cuando al llegar notaron un camino quien era cruzar la lava por medios e aquel puente de ladrillo, del otro lado había una mini isla hecha del mismo ladrillo ahí había diferentes portales de aquella piedra oscura conocida como obsidiana.

Alex: son demasiados portales -mirando a los portales-

Steve: si...

Steve se acercó un poco miro con detenimiento para darse cuenta de que cada portal había un letrero con distintos destinos. Había uno que conocía con perfección y era ahí en donde llegarían. Steve tomó la mano de Alex y corrió hacia el portal.

* * *

Hola espero y sigan leyendo mi fic, hasta ahorita les traigo el capítulo 16 espero y si les esté gustando...

Muchas gracias la verdad se lo agradece esta pequeña servidora.


	17. Nuevo encuentro

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 17: Nuevo encuentro

/Generando... Terreno.../

Herobrine había llegado en donde se encontraba Notch, Notch veía con tranquilidad a la multitud quien se preparaba con todo para la invasión masiva.

Herobrine: listo... no es así...

Notch: así es...

Ambos dieron un salto, cayendo desde una altura alta, ambos sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a prepararse, una vez en el suelo, los zombie puercos miraron con extrañeza la situación, hasta que el general de los zombie puerco dio orden del ir siguieran delante atancando a ambos seres.

Los tres esqueletos estaban formando una especies de Torre en el centro de ella había una especie de cristal, pero en la punta de aquella torre había el famoso faro del Nether.

Entity: excelente... pensar que ellos serían más fuertes había sido puras patrañas.. -sonrie-

Aragón: maestro, quiero dar disculpa por la tardanza -con la mirada baja-

Ray: durante meses intentando sacar información por parte de Herobrine...

Luxe: pero había sido imposible...

Entity: no se preocupes mis queridos seguidores, todos ellos caerán con sus propias creaciones ya lo verán jajaja

Una vez que terminaron aquella Torre colocaron la Star Nether, cosa que hizo a un rato extenso hacia el cielo del Nether (aunque el Nether no tiene cielo...). Herobrine y Notch miraba aquello con tremenda preocupación.

Ambos siguieron aproximándose, intentaban detener a las tropas pero antes lo harían desde donde se encontraba aquel faro.

Notch: trata de llegar a ellos y destruye esa cosa, yo me encargaré de esto...

Herobrine accedió de una manera serena y se encaminó hacia aquel punto, Notch por su parte se encontraba peleando con gran valentía, daba ataques con su espada mientras que algunos zombie puercos daban también guerrilla.

Notch podía cubrir algunos golpes, pero lo que habían estos soldados eran amontonarse, no dejaban que hiciera otro movimiebto alguno, cosa que Notch tomó una nueva decisión comenzó a usar aquellas habilidades, un rayo dorado hizo apto de presencia acabando con los que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Los zombie puerco miraron con una especie de sin molestia o preocupación y continuaron sus ataques, tenían que detener al enemigo que se atrevía a detener la invasión.

Pero no era nada sencillo, para Notch había sido algo complicado aquellos zombie puercos habían sido buenos en aquellos momentos sus ataques y movimientos.

Herobrine corría por los pasillos hasta que algo lo detuvo, un ataque hizo que terminará estrellándose contra el muro de ladrillos. Herobrine abrió los ojos con dificultad, para luego notar a Entity quien se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa de burla.

Entity: ¡oh por Dios! ¡El famoso Herobrine no se puede levantar! -burlándose-

Herobrine: ... grrr... -levantandose- nunca creí verte aquí... -con su mirada baja-

Entity: pues ya sabes... muy pronto seré yo quien gobierne todos los mundos de Minecraft -sonrie-

Herobrine: jajaja... será imposible -alza la mirada, mientras demuestra una sonrisa-

Entity no entendía porque Herobrine tenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, en cuestión de minutos se miro en unos minutos golpeado por Herobrine quien lo llevo a retroceder un buen tramo.

Entity: grrrr... no dejaré que arruinen mis planes -sereno-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, cada quien utilizan sus espadas de una manera rápida, ágil, haciendo que en algunas ocasiones tuvieran algunos daños. Aún así Herobrine no se detendría por nada y quería destruir aquel faro.

Mientras tanto los tres esquelético ya tenían todo, la punta de aquella torre destonaron una serie de luces quien aquellas luces marcaban hacia diferentes puntos en donde veían o más bien se creaban extensos portales, los generales dieron nueva orden de que siguieran hacia adelante son importarle de que Notch estuviera en aquel lugar, peleando a grandes rasgos, destruyendo a aquellos seres por medios de sus poderes.

Notch: ¡No! -preocupado-

Notch miro hacia el castillo quien se encontraba de una manera extrañable, noto a los tres esqueletos en la sima de una torre, en su poder tenían el famoso faro del Nether dando a entender que ellos habían creado aquel portal, Notch no dijo más y se dirigí hacia ellos de una manera rápida.

En el interior del castillo se encontraba Herobrine peleando con Entity cada movimiento era un enorme destrucción en el interior del Castillo.

Entity: ¡esto es divertido! -sonríe-

Herobrine no dijo ni palabra, continuó atacando hasta que perdió la espada, cosa que no se dejaría vencer pues al minuto sacó el pico de diamantes quien rápidamente cubrió el golpe de Entity quien se disponía a partir en dos a Herobrine.

Herobrine no parecía muy contento no tampoco muy molesto, sentía rabia, pero la escondida debido que si Entity notaba su molestia la usaría contra él y eso no sería favorable, no por ahora.

Entity comenzaba a notar la situación, era imposible como decir... Entity sentía como sus energías se estaban agotando el motivo era, porque era el único ej usar sus poderes, Herobrine no se atrevía a usar sus poderes.

Entity se detuvo un momento, observó a Herobrine, ambos poseían heridas algo severas pero no se ponían atención, querían acabarse, Entity desea tanto la muerte de Herobrine, mientras que Herobrine deseaba la muerte de Entity.

Entity: nunca creí que pudieras ocultar tus molestias Herobrine... -sonríe-

Herobrine: hmp... ¿de que demonios hablas? -sereno, mirándolo-

Entity: se muy bien, que tienes una molestia contra mi... por que no lo sacas eh...

Herobrine no dijo nada y miraba con tremenda molestia, era imposible que el pudiera sostener una conversación amistosa, siendo una especie de virus. No dijo nada sólo miro a Entity para luego crear una esfera eléctrica, cosa que Entity miro de una manera sorpresiva.

El ataque de Herobrine había sido rápido, había golpeado por completo a Entity, pero aún no sería suficiente por eliminarlo por completo, así que como última alternativa y usando su pico de diamante comenzó a acercase a Entity, esta dispuesto a quitarle la vida en ese mismo momento.

Lo tomó del cuello para luego alzar el cuerpo de Entity a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y con una mirada asesina, Entity, parecía sonriendo por lo que estaba viviendo.

Herobrine miro con molestia para luego lanzar el cuerpo y notar como se desvaneció en un pequeño polvo. Herobrine busco con la mirada aquel sujeto pero no obtuvo suficientemente respuestas positivas, dando a entender que había escapado de aquel sitio, mientras que Notch.

Notch se encontraba peleando con los tres esquelético, daban una tremenda pelea como nunca en sus vidas, cosa que Notch miraba con preocupación, a un así no se detuvo y continuo adelante, dando aquello golpes que su espada.

Aragón terminó por escapar dejando a ambos esquelético peleando contra Notch, uno de ellos había terminado por perder la vida, mientras que el que quedaba seguía de pie, peleando con tremendas fuerzas fe voluntad quien hacia que se levantará.

Los otros dos continuaban el ataque, pero habían sido sorprendido por Herobrine quien apareció detrás de Luxe, esté había traspasado su pico de diamante cosa que Luxe terminó muerto, Notch miro aquello para notar a Ray quien seguía de pie después de ratos de pelea.

Notch: ¡habla! ¿que piensan hacer? -sereno, tomandolo del cuello-

Ray: ... Entity quiere acabar con ustedes por sus tonterías, por eso piensa llevar a todo los ejércitos a la superficie...

Notch quedó un tanto pensativo, conocía a Entity pero nunca pensó que el se revelará, miro hacia los portales que se habían creado las tropas seguían moviéndose, eran demasiados.

Notch: rayos... los supervivientes no podrán con ellos -sereno-

Herobrine: tendrás que pensar en nuevos métodos -con voz calmada-

Notch miro a Herobrine para luego notar la Star Nether.

Notch: ¿desde cuando ocultas esa Star Nether?

Herobrine: son mis creaciones... no tienes por que meterte

Notch: entiende ahora el mundo está en peligro... eres mi hermano debes entender el motivo -molesto-

Herobrine: pues ahora yo Gobierno aquí... así que no te debe de importar en lo más mínimo... -molesto-

Ambos seguían discutiendo, Ray pensaba en escapar pero Herobrine lo miro y terminó por eliminarlo. Notch por su parte no sabía que hacer se encontraba en un dilema sumamente difícil. No sabía como terminar aquello.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, se encontraban los zombie puercos marchando hacia sus víctimas que había en ciudades, villas pequeñas y grandes, en diferentes partes del mundo.

Steve y Alex les había tocado en el portal principal, en donde esqueletos wither, zombie puercos, ghats y blaze hacían sus pareciones en la tierra.

Alex apuntaba con su arco encantado hacia los ghats, seguido de demás supervivientes arqueros, otros atacaban a los zombie puercos y esqueletos whiter, otros supervivientes andaban a caballo atacando de la misma manera a mod terrestres o aéreo.

Alex pudo detectar a alguien no muy familia a otros mod y supervivientes. Cosa que decidió dirigirse hacia él. Una vez enfrente pudo notar a Entity, el causante de todo aquello. Ambos se miraron mientras Entity sonrió de una manera siniestra.

Alex quedó algo molesta por aquello, así que sacó su espada dispuesta a pelear, Entity entendió aquello y de igual manera comenzaron a pelear, cada uno atacando nadie paraba, los ataques del uno al otro habían sido muy rudos a decir verdad.

Entity: vaya si que eres ruda niña... lástima que yo suelo matar -sonrie-

Entity se elevó un poco, sus manos las alzó para luego se levantarán algunos bloques de tierra, Alex miro con sorpresa aquello cuando en eso noto que se aproximaban a ella para poder esquivar los bloques.

Steve peleaba con los esqueletos wither y algunos zombie puercos, hasta que pudo detectar a Alex peleando contra Entity, este también no lo conocía muy bien, pero sabía que tenía que estar atento, debido a que estaba peleando contra Alex, quien eso le estaba preocupando demasiado.


	18. La Guerra Pt1

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 18: La Guerra pt1

/Generando Terreno.../

Los supervivientes se encontraban peleando contra la invasión que llegaba desde el Nether, todos los supervivientes tenían ya tiempo caminando entre el mundo pixeleado, otros tenían pocos tiempos pero no se detendría para detener la amaneza que se estaban enfrentando.

Entre aquellos supervivientes que se encontraban agrupados en cantidades favorables y exparsidos por todo el mundo hacían lo mejor para detener, era imposible los portales continuaban abierto y cada vez salían más.

Steve y Alex se encontraba en el punto más amenazante de todo el mundo, ahí habían llegado más mod que en otros lugares, era imposible decir que sería fácil.

Alex continuaba peleando contra Entity quien parecía divertirse con aquella chica rubia.

Entity: ¡esto ya es divertido! -sonriendo-

Alex se encontraba agitada, podía notar como el sujeto tenía no demostraba cansancio alguno, la sonrisa que poseía era demasiado psicópata, Alex sacó su arco para luego apuntar hacia el sujeto.

Entity: ¿en serio? ¿Piensas atacante con una flecha? -sonrie-

Alex no dijo más y lanzó las flechas, Entity desapareció de la vista de Alex para luego la rubia mirara a todos lados, no pudo encontrarlo pero se detuvo al sentir a alguien detrás de ella, algo hizo que comenzará a perder la respiración, algo comenzaba apretar su cuello.

Entity: mis poderes sobrepasan a los de un humano... inclusive a Notch y Herobrine... -sonrie-

Alex no podía decir ninguna palabra sólo podía estar ahí, tratando dd respirar, tratando de obtener oxígeno, pero era imposible.

Entity miraba con triunfo lo que se encontraba haciendo, pero fue detenido una flecha había sido clavada en la parte de su hombro, Entity volteó rápidamente mientras que Alex caía arrodillada mientras recuperaba oxigeno, Entity se volteó para notar a Steve quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y con un arco en la mano.

Entity: con que tu eres el famoso hijo de Notch... -sonriente- ... será un honor eliminar un insecto

Steve: no será sencillo... -saca su espada-

Entity sonrió como era de costumbre y sacó aquella espada de una hoja de metal oscura, miro a su enemigo para luego comenzar con los ataques, se aproximaron y comenzaron a atacar, pero los movimientos de Entity eran más rápido haciendo que Steve recibiera unos cuantos golpes.

Entity: eres igual que la chica, no entienden que soy más poderoso que todos ustedes -sonríe- pero bueno... acabaré con tu vida

Entity alzó un poco la espada listo para clavarle en el pecho de Steve. Steve veía con tremenda preocupación pero esquivo un poco haciendo que la espada lastimara su hombro izquierdo. Alex parecía estar preocupada por lo que había visto. En cuestión de minutos Entity miro como Steve se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad.

Mientras tanto en el Nether, Herobrine y Notch se encontraban observando con tremenda detenimiento aquel faro, algunos mods del Nether se habían aproximado para atacarlo, Herobrine no tuvo más opcion que sacar la Star Nether, cosa que los portales dejaron de mostrarse.

Notch miro aquello para comenzar a detener a los mods quien se aproximaban a atacarlo.

Herobrine: tú vete, me encargaré de esto -sereno-

Notch: ... bien

Con aquellas palabras Notch desapareció dejando a Herobrine en aquel lugar.

Notch había aparecido en una parte del mundo muy diferente ahí no se encontraban Steve o Alex, pero comenzó a ayudar a los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí contra atacando a los zombie puercos y seguido de más enemigos.

Regresando con Steve y Alex ambos tenían una duda batalla contra Entity, entre los dos ss habían puestos listos para comenzar los ataques, Entity parecía divertirse con aquello pero no podía decir que era fácil, pues los jóvenes comenzaban a dar su mayor esfuerzo haciendo que Entity pudiera tener un poco de problemas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Entity se alejó un poco y creo esferas de energía color rojizos. Ambos miraron aquello con sorpresa y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás pensando que sería capaz de hacer aquel ataque.

Steve noto aquello para luego embozar una sonrisa, Alex miro con confusión para luego notar a Entity.

Steve: parece que no es sencillo ¿verdad? -sonriendo de lado-

Entity: sabes no eres bueno haciendo bromas... -lo mira sereno-

Steve: no estaba haciendo broma

Ambos se abalanzaron para luego chocar las espadas, Alex miro con sorpresa aquello sacó su arco y apuntó hacia a Entity quien parecía estar distraído por la acción en la que se encontraba pero no se detendría por nada en el mundo, lo único que podía hacer era contraatacar, era lo único que podía hacer, atacar.

Era imposible tener un buen ángulo ya que ambos se movían constantemente y para Alex había sido una mala acción ya que podía lastimar a Steve.

Alex: vamos Steve, no te muevas mucho -decía en susurro, mientras apunta con su arco-

Alex no pudo hacerlo ya que algo había hecho que dejará aquella acción. Ella volteó y pudo notar a Herobrine quien miraba a Entity de una manera molesta.

Herobrine: yo me encargaré de esto Alex, tú ayuda a los demás -sereno-

Alex no dijo nada sólo miro como Herobrine pasaba de largo en dirección hacia Entity y Steve quien tenían una buena pelea.

Herobrine creo una esfera eléctrica para luego lanzarla hacia dirección de ambos, Alex miro aquello con preocupación ya que había dado a ambos.

Steve se levantó con dificultad, eso mismo paso con Entity quien dirigió la mirada hacia el enemigo quien había lanzado aquel ataque.

Entity: esto será divertido... -sonríe-

Herobrine no dijo nada sacó su espada y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su oponentes, Entity parecía demasiado confiado, aun así no se dejaba vencer,esquivando algunos ataques que eran provenientes de su contrincante, Alex ayudaba a Steve a levantarse y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Alex sacó una poción color rosa y se la dio a Steve esto le ayudaría a Steve a recuperar sus fuerzas. Mientras que Alex veía un tanto preocupada la batalla de ambos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Entity comenzó a usar sus poderes alzando unos cuantos bloques, Herobrine ya había visto venir aquello y para ese entonces lanzó nuevamente una esfera eléctrica.

La situación en la que estaba pasando ambos seres eran inconfundible, pues tenían que eliminarse uno de ellos dos sería capaz de ser eliminado del mundo.

Steve se levantó quería ayudar pero Alex se lo había impedido. No entendía porque pero debe de tener sus puntos, sólo quedaba ahí de pie, pero los zombie puercos no se hicieron de esperad y comenzaron a llegar, cosa que Steve y Alex no se dejarían vencer tan fácil.

Mientras que la guerra continuaba eliminando a los últimos que quedaban otros mods había terminado y decidió por huir... la guerra se estaba acabando menos una batalla que era la de Entity y Herobrine.

Entity: pensar que estos sujetos serían más fuertes para detener y destruir el mundo este... -fastidiado-

Herobrine: ellos siempre han seguido mis órdenes... y yo no he ordenado que anden en la superficie... -sereno-

Nuevamente se volvieron a atacar era imposible decir que será sencillo la situación, pero Herobrine se estaba poniendo cada vez más,difícil. Cosa que Entity pudo sentir y ver.

La batalla se estaba acabando Entity miraba con molestia como los supervivientes ya tenían la victoria a su merced.

Entity utilizaba sus poderes, pero no era muy eficaz, Herobrine conocía todos los movimientos de Entity.

Entity recibió un golpe quien terminó por estrellarse entre los árboles. Este se levantó con dificultad, observando con molestia a Herobrine quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

Entity: ¡NOOO! ¡SOY YO QUIEN DEBERIA ELIMINARTE! ¡NADIE SE ACUERDA DE TI! -molesto- ¡YO SOY EL SER DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Herobrine escuchaba cada grito y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba enfrente de Entity, este parecía a verse sorprendido pero fue en vano pues Entity lanzó un ataque aunque había sido detenido por la espada de Herobrine.

Herobrine: ya no tienes nada que hacer... -sereno- ya es tu fin...

Entity comenzaba a llenarse de furia, las palabras de Herobrine eran demasiada para él cosa que Entity terminó por hacer un ataque, pero ej un movimiento rápido de Herobrine terminó por eliminando, clavando su espada en la parte dd la espalda, cosa que Entity sintió.

Entity sólo cayó arrodillado, mientras miro en el suelo y un charco de sangre ss estaba creando. Era imposible aquello, había sido derrotado por un ser muy bajo que él.

Herobrine: esto es por lo que me hiciste hace tiempo -molesto-

Entity sabía bien a lo que se refería, pues tiempo atrás había retado a Herobrine por el trono del dios destrucción y por suerte Herobrine había ganado, nuevamente Entity había sido derrotado pero esta vez eliminado del mundo.

Los supervivientes se aproximarnos a Herobrine quien este miraba con molestia a Entity, para luego notará a su alrededor y desapareciera, Steve y Alex miraron algo sonrientes por aquello pues la guerra había terminado.

Notch se encontraba alejado y Herobrine había quedado enfrente, comenzó a caminar en dirección de Notch, pero sólo para detenerse a lado derecho.

Herobrine: aun no termina -susurrando-

North miro sorprendido aquello para luego mirar a Herobrine, pero este había desaparecido. Notch no podía hacer más, la situación ya se encontraba en los supervivientes.

* * *

Hola, bueno espero y les esté gustando la historia, lamento la demora pero he mandando a reparar mi celular ya que la pantalla había sido dañada, pero ahora ya lo tengo así que seguiré. Sólo que tardaré un poquito jeje

Gracias, Saludos.


	19. ¿descanso?

La mejor aventura

Capitulo 19: ¿Un descanso?

La batalla con aquellos ejercito habia sido demasiado. Un campamento se habia formado cada quien tomaba sus labores. Mientras que steve y alex se encontraban se encontraban observando a todos los sobrevivientes.

Alex: deberiamos entrenar ¿no te parece? -mira al Steve -

Steve: si

Alex sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia enfrente, miro a todos para luego hablar.

Alex: haremos algo mejor una competencia o como muchos dicen pvp

Los sobrevivientes miraban confundido al la joven debido al las palabras. Aún así no se resistieron al aceptar aquellos juegos.

Todos se habían dividió solo que no había en equipos cada quien tomaría su camino y lo que contaba era que podían salir más allá del campamento. Una vez afuera Alex comenzó a decir unas cuantas reglas para poder comenzar.

Alex: bien, las reglas son sencillas se vale todo, solo que no debe salirse más allá de los metros establecidos

Todos accedieron amistosamente para luego salir en búsqueda de escondites y tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos. Alex se encontraba junto con Steve, quienes se encontraban ideando una forma de poder acabar con todos.

Steve: no pensé que salieras con esto -mira a Alex-

Alex: ni yo lo creo solo salio así así de la nada...

Steve: tengo entendido que a ti te gustan este tipo de guerra

Alex: si pe... -interrumpida-

Steve había sacado su espada. Para luego hacer un movimiento alejando unas flechas fe su camino cosa que Alex pudo notar, saco su arco y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor. Era imposible decir que era sencillo ya que realmente no lo era, Steve y Alex terminaron ocultándose en unos de altas rocas.

Steve: alguna idea? -mira a Alex -

Alex miraba su entorno, buscando algo que pudiera ser efectivo o por lo menos pudieran ganar en aquella batalla.

Siguieron sus instintos de guerreros cada quien por su lado acabando con quien se le ponía enfrente hasta que solo quedaba un grupo. Steve y Alex se encontraban ocultos. Pensando en una forma de acabar con sus oponentes.

Alex pudo notar como un sobreviviente corría hacia una dirección de refugio. Haciendo que tuviera una facilidad de atacarlo y poder detenerlo de una buena vez.

Ambos salieron de su escondite en búsqueda de aquellos faltantes, Alex iba hacia el oponente que se encontraba corriendo hacia un punto lejano. Alex había subido a unos árboles para así poder lanzar sus flechas desde un punto exacto. Veía como su enemigo corría hasta que lanzó la flecha. Dejando sorprendido ya que la flecha había llegado enfrente, con aquel movimiento Alex demostraba a ver ganado.

Steve se encontraba en una especie de precanse tenia a un digno oponente, Steve hacia sus mejores movimientos con tal de acabar con él, pero era imposible ambos tenían aquel toque hasta que un empujón termino haciendo que ambos rodarán por una pequeña acantilado, podría decirse que la altura era de 4 mts.

Una vez que cayeron al fondo, que por fortuna había un pequeño lago. Ambos salieron mojados cosa que Steve se molesto consigo mismo para luego nota a si contricante.

Steve: vaya! Eres bueno... -suspira-

Sobreviviente: gracias por eso... he aprendido debido a los días inclusive su novia es buena

Steve: te refieres a Alex? Ella no... -sonrojado-

Sobreviviente: no hay cuidado... se que ustedes pueden quererse -sonríe y se va-

Steve lo miro algo confundido para luego encaminarse hacia el campamento, en la entrada pudo notar a Alex quien se encontraba esperando a Steve.

Alex: vaya pensé que tardaría mucho -sonríe de lado-

Steve: no seas mala he salido más alla de lo que se pedía

Alex sonrió de una manera burlona para luego ingresar al campamento, los demás sobrevivientes si encontraban acomodando sus artefactos, otros hacían la comida.

Steve: me iré a descansar necesito dormir un poco -bosteza-

Alex: esta bien yo estaré ayudando a los sobreviviente...

Alex se encontraba mirando el lugar sus pensamientos habían entrado cuando algo hizo que saliera de aquellos pensamientos. Un hombre ya anciano se le habia acercado podía notarse cansado debido a su edad.

Alex: ¿pasa algo? -mirando al anciano-

Anciano: lamento molestarte pero tengo una misión digna de ti

Alex: ¿a mi? Pero... que hay de los demás

Anciano: no creo que ellos puedan así que necesito que vayas...

Alex dio un supino accedió. Una vez que accedió el anciano le entregó un mapa y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y el motivo de la cual iba a aquella misión.

Alex alistó todo para luego encaminarse hacia la salida, ella había termine por irse dejando al anciano ahí, el anciano embozo una sonrisa para luego sus ojos se trastornaran color blanco, había cambiado su apariencia a Herobrine.

Steve dormía muy tranquilo, y durante aquellos minutos pudo sentir algo que hizo despertará. Era los gritos fe los sobrevivientes quien quien corrían a todos lados. Una invasión habían azotado el campamento, había zombie por donde quier, los enderman caminaban mistral de sus manos llevaban TNT quien podían encenderlo de un manera extraña pues utilizaban a los esqueletos quien posean sus arma encantada.

Steve tomo su armadura y una espada y salio a ayudar a sus amigos, pero había sido una mala pues buscaba a Alex pero no la encontró sus paso habían sido detenidos a notar unos creeprer quien caminaban hacia distintos hogares práctica destruir.

Steve había termindo alejdo de aquel campamento junto con unos cuantos más sobrevivientes. Miraron su antiguo hogar notando como los mods habían destruido todo lo que una vez habían logrado. Dio un suspiro para luego caminar hice otro sitio, tenía que buscar a a Alex quien por algún razón no se encontraba en de campamento.

Ella sólo camino hasta que pudo nota una mina, ella ingreso en sus manos poseía su arco miraba con cautela cualquier movimiento podría aparecer un zombie. Siguió su camino hasta que noto un horno y unos cofres ella se aproximó y mir adentro de los cofres para nota que había hierro y unos cuantos picos y madera.

Alex: mmm. .. esto es muy extraño...

Miro al interior y pudo observar a unas antorchas pensaba ingresar pero trnia que seguir el camino hacia aquel objetivo. Dio un suspiro y continuó su camino, su camino era largo se sentía algo sola por no algo ver dicho a Steve.

Había terminado por unos minutos cerca de un río se sentía cansada por aquellos lo único que quería era dormir, la noche había sido caminata y en algunos ocasiones había sido de ataques contra zombie y esqueletos.

Cuando llegó pudo nota algo muy ínsula, en vez de ser una especie de villa era una especie de castillo, no era enorme pero podía notarse que estaba deshabitado, camino con precaución mientras miraba todo con atención.

Miraba todo era demasiado diferente podría decirse que era muy distintas a las infraestructuras que veía de vez e cuando camino un poco hasta que pudo notar algo que llamo su atención.

Había aquel bloque que había visto en la casa de Enderbrah, este se encontraba activado miraba aquel porra negro, no entendía el motivo por la cual había llegado ahí hasta que sintió una presencia, se giro rápidamente y pudo notar a Herobrine.

Alex: ¿tú? -sorprendida- ¿que haces aquí?

Herobrine: me es raro hacerte una trampa pero necesito que el hijo de Notch

Alex: ja y piensas que vendrá -apunta con su arco-

Herobrine: eso es lo que piensas... muy pronto estará aquí

Herobrine comenzó a acercarse y en un, dos por tres termino por estar enfrete, ella miro aquello para sacar una espada pero había sido detenida, Herobrine la tomo de la cintura para cargarla en sus brazos y se adentraron al dicho portal.

* * *

Hola... Aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo lamento el retraso pero era por mi celular que hace poco murió y tuve que comprar otro. Pero bueno disfruten de la historia.

Gracias.


	20. ¿Sospechas de alguien?

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 20: ¿Sospechas de alguien?

Steve se encontraba caminando, no sabia ni a donde, solo caminaba se sentía solo estando con todos los sobrevivientes se sentía solo, su corazón se encontraba con un enorme hueco. No le tomó importancia ya que no tendría sentido en aquellos momentos que encontrar a Alex que no tenía ni idea de donde pudiera estar.

Su camino lo había llevado a una villa, se encontraban aldeanos que disfrutaban de la tranquilidad. Steve noto a sus acompañantes que se encontraban algo cansados para luego dirigirse hacia el líder de aquellos aldeanos.

Steve: disculpe, podemos quedarnos aquí unos momentos para recobrar el aliento

Lider: si no hay cuidado en eso, aquí siempre serán bienvenido

Steve: una pregunta, ¿no han visto a una chuca rubia de ojos azules algo baja de estatura? -mira al aldeano-

Lider: si, paso pidió un poco de alimento y continuo su camino hacia aquellas montañas... -señala las montañas-

Steve: gracias...

Steve miro a sus acompañantes, el se había puesto a llenar un poco unas botellas llenas de agua sabia que serian de utilidad en largos caminos, aunque su tiempo había sido muy rápido pues se encontraba oscureciendo.

Los aldeanos se escondieron en sus casas, mientras que los jóvenes sobrevivientes se encontraban observando los lugares divididos para atacar a sus enemigos y poder estar a salvo.

La noche había sido algo pesada, pero aún así terminaron durmieron un poco para luego irse. Steve había caminado hacia donde había dicho el líder de la villa, caminando por aquellas montañas para aso lograr ver a Alex.

Steve: rayos... -quejándose en susurro-

Sobreviviente 1: tranquilo Steve, encontraremos a Alex...

Sobreviviente 2: tenlo por seguro de eso Steve -sonríe-

Steve no dijo nada solo embozo una sonrisa leve, para luego colocar sus manos alrededor de ambos jóvenes quien estaban veian cociente de lo que habían dicho.

Sobreviviente 1: ¿como fue posible que Alex se fuera? -mira a Steve-

Steve: no lo se, pero cuando la encontremos, esperemos una explicación...

Con aquellas palabras siguueron su camino no podían dejar que se hicieran más tarde, ellos se encontraban en la base de las montañas, Steve miro hacia arriba en donde miraba la cima pensó por unos momentos en hacer otro camino pero el tiempo los estaba atrasando y esa montaña no sería la excepción.

Tuvieron que subir fuera lo que fuera tenían que está en la cima si tenían que ir hacia el objetivo que era ir en búsqueda de Alex.

Durante un buen rato de escalda, los sobrevivientes de sentian cansado y otros no deseaban continuar su camino, pero al llegar a la cima Steve miro con tremendo asombró.

Steve: ¿que rayos es esto? -sorprendido-

Sobreviviente 1: no tengo ni idea

Todos miraron con tremenda sorpresa no podían creer lo que veían era un castillo se encontraba en bue estado solo que abandonado, los sobrevivientes no les quedó otra más dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta fueron sorprendidos por Creeper quien cuidaban la entrada de una manera única, Steve miraba intentando descubrir quién podía estar en el interior pero un esqueleto arquero fue el que lo noto y lanzando unas cuantas flechas hacia los chicos. Los Creeper miraron aquello para que unos cuantos fueran en ataque, mientras desde arriba de aquel castillo se encontraba los esqueletos lanzando sus flechas.

Uno de los sobrevivientes comenzó a lanzar flechas, aquellas flechas iban con e encantamiento de su arco haciendo que se incendieran los esqueletos de ahí pasó hacia los Creeper quien se encontraban aún cerca de la puerta, otros sobrevivientes de encontraban cubriéndolo Steve había dirigido su camino hacia el interior.

Cuando ingresó pudo notar a alguien familiar, eran Zombie, Esqueleto y Enderbrah los tres se encontraban conversando, Zombie lo miro para luego hablar.

Zombie: ¡tenemos visita! -señalando a Steve-

Esqueleto mir hacia donde señalaba Zombie para luego sacar su arco Enderbrah desapareció rápidamente, dejando a ambos mods atacando a Steve.

Esqueleto: humano tonto no podrás con nosotros -sonríe de lado-

Zombie: me comeré su cerebro

Steve: ustedes saben ¿en donde está Alex? -mirando a ambos-

Esqueleto: es no debe de importarte...

Esqueleto lanzo el primer ataque, Zombie saco una pala y comenzó a acercarse a Steve, Steve había esquivado la flecha pero sintió el fuerte golpe del Zombie quien había golpeado el hombro derecho. Steve hizo un gemido de dolor para luego notar como el Zombie se preparaba para hacer nuevamente aquel golpe.

Rápidamente Steve miro a ambos mods para luego notar como Enderbrah se colocaba en el centro per detrás de ellos.

Enderbrah: humano,aún no eres fuerte... ¿Que te hace pensar que puedes derrotarlos? -sin verlo-

Steve: ¿eh?¿que dices? -confundido-

Rápidamente Enderbrah desapareció mientras que Zombie y esqueleto nuevamente atacaban, Steve había esquivado algunos ataques, muy pocas veces pudia esquivar las flechas del esqueleto.

No pasó mucho cuando esqueleto mir con tremenda sonrisa pensando que ya tenía la victoria asegurada. Lanzo la flecha para notar como habia sido alejada debido a que un sobreviviente habia intervenido. Esqueleto miro con preocupación pues eran alrededor de 8 personas.

Zombie miro para luego hacer un silvido haciendo que Zombie con armaduras y palas aparecieran para comenzar con la batalla, Zombie y esqueleto terminaron por irse Steve comenzó a establecerse mientras era cubierto por sus compañeros.

Después de eso uno de sus compañeros le dio señas para que Steve continuada su camino hacia lo que era en búsqueda de ambos mods, Steve accedió y recorrio todo el lugar hasta que llegó a una de las habitaciones en donde pudo notar aquel portal, aquel portal en donde Enderbrah se encontraba viviendo, se acercó un poco y pudo percatarse de que se encontraba activado.

Esquivo con rapidez un golpe que había cruzado por su cabeza, Steve se alejó miro a su oponente para darse cuenta de que era Enderbrah.

Enderbrah: tu no entrarás a mi mundo

Steve: ¿tu mundo? -confundido-

Enderbrah: me es insuficiente que no sabes de donde provenga siendo el hijo de Notch

Steve: no andare espiando a todos sólo por ser hijo de Notch -fastidiado-

Enderbrah miro con un tanto de molestia para luego desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de él para lanzarle un golpe, Steve esquivo pero había sido lento ya que nuevamente Enderbrah hizo lo mismo golpeando esata vez a Steve, lo había dejado un tanto sofocado debido al golpe que le había dado en el estómago.

Enderbrah: No importa lo que hagas... Esa chiqulla sera una ofrenda para nuestro líder

Steve: ese Herobrine haciendo de las suyas, pero esta vez no lo logrará -se levanta-

Enderbrah: vaya tienes fuerza de voluntad -con voz tranquila-

Steve no dijo nada solo quedó ahí observando a Enderbrah quien podía sentir la mirada del humano. Cosa que molestaba a Enderbrah, haciendo que el mod se aproximará hacia Steve para atacarlo.

Steve esquivaba los ataques de enderman mientras que el ender seguia sus ataques, Steve había quedado rodeado entre Enderbrah y la pared. Aunque no pasó mucho cuando una flecha hizo su aparición Enderbrah desapareció y reacparecio un tanto alejado mirando al personaje que había lanzado aquella flecha.

Enderbrah: piensas que teniendo más humanos piensas poder derrorarme

Steve: ¿quiero saber en dónde está Alex? -molesto-

Enderbrah: será un sacrificio para nuestro líder -se lanza hacia el portal-

Steve estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el portal pero fue detenido por sus compañeros.

Sobreviviente 1: ¡¿que estas haciendo?!

Steve: tengo que rescatar a Alex

Sobreviviente 2: sabemos que vas a rescatar a tu novia pero no puedes hacerlo ahorita

Steve: ¿porque? -confundido-

Sobreviviente 2: he escuchado que ese portal te lleva hacia un mundo llamado "El fin"

Sobreviviente 3: he escuchado que ahí los enderman se reproducen

Sobreviviente 4: aparte están liderados por un ender dragón

Steve: eso no será pretexto nosotros somos 5

Sobreviviente 3: pero aún así será imposible detenerlo debido a los enderman

Steve: será mucho mejor

Steve se encontraba en la orilla de aquel portal cuando en eso algo creo una especie de terremoto los sobrevivientes miraron el lugar para luego una especie de torre de piedra obsidiana apareciera desde el portal.

Steve y compañía se salieron de aquel lugar siguieron corriendo, el terremoto continuaba y una vez que salieron notaron aquel torre de hecha de obsidiana. Tenía una altura de 10 mts de altura.

Sobreviviente 1: ¿que rayos es eso?

Steve: ...

Los sobrevivientes quedaron sorprendidos no podía saber el motivo de aquel extraño suceso.


	21. Sacrificio

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 21: Sacrificio

Alex se encontraba peleando con aquellos barrotes de metal, Herobrine la había encarcelado ella hacia lo posible para salir de aquella prisión.

Alex: ¡sacame de aquí! -molesta-

Herobrine parecía no escuchar a la joven y la ignoraba por completo, el se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado en una pequeña isla, sabía bien que se ahí aparecería Steve, no pasó mucho cuando un enorme dragón oscuro de ojos purpuras hizo su aparición.

Miro con furia a Herobrine quien se encontraba enfrente de él, la mirada de Herobrine se encontraba observando hacia el dragón.

Alrededor se encontraban Torres de obsidiana, mientras en las puntas de veían una especie de cristales quen emanaban una luz, mietras que un rato era quien daba energía al enorme dragón.

Herobrine: supongo que ya quieres salir a destruir el mundo, ¿no es asi?

El dragón, conocido como ender dragón lo miro, para luego una especie de luz se escuchara. Cosa que alex que se encontraba detrás de herobrine quedó sumamente sorprendida, aparte de que un miedo la había inundado debido a aquel montruo.

Ender Dragón: espero con ansias mi comida una vez recibido podré subir a la superficie

Herobrine: piensas que te daré una creación perfecta... Sólo te daré a probar su sangre... -sereno-

Alex escuchaba con atención la conversación que ambos tenían, era muy confuso debido a lo que dijo Herobrine, ella miro al dragón quien se encontraba enfrente de Herobrine, este se veía tenebroso.

Mir a su alrededor intentando así bajar su miedo, logro ver a muchos enderman cosa que hizo bajar la mirada con rapidez, minutos más tarde escucho la voz de alguien más, alzó un poco la mirada para nota a Enderbrah quien se encontraba tecleando su ipod.

Enderbrah: no te preocupes humano, será muy rapido, ahora me tomaré una selfie contigo antes de tu muerte -serio, toma las fotos-

Alex no podía decir nada en absoluto, sólo le quedaba rezar para que Notch escuchara sus plegarias, para que luego Steve la ayudará a salir de aquel oscuro lugar. Los minutos pasaban y todo se encontraba tranquilo, alex se encontraba sentada dentro de su pequeña celda mientras tenía su mirada al suelo. Herobrine se acercó a la celda para luego comenzar a hablar.

Herobrine: espero y estés preparada no quiero errores -serio-

Alex: ¿de que hablas? -confundido-

Herobrine: hmp... Pronto lo sabrás

Con aquellas palabras la joven término por mirar a herobrine quien se veía un tanto serio, cambio su mirada al cielo cuando noto como el ender dragón de movía de una manera asombrosa.

Había llegado el momento herobrine liber a Alex, una vez que tenía enfrente, está no sabía que hacer no podía mirar a nadie debido que eran enderman, en un, dos por tres sintio un dolor provocado por una espada. El dolor proveniente de su hombro derecho le había impedido poder usar un arma gotas de sangre atravesaron su brazo hasta llegar al suelo, bueo se encontraba sobre una plataforma de piedra, mientras que la gotas caían a una especie de bote amplio.

Alex no podía levantarse el dolor era demasiado para ella, la sangre se había detenido, cosa que sintió un alivio, nuevamente herobrine, tomo la chica para dejarla nuevamente en aquella celda. Mientras que el ender dragón bajaba para dar un lengutazo a aquel bote hecho de madera.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron más de lo normal haciendo que los enderman miraran a su líder. Provocando que hubiera un pequeño temblor.

Los enderman habían desaparecido mientras que ender dragón se encontraba volando entre las torres de obsidiana. Alex miraba un tanto preocupada la situación estaba empeorando demasiado.

Mientras tanto... La superficie estaba teniendo sus malos momentos, uno de ellos eran en que Steve se encontraba observando aquellas Torres quien en la punta podían mostrarse una especie de letras que giraban al entorno de la torre de obsidiana.

Sobreviviente 1: ¿que rayos es eso? -sorprendido-

Steve: no tengo idea... Pero esos enderman no tardarán en atacarnos -baja la mirada para alejarse-

Los sobrevivientes de alejaron pero aún así seguía apareciendo casa vez más enderman.

Sobreviviente 1: ¿como demonios están aquí los enderman?

Sobreviviente 2: pense que sólo salían dos maximo en semanas

Steve: no lose, pero esas torres tienen algo que ver y no pienso detenerme... -sereno-

Sobreviviente 1: deberías ir al the end en búsqueda de Alex

Steve parecía decidio a hacer pero la situación había sido algo lento pues había algunos enderman quien en sus manos poseian bloques de tierra.

Steve noto a uno de los enderman, quien daba órdenes a los demás enderman, podía conocerlo a la perfección, era Enderbrah.

Enderbrah se encontraba de pie observando el mundo y buscando a alguien familiar, había dado las órdenes a los ender para que comenzarán con el trabajo que su líder había encargado.

Steve no le importó ser atacado por otros enderman, había salido disparado hacia Enderbrah quien se encontraba observando ahora las torres. Una vez cerca Steve saco su espada para luego lanzar un ataque, cosa que Enderbrah pudo sentir y esquivar por medio de su teletransportacion.

Había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de Steve, mientras que era rodeado por otros enderman.

Enderbrah: pensé que ahora mismo estabas en the end -serio-

Steve: ¿que pasa aquí? -molestó- ¿donde está Alex?

Enderbrah: porque no fuiste a buscarla ella está con el maestro Herobrine

Steve:¿Herobrine?

Enderbrah: eres un completo idiota ¡ataquen!

Enderbrah hizo una seña, cosa que los enderman accedieron con rapidez para atacar a Steve, esto había empeorado aunque no podía derrotarlos. Minutos después aparecieron los sobrevivientes quien ayudaron a Steve.

Mientras tanto en the end se encontraba Alex arrodillada, la herida provocada su muñeca se encontraba un tanto mal. Se encontraba encarcelada mientras que afuera se encontraba Herobrine quien miraba a ender dragón, después de aquello Herobrine se aproximó hacia la cárcel en donde se encontraba Alex.

Alex: sacame de aquí... -molesta-

Herobrine: deberías agradeceré por no a verte matado...

Alex: ¿que piensan hacer conmigo? -confundida-

Herobrine: ya no harás nada por ahora... Pero me serás útil para atraer al hijo de Notch

Alex: él sabe bien lo que pasará, todo estará de regreso a la normalidad

Herobrine: te equivocas... En estos momentos el mundo de la superficie debe de estarás trastornandose oscuro, una vez que esté a este punto de luz el lider de los ender, hará su aparición de una manera asombrosa. Así que no había problemas en absoluto...

Alex: yo crei que eras tú quien deseaba la destrucción de todo minecraft...

Herobrine: estas completamente equivocada... Aunque no descarto esa idea

Con aquellas palabras herobrine ss alejó un poco, cosa que Alex la preocupo debido a que quería ser libre. Alex ss encontraba desesperada por salir veía como los enderman entraban a un portal que había en el centro de aquellos pilares, cosa que Herobrine ingreso con facilidad.

Pensó un poco queria irse a casa pero necesitaba sacarla de ahí, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió algo miro a los enderman haciendo que aquellos seres ocuros ss aproximará a ella aunque sería imposible de alcanzarla.

Pero a medida que pasaba los minutos, lo s enderman movian los bloques cosa que Alex sonrio.

Después de que sacaron los bloques necesarios, alex dio un salto, pudiendo salir de aquel sitio. Los enderman miraron aquello y comenzaron a seguirla, conbtubtipica teletransportacion, Alex corría rapidamente, quería continuar aquel camino no sabía cómo, ni tenía arma alguna para poder atacar a los enderman y sus puño no serían de efectivo.

Necesitaba correr más rápido, llegar a aquel portal, auel portal que sería su salida. Había llegado al portal, al portal que lo llevaría al mundo de la superficie.

Volteo unos minutos para notar a los enderman abrir sus bocas, en señal de ataque, mientras que el ender dragón lanzaba sus típicas lanzallamas de color púrpura. Alex no pensó dos veces y se lanzó al portal, unos segundo de oscuridad para notar la luz de la superficie. Busco con la mudada algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero no tenía respuestas positivas su camino había sido duro, pues los enderman seguían a la chica.

Han a sido detenida por dos enderman quien se encontraban enfrente a ella. Ambos abrieron su boca en sintonía de ataque. Mientras que ella corría hacia otra dirección necesitaba encontrar un refugio algo que pudiera mantenerla a salvo de los enderman. Sus heridas eran más, durante la persecución había tenido problemas para poder sostenerse y tenía en sus rodillas raspaduras.

Había llegado a la base de una montaña era pequeña y no muy profunda, un lugar excelente para descansar, había encontrado algunos hongos sólo miro con detenimiento para darse cuenta que eran comestibles. Comió unos pocos para luego refugiarse entre las rocas y poder quedarse un poco dormida.


	22. El inicio del fin

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 22: El inicio del fin

Steve se encontraba más que preocupado todo habían sido muy rápido, mandas de enderman habían aparecido de lannada, mientras aquellos enormes pilares hacian su aparición con un objetivo, todo estaba empeorando. Los sobrevivientes quien se encontraban con Steve veían todo de una manera preocupante.

Sobreviviente 1: ¿como detendremos a esto?

Sobreviviente 2: son demasiados enderman

Steve: tranquilos encontraremos una forma por ahora hay que prepararnos -serio-

Steve no quitaba la mirada de uno de las torres, en donde puedo mirar a alguien muy familiar, era nada más que Herobrine, se sentía peor al mirar aquel sujeto, sabía bien que nunca iba a ver algo de amistad ni para que dejara de atacar.

Los demás se habían adentrado en la cueva pedian que hubiera algo de tranquilidad, pero había algo que no fue así, una serie de Zombies hacian sus apariciones.

Los chicos comenzaron con sus ataques, tratando de deshacerse de todos ellos, la batalla entre humano y Zombie habían comenzado, aunque no tardó mucho puesto que los Zombie no poseian armamento alguno.

Una vez que terminaron con ellos caminaron más para notar como terminaba la cueva, quedaron un tanto confundido, Steve miraba el muro de piedra ideando un plan para destruirlo. Aunque se quitó esa idea cuando un sobreviviente se acercó a él.

Sobreviviente: encontramos a alguien Steve

Steve quedó con confusión aquellas palabras, para luego seguir al sobreviviente, gasta que puderon notar a alguien que se encontraba abrazando sus piernas mientras estaba recargada en una roca. Steve quedó sorprendido que terminó por ingresar.

El espacio era pequeño, cosa que hizo que Steve quedará tan cerca de ella, pudo distinguir su cabellera rubia, era Alex, se encontraba dormida su piel mostraba severos raspaduras y cortones, su ropa se encontraba rasfada y con unas cuantas suciedad y machados de sangre.

Steve la miro para luego comenzar a hablar, los demás comenzaban a abrir más espacios y así poder que salieran rapido.

Steve: Alex... Despierta -la mueve-

Alex comenzó a moverse soltó sus piernas para luego poder abrir los ojos con algo de dificultad, ya que ahora veía iluminado. Alex veía borroso a las personas que se encontraban ahí, pero escuchaba la voz de Steve haciendo que se tranquilizara.

Alex se abalanzó hacia Steve, lo abrazo con fuerza, una enorme sensación lo había inundado, pero lo que la hizo a hacer aquello fue aquel sentimiento que tenia por él, quería saber que es apoyada por él. Después de unos segundos Steve se separo para poder saber cómo había llegado aquí, buscaba explicaciones.

Steve: ¿como fue que llegaste aquí? -la mira-

Alex: he visto a un enorme dragón Steve... Se hace llamar ender dragón y es el lider de todo los enderman -aterrada-

Sobreviviente 1: vata, entonces realmente es cierto...

Sobreviviente 2: ¿que no sabías de esto?

Sobreviviente 1: nunca escuche que de un ender dragón

Steve: bueno tranquilos... ¿Como escapaste?

Alex: hice enojar a los enderman, pero deben destruir las torres...

Sobreviviente 3: ¿eh?¿porque?

Alex: una vez que la luz este demasiado baja a una oscuridad total ender dragón aparecerá y comenzará a destruir todo el lugar

Steve notaba con tremenda tranquilidad como alex se sentía al contar aquello pues había pasado sus últimas horas en aquel mundo de enderman.

Alex se sentía demasiado extraña, la situación había sido su culpa, aún así trato de remediar de cómo destruir las torres.

Alex: una forma de destruir las torres ss poniendo TNT

Sobreviviente 1: eso será fácil...

Alex: sólo que tiene que estar en la punta, en mero arriba en donde se encuentran aquellos símbolos

Sobreviviente 1: hug...-traga saliva-

Steve había quedado sumamente serio, la situación se encontraba de lo peor y no podía tomar otra opción. Alex ss encontraba observando las torres no podía hacer nada mas que observar, el cielo comenzaba oscurecerse.

Alex: denme un arco iré a buscar Creeper -serena-

Steve: estas loca

Alex: : vamos Steve, sabemos que apenas con TNT se destruirá

Steve dio un suspiro no podía hacer nada solo continuar con aquellos planes. Los enderman ss encontraban por todos lados era imposible mirar a otro lado sin encontrarás con aquellos seres de la oscuridad.

Esqueletos y Zombie hacian su aparecion, haciendo que los los sobrevivientes teniendo malos momentos. Era imposible salir ileso de aquel lugar.

Herobrine se encontraba observando el entorno, notaba como los sobrevivientes continuaban sus caminos atacando a Zombie y esqueletos.

Herobrine: con que has salido de the end... -mira a Alex- ...tendremos que hacer otras cosas más...

Herobrine continuaba mirando para luego desaparecer, los demás ss encontraban buscando a los Creeper, que por fortuna habían encontrado a unos cuantos, aunque muy pronto serían detenido por esqueletos que lanzaba flechas.

Sobreviviente 1: Steve, Alex, vayan por esos Creeper, nosotros nos encargamos de estos esqueletos...

Alex: bien, vamos Steve...

Steve accedió y siguió a alex entre los árboles, utilizando su arco alex lanzo una serie de flechas, pudiendo así derribar unos cuantos. Steve hacia lo mismo tenían que conseguir mucha pólvora y buscar lo que era arena.

Durante su camino, Steve y alex quedaron detenidos cuando apareció herobrine enfrente de ellos.

Alex: he... Herobrine... -temerosa-

Herobrine: me sorprende que hayas escapado... Pero no podrás escapar otra vez...

Herobrine saco su espada, para luego apresurarse y atacar a alex, antes de que pudiera lastimar a la rubia, Steve se encontraba bloqueando el ataque de herobrine.

Steve: sigue buscando a más Creeper

Alex: está bien..

Alex se alejó corriendo buscando entre el bosque, mientras que Herobrine y Steve continuaba atacando.

Herobrine: no has cambiado mucho

Steve: no hasta eh mejorado que ¿te parece?

Herobrine: para mi seguiras siendo un idiota

Los ataques de ambos habían sido demasiado, no podian detenerse, así que continuó sus ataques.

Herobrine: está será nuestro último momentos puesto que será tu fin -se separa unos metros-

Steve: ¿de que habla?

Herobrine: el líder de los enderman aparecerá una vez que la luz este a oscuras... Y no habrá nada para detenerlo así que resa por salvar este mundo jajaja -desaparece-

Steve miraba a todos lados hasta que algo hizo que volteará hacia atrás, un fuerte golpe hizo que Steve retrocediera, para luego cubrirse ya que un ataque por parte de Herobrine estaba por golpearlo.

Los sobrevivientes terminaron por reunirse.

Sobreviviente 1: hay que buscar a Steve y Alex

Sobreviviente 2: cierto, ellos deben de tener pólvora

Los chicos sólo accedieron y comenzaron a correr buscaban a Steve y Alex, pero se veían interrumpido por los enderman que se veían por el camino, no la mucho cuando se encontraron con Steve quien peleaba contra Herobrine.

Steve no dijo nada, los sobrevivientes tenían pensado en atacarlo pero miraron a Steve quien no necesitaba ayuda. Los sobrevivientes entendieron para luego continuar su camino.

Alex se encontraba lejo de Steve, lo único que podía hacer era conseguir pólvora había tenido malos entendimientos puedo había zombies y enderman cosa que había sido una mala idea, puedo no podía un arma, como espada si no un arco.

Los segundos pasaban y alex sólo podía esconderse de los enderman y Zombie, aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando miro algunos sujetos a lo lejos para luego reconocerlo eran los sobrevivientes, quien se encontraban peleando. Alex ss aproximó para luego los chicos sonrieran.

Alex: ¿donde está Steve?

Sobreviviente 1: se quedó peleando con Herobrine

Alex: eh... Iré ayudarlo...

Sobreviviente 2: no, tenemos que hacer esto y rápido...

Alex no parecía estar muy satisfecha haciendo que los chicos comenzarán a hacer una casa hecha de tierra. Una vez adentro Alex comenzó a hacer dinamitas.

Había logrado hacer alrededor de 30 dinamitas, a cada quien le brindo 5, para que se dirijieran a los diferentes puntos de las torres.

Alex: bien, es hora de comenzar con la explosiones... Por cierto ¿tienen arcos encantados? -confundido-

Sobreviviente 1: no... Pero tengo una mesa de encantamiento

Sobreviviente 2: yo tengo lapizazul

Alex: bien se hora de encantar arcos

Comenzaron a hacer sus encantamiento, era sumamente sencillo y lo único que podían hacer era continuar. Los minutos pasaron para luego salir, miraron aquellas torres que a su alrededor se encontraban extraños símbolos.


	23. Derrumbes de las torres

La mejor aventura

Capítulo 23: Derrumbe de las torres.

Herobrine continuaba con una dura batalla contra su enemigo, Steve. No podía decir que él siempre arruinaba sus planes, pues cuando estuvo Entity había sido un aliado excelente pero ahora ya no valía nada.

Steve de igual manera no podía decir que era sencillo, pues Herobrine le llevaba una gran ventaja que era de que usaba sus poderes, cosa que Steve la veía a muy duras.

Steve término por quedarse acorralado está vez entre aquel castillo en donde en el interior se encontraba aquel portal que lo llevaría al the end.

Herobrine: últimas palabras hijo de Notch... -con la espada en el cuello de Steve-

Mientras tanto alex se encontraba corriendo junto con los demás hacia las torres, una ves que llegaron a la primera dejaron a uno para que continuará subiendo para luego los demás se fueran a las siguientes.

Alex veía mucho a lo que eran los enderman, pero poseia sus ojos bajo, haciendo que los enderman pasarán por desapercibido. Aunque hubo uno que detecto sus movimientos, era Enderbrah quien podía mirarla correr entre sus hermanos enderman. La situación comenzaba a empeorar pues durante su camino veía a Zombie y eaqueletos. Aunque a los esqueletos y Zombie los elimaba con sus flechas. Quien termianabn incendiadas por el arco encantado.

Una vez que habían podido terminar con todo corrio a un mas cuando derrepente se detuvo, miro la dura piedra de obsidiana para observar hasta arriba.

Alex emboso una sonrisa y se dispuso a sacar escaleras hasta llegar a la cima. Una vez arriba comenzó a colocar la dinamita. Comenzó a escuchar explosiones a lo lejos para darse cuenta como la torre del norte se encontraba callebdo a pedazos. Los enderman miraran su torre caer para comenzar ir a buscar más piedra obsidiana.

Alex: si... Ahora sigamos...

Alex saco mas dinamita, y comenzó a colocarla en distintos puntos de aquella torre. Una de ellas había sido en la orilla que sería el blanco perfecto para hacer estallar la mayoría de todas.

Antes de que colocará la última algo la tomo del hombro ella ss giro rápidamente para notar a Enderbrah quien se veía molesto, sus ojos tomaron un brilo púrpura.

Alex intento calmarlo pero era imposible se encontraba peleando contra él, en la punta de aquella torre. No podía quitárselo de encima, Enderbrah era ms fuerte, haciendo un movimiento e falso terminada por caer de aquella enorme torre, durante su trayectoria, alex lanzo una flecha haciendo así que pudiera hacer explotar las TNT. Enderbrah desapareció de lugar pudiéndose estar seguro, mientras desde la tierra uno de los sobrevivientes, noto a alex caer, rápidamente buc entre sí inventario y pudo nota unos cubetas llenas de agua, eso le facilitado la caída, creo un enorme hueco en el suelo y lo llenó de agua.

Poco después alex cayo dentro de la mini pisina. El cielo ss aclaro un poco haciendo que algunos enderman terminarán por irse, Enderbrah daba órdenes de que recontruyera las enormes torres que hasta ahora iban dos destruidas. Aunque no le duro mucho las palabras pues ya se escuchaba la tercera y cuarta torre que comenzaba a caer.

Enderbrah noto como el cielo se aclaró, haciendo que una especie de debilidad estuviera en su ser. Terminó por alejarss de aquel mundo, no podía soportar tanta luz.

Herobrine se separa un poco notando el molestia como el cielo se encontraba normal, mientras que pud nota como las torres de derrumbaban con ayuda de aire.

Gruñó de una manera que hicera sentir con miedo, para luego desaparecer del lugar. Steve busco por todos lados pero no lo encontré medito un momento intentando saber en dónde se encontraría, hasta que reaccionó.

Steve: ¡oh no! ¡Alex! -preocupado-

Steve corrio rapido ignorando a los Zombie y esqueletos que ss quemaba a excepción de dos que se encontraban debajo de un árbol.

Zombie: mira esqueleto ahí va -camina pero esqueleto lo detiene-

Esqueleto: ¡¿estas realmente loco?! -molesto- puedes morir si el sol toca cuerpo

Zombie: pero...

Esqueleto: dejalo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer...

Esqueleto miraba a su alrededor buscaba un lugar seguro para poder ponerse a salvo, cosa que sería algo difícil.

Mientras con Alex, está se encontraba siendo ayudada al salir de la pequeña piscina, por uno de los sobrevivientes. Una vez que salió alex se estiró un poco agradeció a su compañero para luego algo lanzada lejor al sobreviviente.

Alex muro aterrada aquel sujeto que se encontraba a unos metros, sus ojos brillos y con un seña fruncido daba de que entender que estaba más que molesto. Alex miraba con molestia lo conocía a la perfección era herobrine quien no le quedaba otra opción que cmenzar a atacar a herobrine.

Herobrine: con que ahora andas con fuerzas... -molesto-

Alex: te pelearé por mi mundo, no dejaré que me uses una vez más -molesto-

Herobrine: entonces moriras junto con y mundo alex

Con aquellas palabras herobrine empuño su arma para luego presurarse a atacar a Alex, ella no podía hacer mucho, puesto no llevaba una espada con ella sólo un arco y eso nos le sería de la utilidad.

Alex detuvo la espada con el arco, está ponía resistencia, mientras que Herobrine ponia la fuerza, haciendo a e alex bajada una rodilla al suelo.

Alex: admitelo Herobrine, hemos ganados...

Herobrine: jajaja... Aún no tienes la victoria querida... -burla-

Alex: claro que si

Alex hizo un movimiento pudiendo así derribaf a herobrine, se acercó al sobreviviente que se encontraba ya listo para ayudar.

Alex: por favor, vayan ustedes al castillo destruyan los cristales y al ender Drago por favor ...

Sobreviviente: ¿que hay de ti?

Alex: pelearé contra él... Ahora vete

El Sobreviviente miro de reojo a alex quien se aproximaba a la guerra contra Herobrine. El sobreviviente habia llegado a su grupo para luego dirigirse con Steve quien tenía el camino hacia Alex, pero el sobreviviente le había negado aquel camino, Steve miro hacia dirección de alex para luego continuar el nuevo que era irae al the end y comenzar a destruir los cristales y el ender Dragon.


	24. El ender dragón

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 24: El Ender Dragón

Steve y los sobrevivientes había aparecido en una de las islas que flotaban en aquel mundo infinito. Los chicos miraron a todos lados para poder encontrar algo, pudieron percatarse de una enorme isla donde se mostraba torres extensas y donde al final un brillo daba a entender que ahí se encontraban aquellos cristales.

Steve: bien lo que haremos será destruir los cristales...

Sobreviviente 1: si para eso espero y hayan traído mucha tierra o algo para subir -mira a todos-

Los demás accedieron con facilidad, Steve se encontraba preocupado por Alex quien se había quedado en la superficie, peleando contra herobrine. Era la primera vez que no peleaba con su enemigo debido a que su amiga la había ganado. Los sobrevivientes se habían espacidos por aquella isla flotante, en donde podían notar enormes torres y de que en la punta se encontraba aquel cristal que daba vida a ender dragon.

Ya que aquella enorme bestia surgió de lo profundo de aquella isla flotante. Steve miro con sorpresa lo mismo hicieron los sobrevivientes, quien de la misma forma se encontraban observando al temible dragón.

El ender dragón se quedó flotando en el centro los enderman se reunían para entregar algo, aunque no podía verse muy bien. En cuestión de minutos hablo el enorme dragón. Cosa que Steve pudo escuchar de una manera atenta, sentía un miedo, aunque para ser realistas necesitaba ser lo más valientes sus compañeros ss encontraban en la base de las torres de obsidiana.

Ender Dragón: ¿tu eres el famoso hijo de Notch? -mirando a Steve-

Steve: si y he venido a derrotare -empuñando su espada-

Ender Dragón: aunque tus amigos estén aquí no podrán derrorarme el motivo de eso es por esto... -se eleva-

Steve miro como el dragón comenzaba a elevarse y comenzar a rodear la isla, comenzaba a lanzar las bolas de fuego intentando eliminar a Steve. Mientras que los chicos continuaba subiendo pero de la misma forma el dragón lanzaba sus bolas de fuego haciendo que en algunas ocasiones calleran. Con dificultad se ponían de pie para continuar haciendo aquella enorme torre para llegar a los cristales.

Mientras que en donde se encontraba Alex, está se encontraba mirando a herobrine, un hilo de sangre había salido de su boca, cosa que Herobrine sólo sonrio para luego clavar su espada en la tierra.

Herobrine: rindete, que no entiendes que no hay nada que pueda vencerme -sonríe de lado-

Alex: una vez que acaben con ese dragón del the end se te quitara esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes -molesto-

Herobrine: jajaja, ellos nunca podrán derrotar al ender dragón

Alex: ¿que dices? -confundido-

Herobrine: mira, cuando un sobreviviente se enfrenta contra él por lo general nunca consiguen la victoria, imagínate ahora... Ahora que tú le brindaste un poco de sangre... No será necesario que ataquen puesto sus cristales se hicieron resistentes

Alex: ¡eso es imposible! -preocupada-

Herobrine: bueno sabes cómo terminará esto ahora...

Herobrine saco la espada para apuntarle con ella a Alex, está solo podía notar como Herobrine había destruido todo lo que ella creía que había sido un plan perfecto. Ella sólo término por caer arrodillada, la espada de hierro que poseia en su mano término por soltarla, su mirada término baja para luego solo derramar lágrimas.

Herobrine la miraba con un poco de molestia para luego acercarse y tratar de darle un ataque, pero pudo notar como ella alzo la vista un poco.

Alex: ellos vivirán, ellos... Saldrán de lo que pase, ellos... Mataran al ender dragón

Herobrine quedó sorprendido por las palabras de la joven, cosa que lo hizo molestar y comenzó a atacarlo. Durante ese momento Alex no ss quedaría atrás, puesto hizo un movimiento para obtener su espada y colocarla enfrente ya que Herobrine ya estaba a punto de lastimar a Alex con aquella espada de diamante.

Regresando con los chicos, estos ss encontraban batallando, el ender dragón había sido más fuerte que ellos, había hecho un pequeño escondite donde se abastecerían de energía, aunque no tardaban en cer encontrados por algunos enderman. Steve había sido el primero en salir miro a todos lados hasta que noto que el dragon se encontraba en el centro de aquellos cristales. Pudo percatarse de la existencia de Enderbrah.

Enderbrah: mi señor, tenemos nuestra victoria asegurada

Ender dragón: aún no cantemos victoria hijo... El maestro no me entrego por completo mi ofrenda

Enderbrah: ¿como es posible? -sorprendido-

Ender dragón: una vez que derrote estos humanos y al hijo de Notch, me entregara mi ofrenda

Enderbrah: bien, hasta entonces tendremos que esperar...

Los enderman comenzaron a desaparecer y volvían a aparecer, parecían estar trabajando como siempre cargaban bloque por donde sea.

Aunque no tardó mucho cuando Steve dio la cara para así distraerlo mientras que los sobrevivientes se dirigían a las torres y poder destruirlas, está vez los harían con flechas encantadas.

Steve: ¿con que aún no esperan? -embozando una sonrisa y portando su espada-

Enderbrah: pagarás por tu insolencia de estar en un lugar sagrado -molesto-

Steve: ¿sagrado dices? ¿Que tan sagrado puede ser este lugar cuando está sin luz?

Enderbrah se había molestado y comenzó a atacarlo la misma forma los demás enderman quien por laguna razón hacian un equipo inexplicable, los demás se encontraban subiendo uno de ellos había alcanzado la cima, saco su arco y se dispuso a lanzar aquel tiro, terminando por clavarla.

Sobreviviente: ¿pero que...?

El sobreviviente habia quedado sorprendido había hecho un daño pero no fuerte así que no le quedó de otra que comenzar a hacer aquellos tiros, había tirado tres flechas para destruir aquel cristal.

Ender dragón sintió aquel dolor alzó la mirada, para luego elevarse, mientras que los enderman de encontraban peleando contra Steve, este esquivaba movimientos y atacaba con fuerza, cosa que algunos enderman murieron, Steve tomaba sus perlas que les seria de utilidad a futuro.

Nuevamente ender dragón comenzaba a lanzar las bolas de fuego entre las torres, pero esta vez había sido demasiado tarde, ya que de los cinco cristales habían sido destruido alrededor de tres, los restantes aún se veían un tanto intactos. Pero no tardarán en ser destruidos, los que habían destruidos los cristales formron una especie de refugio en la cima de aquellas torres y utilizando sus arcos comenzaban a atacar al ender dragón.

Mientras tanto Alex había terminado estrellada en un doble grueso, estaba levantándose cuando Herobrine había quedado enfrente. Ahora e encontraba más herida podía notarse algunos moretones en sus brazos privados por Herobrine, heridas abiertas por donde quiera.

Herobrine: aún crees que ellos saldrán de esta... Está es su final -sonríe-

Alex: hmp... -sonríe de lado-

Herobrine: ¿de que te ríes? -confundido-

Alex: se que en estos momentos ellos deben de estar derrotando a ender dragón y que muy pronto acabarán contigo...

Alex alzó la mirada, podía notar se algo pálida debido a lo que estaba pasando, aunque no tardó mucho cuando cayó arrodillada. Herobrine qued un tanto preocupado por aquellas palabras, ya que enbsu interior sentía como algo estaba eliminando al ender dragón.

Herobrine molesto por las palabras de la chica, hizo un chasquido y entre los árboles debido a la sombra salieron Zombie y Esqueleto quien parecían serios.

Esqueleto: ¿si maestro?

Herobrine: enfargense de ella -desaparece-

Esqueleto: ¿queria que la matáramos? -mira a Zombie con duda-

Zombie: -se encoge de hombros-

Esqueleto término por atar a la chica para luego subirse a su caballo esquelético, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Regresando con los chicos, esto se veían un tanto victorioso, puesto ya faltaba poco para derrota a ender dragón.

Steve no podía creer que los jóvenes estaba a unas cuantas flechas y sin pensar demasiado ya se encontraba cayendo aquella enorme bestia.

Los sobrevivientes terminaron por bajar, los enderman se encontraban desapareciendo de aquel lugar, mientras que Enderbrah veía con molestia a los humano y desaparecía de aquel mundo. Herobrine por su parte los veía desde lo alto de una de las torres quien se veía molesto por la situación.

Herobrine: grrr! No funcionó -susurro para si mismo-

Herobrine desaprecio dejando a los chicos disfruta, pudieron notar el huevo del ender dragón y para luego notar el portal que habían visto anteriormente.

Ingresaron en el y aparecieron en la superficie, se encontraba un tanto felices la amenzas de la oscuridad haoa desaparecido, pd aún si para Steve necesitaba encontrar a Alex.

Alex pr su parte caminaba de una manera lenta haciendo que esqueleto ss molestara.

Esqueleto:¡vamos! Humana así nunca llegaremos a un refugio -molesto-

Alex: necesito comer algo... -voz debil-

Zombie: huesos debemos dejar que coma algo

Esqueleto parecía no acceder a las peticiones de Zombie pero al final lo hizo, Zombie ss acerco a ella para luego decirle una serie de fruta, hasta que mencionó la manzana dorada. Cosa que alx sonrio internamente para pedir una.

Había sido un elección favorable, ya que cuando comió una término por recuperarse y golpear a Zombie muy fuerte, esqueleto saco su arco y lanzo una cuantas flechas, cosa que Alex tomo como para liberarse.

Ambos mod estaban dispuestos a seguir a Alex pero el tiempo estaba cambiando, esto hizo que mejor la dejaran escapar. Alex había recorrido mucho hasta que llegó a un río que por fortuna encontró e campamento de su amigo. Ella cruzo la corriente para que luego los sobrevivientes la ayudarán, Steve apareció minutos después para abrazarla con fuerza.

La había llevado a una de la tiendas de campaña, para que pudiera descansar un poco. Steve se había quedado con ella ese rato intentando saber si seguía en un estado mal o estaba algo enferma.

Alex: estoy bien Steve, Herobrine no quería matarme... -con una leve sonrisa-

Steve: ¿porque dices eso? -confundido-

Alex: porque desde un principio lo hubiera hecho... Pero no hablemos de eso si no, ¿que pasó en the end?

Steve: fue una difícil batalla, pero ganamos ya no habrá oscuridad Alex

Alex sonrio haciendo que Steve hiciera lo mismo ambos se encontraban felices la vida e el mundo de minecraft comenzaba cambiar y aunque Herobrine dejo de ser una amenaza aún Steve esperaba el momento para tener un encuentro contra el. Quería derrotarlos hacerle entender que no ra muy fuerte y debque no sería algo que le volviera a molestar nunca más.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Herobrine aún no terminaba sus planes para acabar con Steve. Pero es sería en un futuro no muy lejano.


	25. Episodio Especial

La mejor aventura.

Capítulo 25: ¿como obtuviste la Star Nether?

Era una tarde como cualquiera Notch y Herobrine se encontraban haciendo sus propios mundos, Herobrine sentía que poda faltar algo, así que utilizando combinaciones con materiales de su mundo y algunas partes de los mod que tenía a su control había terminando por hacer algo que el mismo llamó como wither.

Debido que aquel ser que poseia tres cabeza de calavera de carbón conocida como Esqueleto Wither y tres cubos de arena de alma, había hecho uno de los mejores monstruos, había sido difícil de ver pues el monstruos atacaba por medio de explosiones y bolas de fuego pero estas tenían forma de las calaveras de wither.

Después de la segunda explosión que hiz y de que había dejado algo lastimar a herobrine, esté había escapado, Herobrine lo buscó por unos días y no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarlo.

El momento pasaba rapido y comenzaba a molestarse, as que terminó por dejarlo, aunque días más tarde comenzó a escuchar rumores por medios de sus soldados acerca de que cientos de mod habian caído a causa de algo.

Un Zombie puerco apareció en la sala de trono en donde se encontraba Herobrine, mientras que consigo se encontraba esqueletos wither.

Zombie puerco: maestro, tenemos severos problemas al norte de la fortaleza... -preocupado-

Herobrine: arreglenlo...

Zombie puerco: pero maestro hemos perdido muchos ghast y blazer algunos esqueletos wither no pueden acabarlo.. Le tienen miedo

Herobrine: ¿de que estupideces dices? -molesto-

Zombie puerco: a aparecido una especie de ser no posee cuerpo solo tres cabeza y la parte superior lo que viene siendo el pecho maestro

Herobrine quedó perplejo sabía bien quien era, se levantó de una manera sorpresiva para luego hablar.

Herobrine: traigan mi espada...

Los esqueletos wither se accedieron rápidamente en cuestión de minutos ya regesaban con una espada de diamante. Caminaba en dirección a la puerta principal en donde el Zombie puerco los guiaria hasta el monstruo.

Una vez que Zombie puerco los había guiado hasta la fortaleza, miraba que aquella fortaleza se encontraba en destrucción. Herobrine caminaba por aquellos lugares, mientras que los esqueletos wither y el Zombie puerco lo seguían.

No os mucho cuando se escucho aquel sonid, era el rugido de aquel ser, Herobrine miro aque mobtruo que salia de la parte baja, embozo una sonrisa para empuñar su espada.

Herobrine: una vez mas...

Herobrine se abalanzó sobre él, cosa que el monstruo noto y lanzo aquellos ataques, haciendo que Herobrine los recibiera. Los esqueletos wither se encontraban de pie observando, sentía un temor increíble haciendo que no pudieran moverse.

Herobrine se levantó rápidamente para nuevamente atacar, está vez con ayuda de sus rayos había dado al mobtruo aún así no había sido suficiente, nuevamente aquel ser araco con un explosivo para poder escapar, Herobrine ya parecía a ver visto para bloquearle la salida.

Mira de una manera molesta para luego quedarse en silencio y atacado con su espada. Después de varios golpes el wither cayo desapareció pero cuando desaprecio dejo algo que Herobrine llamó su atención.

Era una Star Nether quien era imposible... Tenía la forma de cuateoa picos con una tonalidad de plata.

Herobrine miro con una amplia sonrisa algo tenía en mente con aquella Star Nether.

Herobrine: en ti, guardaré los poderes de es mundo...

Con aquellas palabras se llevó aquel objeto, aunque para muchos era algo especial, no tardarían en venir a quitárselo. Así que comenzó a buscar un lugar seguro en la superficie donde nadie la encontraría. Ningún tipo, ningún humano, nadie en absoluto.

Herobrine había regresado y con ello una paz pues eso sentía ahora, aunque tenía una enorme recor en contra de Notch por dejarle aquel mundo, aunque al final terminó por aceptarlo.


End file.
